


To Be Free

by ColeTReed



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 65,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColeTReed/pseuds/ColeTReed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mafia AU </p><p>Synopsis:   A rich Gavin Free from a prestigious family becomes the property of the RT Saints, in a maneuver to extort millions from his family.  Will Gavin ever return to his old way of life, or will he find something else in his experiences?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Arrival

Looking at Gavin Free, to many, was something akin to meeting a famous celebrity.  Even on a private flight with less than 8 other passengers, Gavin could feel their stares into his body, all of them muttering between themselves excitedly.

“Is that…  him?” one attractive young woman said, poking her father, who was equally excited, pulling out a phone to confirm or deny Gavin’s identity.  “Go say hi to him, invite him out to our summer home!” he muttered, likely hoping for an introduction to Gavin’s father.

Gavin sighed softly, putting in his small headphones and laying his head back upon the comfortable and posh airline chair.

He thought about his life, and how he’d gotten here.

Gavin Free had not lived the life of a typical English boy.  Adopted at age 6 into a prestigious family, he was expected to be the perfect child at all times.  Losing his adopted mother at 8, he became his father’s pet project, a tool to be used for publicity and sympathy.  At the age of fourteen, his father inherited the family fortune, stealing it away from his relatives in a ruthless legal battle and keeping it all to himself, becoming a billionaire overnight.  At fifteen, he was given several million dollars to “disappear”, and allow for his older brother from his father’s second marriage to become the new heir.  At the age of sixteen, he was the youngest to ever graduate from the French Cinematography Guild, and became the apprentice of one of the world’s leading filmmakers.  At seventeen, he had the honor of being lead film director in several hit major pictures.  At eighteen, his eldest brother having passed away in an automobile accident, he became the new heir to the Free fortune, and was dragged back into the life of high society and unreasonable expectations.

Being a single bachlor heir to a fortune the likes of which the world could only dream of?  To many, that would be the life to live.  That’s why Gavin never complained.  He kept his mouth shut.  He’d seen poor people in his time on his own.  He knew he had it GREAT.

Still, he didn’t have to be happy about it.

Gavin was 23 now, and was frankly…  Tired.  You couldn’t see it in him though.

Looking at him, the first thoughts going through most minds are “exquisite”.  As many magazines stated, he was like a vintage wine, aged to near perfection.  Despite his hair being messily tossed around, it gave a playful atmosphere, one his father assured him was “the latest thing with all of the sexy lads”.  It was wheat colored, covering his left eye frequently, the one thing he refused to have chopped off, much to his father’s constant annoyance.  He had rough stubble around his face, a sign of a “real man that meant business” his father also said frequently in his same forceful tone, chastising his “baby face” if he ever mistakenly shaved it too much.  

He wore the finest tan suit that money could buy, adorned with a high fashion scarf in a checkered red and dark brown pattern, a matching hat sitting on his lap.  A parting gift from Pamela, one of the women his father was considering to be his bride.

Gavin opened his eyes back up, thinking how surreal thoughts like that had become.  His life was but mere puppet strings to his father, much like everything else.  Looking to his right was another such string.

In a slick black suit with a short (nearly army looking) buzzcut, looking the part of a Mafia hitman was his Puerto Rican bodyguard.  Despite being a few years younger than Gavin, “Ray” was apparently one of the best in the business.  Another “gift” from his father, likely there to insure that the young British lad got into no trouble.  Or if he did, to be there to cover the tracks.  In the end though, Ray was there, just an extension of his father’s will and constant influence.  Not that Ray ever talked.  He just sort of..  Was there?  

Not that Gavin had any plans of making a fuss.  He shifted in his seat, pulling out a plastic badge.  “RTX VIP” it said, Gavin exhaling deeply.

_I just wanted a regular pass..  I just wanted one day to enjoy myself and maybe meet one or two of the main guys._

Gavin had (meekly) requested his father a short vacation to the States to attend a “film festival” as he veiled the true concept behind Rooster Teeth, hoping him to be too busy to look too deeply into it.  In what little spare time he had, Gavin was enamoured with Rooster Teeth productions.  Red VS Blue.  Immersion.  Let’s Play.  That one kid that constantly yelled at video games.  They lived the life he PINED for.  

He hadn’t expected his father to be so.. Supportive?  Gavin guessed that was the best word, but he knew his father wasn’t doing it for his own well being.  He recalled the light on his father’s face, exclaiming what a FANTASTIC idea it was, muttering on about it being a great venue to show his son’s artistic side.  “You’ll finally get SOME use out of that bloody useless film degree” he laughed.  Gavin shut his mouth, silently fuming at that, but thrilled at the outcome regardless.

The young woman that had been pointing excitedly at Gavin approached him, finally mustering the courage.  Gavin pulled out his earbuds, smiling from ear to ear (as he so often practiced when meeting young women).  

“Good afternoon”, she said deeply, laying on a thick American (southern?  gavin was unsure) accent.  

She blushed immediately.  “Oh I’m so sorry to bother ya Mr. Free…  It’s just…  I was wondering….” she put her head down and began looking at her shoes.

This girl was attractive, at least from the perspective that many men would consider attractive.  She had fantastic (fake) boobs, a slim (fake) figure, a gorgeous blonde (fake) hair color, and all of the highest levels of fashion possible.  A modern white sun dress,  slim fitting and playful all at the same time.  Likely cost several thousand dollars for a bolt of fabric.  Gavin didn’t understand or care.  She was pretty.  Just…  Fake…  Not something Gavin personally liked.  He preferred someone more natural and themselves.    

Finally regaining her composure, she snaps Gavin out of his daze.

“My father is Mr. Reed over yonder, and we wanted to know if we could have the pleasure of your company at our summer home in Florida?  It’s quite lovely this time of year.” she said seductively, her now sitting on Gavin’s armrest, putting her hands gently on his shoulder.  “It’s right peaceful and quiet too…” she said, laying on the American southern charm.    

Gavin swore he saw the girl’s father actually motion for her to sit on his lap.  If not, he was motioning for SOMETHING inappropriate.  

Bloody disgusting…  he thought, thinking if all Americans were so desperate.  

Hiding his disgust, he smiled sweetly.  “My dear, it would be an absolute pleasure.” he said, knowing far better than to ever turn down an invitation.  He remembered the earful from his father the last time he’d told a girl to “shove off”.  

Ray stands up and gently escorts the girl back to her father, handing contact information to the excited man, and his equally excited daughter. 

An overhead “ping” is heard.

_We will be landing shortly, please return to your seats and prepare for disembarking._

Ray returned to his seat next go Gavin, him now clutching his pass tightly.  

_Better enjoy it…  It’s the last time you’ll ever be free again…_

——————————-

The summer heat in Austin, Texas was unbearable.  Even in the air conditioned airport, the young man was sweating profusely.  Around 24 years old, he was slightly shorter than most men of his age, and he had a pale white face with freckles all over it.  While a majority of his ginger hair was covered in a beanie, his red curls dripped wet on his forehead, his T-shirt equally covered in sweat.  

The boy with the red curls turned his cheap sunglasses down, watching the parade of expensive security guards taking loads of expensive looking luggage out.  Probably no less than $50,000 of free stuff, the boy thought.  Easy pickings, WAY too easy.    

He didn’t care though.  That wasn’t his job here.  Alli or Cati would take care of that shit.  He was just here to confirm something.  He had the guy’s picture in his phone, and he took it out again, looking at his target.  

Painfully British looking with a big honker on his face.  

He looked up and smiled his devilish smile.  

Even with some ridiculous checkered hat and scarf on (who WEARS that in this damn heat?), and despite the sunglasses, he knew he’d found his target.  

Despite his many features hidden, the hair gave it away.  It covered his left eye, almost engulfing it.  

“Bingo.” said the red head.  

He went through his phone’s contacts and pressed on a name “GEOFF”.  

After a few rings…

“He there?” asks a husky voice.

“Yep.” replies the red head.    

“Do not engage Michael.  We’ll do this slowly.  If possible, we want Rooster Teeth kept out of this.” he said, straining to make his point come across.

“Whatever man, we’ll get some blame anyway one the guy gets grabbed at our expo.” he said, reiterating his point from an earlier argument.

The man on the other end of the phone let out a deep sigh.

“Don’t fuck with Burnie man, he’s stressed and pissed off enough as it is right now man.  Don’t make him put Monty on this guy, I’d like my branch to get SOME credit for this shit.” said Geoff.  

Michael rolled his eyes.  “Fine.  Anything else I need to do then?” he said, visibly irritated, but listening to his Lieutenant.  Geoff’s branch of the RT Saints was brand new, and Geoff was EAGER to prove himself.  

“Tail him.  Find out if he’s got any protection detail, and where he’s staying.  DO.  NOT.  ENGAGE.” Geoff reiterated.  

“Got it.” he said, turning off his phone without much of a goodbye.  

He pulled his backpack off the ground, walking a safe distance behind the illustrious Gavin Free.  Their next big meal ticket. 

**Michael licked his lips.**


	2. First Contact

Mr. Burns’ office was quite a spectacle.  In his many business meetings he’d had over the past few years, Gavin could safely say it was the most colorful.  With red carpeting, countless Rooster Teeth posters, awards littering glass cabinets, game/anime figurines and many other gaming-related knick-knacks, it was a cluttered mess, but was a good testament to his quirky personality as Gavin had spoken with the man for the past half hour, making his appearance as per his father’s schedule.

For once, he didn’t hate his daily itinerary, almost saddened that his meeting was coming to a close.

“It has been such an honor to meet you Mr. Free!” exclaimed an excited man with curly brown hair, a stubbly beard and a really giddy looking grin.  He shook Gavin’s hand, taking it firmly.  “I loved your work on “Huntsman’s Daughter”, it was an artistic achievement!” the man continued, mentioning one of the few films Gavin had worked on in his teenage years.  

Gavin blushed.  The man before him was Burnie Burns, the man behind Rooster Teeth.  He’d been the mastermind behind Red VS Blue.  After the series became the hit it had always meant to be, he gathered a creative team that would become the Rooster Teeth Production company, adding new online material.  Monty Oum’s animation genius, Geoff Ramsey and Jack Patillo’s Achievement Hunter, and of course the mind of Gus Sorola and his wacky podcast.

He and the crew of Rooster Teeth weren’t exactly Gavin’s idols or some godlike figures, but he respected him and really liked their content.  It really was a pleasure to meet such a creative mind.

“Thanks old chap,  I enjoy your work as well.  I do hope I get to meet those lads in Achievement Hunter, I do say they make my day bright with their wild antics.” he said, putting on his aristocratic airs, much to his discomfort.  He was almost embarrassed that he couldn’t just say “That ragequit kid is fucking hilarious”.  Then again, Ray was right behind him, sitting in a chair at the door of the office, boiling a hole in Gavin’s head with his stare.  He didn’t want to risk a bad report with his father, or get his trip cut short.  He’d been in Austin less than an hour.  No need in losing a good thing.    

Burnie gives a big chuckle.  “I love that accent.  We should seriously get you on the podcast sometime, I’m sure you’d have some awesome stuff to bring to the table.”

Gavin smiled.  “That’d be top.”  he knew Mr. Burns was just being polite, and that the offer would likely not stand, but it was nice regardless.

A tall woman with blonde hair walks in.  “I managed to find some tea, I hope it’s not too terrible!” says a sweet voice, almost motherly.  She sits the tea down softly, handing Gavin a lovely cup and saucer, and handing Burnie a red plastic cup.

Burnie gives her a look of annoyance.  “Kara, why exactly do I get stuck with a god-damn dixie cup?” he says, in a teasing tone.

She sticks her tongue out at him.  “Well, maybe if you got us nicer plates and silverware, we’d have more than one nice tea set, and I assume Mr. Free is more accustomed to nicer things than you, you big brute!” she says, ending her sentence in a faked British accent.  

Gavin cringed mentally, hating it when Americans imitated his home country’s accent.  

“It’s lovely, thank you.” he says, tipping his head to Kara, thanking her politely.  She smiles and walks out.  Ray coughs quietly, signaling to Gavin that it is time to wrap it up.

Burnie takes a big swig of his tea, as Gavin attempts to choke down the overly sweetened mess in his cup, holding his face in a statis, not wishing to be impolite.

“So I assume you’ll be having your bodyguard around during the expo?” says Burnie, turning his attention to Ray.

Ray nods his head.  “I won’t be up his ass, but I’ll be a respectful distance away.  Wouldn’t want anyone to notice him and cause a riot.” says the man in his deep voice.  “Though if anything happens, I will carry him out immediately.” he adds, firmness in his voice.  Thinking about it, this was actually the first time that Gavin had ever heard the man speak.  

Burnie nods as well.  “Yeah, poor guy would probably get mobbed.  Don’t want the fangirls damaging your “goods”, would we?” he says jokingly, pointing to Gavin’s crotch and winking.  

The American certainly had no need of airs, which was quite refreshing to Gavin.

He puts down his teacup.  “Well, thank you for meeting with me Mr. Burns.  I look forward to seeing everything you have at the expo!” he says, standing up.  

Burnie quickly rushed to his side.  “Aww, let’s not end the night just yet.  Let’s grab some of the guys and pick up one of the local dining establishments.  I assure you it will be better than anything your hotel could possibly make.”  Irritatingly, Burnie is speaking to Ray, bypassing Gavin altogether, knowing who really held the power of the evening.  

Ray shakes his head.  “Mr. Free has had a long flight, and we’re not going to subject him to some nightmarish American grease.” he says curtly, almost in a rude tone.

Gavin turns quickly, hoping to not offend the man.  “Thank you though, but he is right, the flight has taken it out of these bones, and I’m right tired.”, he said, lying through his teeth, but hoping for a more diplomatic approach.  

Burnie patted Gavin on the back.  “That’s fine, I understand.”  Gavin smiled.  Burnie was such a nice man.

————

 _The night air is sticky._   

Ray hated sticky.  He also hated hot.  So naturally, Ray was in hell.  He wanted desperately to adjust himself and to change his undershirt which would likely now require holy water to clean.  But you tend to not do that shit in front of the son of the man richer than god.    

He couldn’t wait until he was back in England with his very simple job.  Despite his professional appearance, his no-nonsense attitude, and his “don’t fuck with me” mentality, he was a young adult, and like most young adults, he preferred it when his job didn’t last more than 8 hours a day.  He had shit to do at home.  Like getting the last three achievements in Skyrim.  

Home was comfortable.  England was nice and peaceful, a hell of a lot better than New York where his last gig was.  Much less likely a chance of having some gun-toting American come through and shoot up his paycheck.  Or Ray.    

Ray liked easy.  

Having the heir of one of the richest men in the world within driving distance of one of the most up-and-coming gangs in North America was not his boss’ most genius move.  The Saints had already conquered Dallas, New Orleans and Little Rock.  At one point, the fucking national guard and army had been called in to deal with the gang violence.  He remembered seeing the tanks explode one by one, rendering the most powerful military in the world useless against these…  Things.  The saints weren’t normal people or normal gangsters.  They had connections to make the fucking impossible happen.

He’d voiced his concerns, but they had (naturally) gone unheard.

“They’re just some common American thugs.  Do your job, and everything will be fine.” he recalled James Free saying.  

Ray was nervous during the meeting, not liking the lack of security that Rooster Teeth had.  Apparently their “security” was some thirty something year old man with a beard that had minor military training.  

He kept quiet most of the time, keeping an open eye constantly.  Ray liked Gavin.  He wasn’t obnoxious like some of his last celebrity details, and Gavin never gave him a headache, usually always following his directions to a T.  When Ray said something was unsafe, or when Ray tells him to move on, Gavin obeys.  Gavin was easy.  Ray liked easy.  

Not that working for the NPO (National Protection Organization) was easy.  On the contrary, it was a hard life, but it paid well.  Being one of the top three security firms in the world, they boasted their trained guards were far more superior than any mercenary.  Bullshit, most definitely, but much better than any rent-a-cops.  

Burnie escorts the two out of the building, Ray opening the door of the rental vehicle for Gavin, as Burnie races to his side.  “Oh, but there is one thing we need to talk about Mr. Navarrez.” says Burnie.  

Ray slams shut  the door, turning to stare at Burnie, his eyes burning.  “What.” he says in his same curt language, hoping to scare the man away.  They were already running late, and Ray was not in a mood to deal with some stupid internet shit or another bad joke or story.  He wanted to get Gavin to bed so he could at least get some sleep before his early wake up call.

“No firearms at the expo.  No exceptions.  I told your boss that, but wanted to just reiterate that fact.” says Burnie, pointing at Ray’s concealed firearm on the inside of his jacket pocket.    

Ray looks at the man, scanning him over.  “Takes a lot of skill to see a concealed weapon like that.”  Ray was nervous.  Ray didn’t like nervous.  He especially didn’t like it when someone was better than him at something.  Like some old man spotting his gun.

Burnie doesn’t bat an eye, laughing again.  To anyone else, he’d look like a regular man.  Ray saw something else, but was unsure of what that was.  “Dude, we live in fucking Texas, you’re gonna have to try harder than that.” says Burnie, slapping Ray on the shoulder.  

Ray adjusts his now ruffled tie.  He was uncomfortable with the man, he was way too touchy-feely.  What kind of company is so…  Intimate?  

“Very well.  No firearms.  Why the concern?” he asks, hoping to probe into the security detail before even getting to the expo, getting the inside scoop from the man in charge.  

Burnie puts his hand on his head, scratching it, looking stressed out for the first time in the entire evening.

“Those damn Saints.  Hate to admit it, but our target demographic tends to be teenagers and twenty-somethings.  You know, the people you’d assume would be in that stupid gang.  Since their operation base in in Dallas, we might get some stupid kids who might get in some gang war.  We just want an expo without any incidents and tell our stupid fart jokes in peace.” says Burnie, saying exasperated.  

Ray scans him over again.  “Are you expecting problems?” he asks, thinking of pulling the plug on the vacation immediately.  It’d be a perfect excuse.  An easy excuse.  Ray liked easy.  

Burnie waves his hands in his face.

“Nahhhh.  In our last 4 years, the worst thing we ever had happen was someone break their arm stage-diving, and it was one of our own assholes that did that” he said, chuckling at the memory.

Ray internally sighs, irritated at his easy escape route having just fallen through.

He puts his hand on Ray’s shoulder.  “Actually, having the man that saved Ms. Tenpenny at the expo should definitely ease my mind a bit, Mr. Superman!” he says, laughing his now far too irritating laugh.

Ray looked at him, surprised.  Not many people knew it was him that did that.  It had been covered up well from the NPO, despite the tabloid exposure.  James had probably blabbed this to Mr. Burns.  He’d have to have a word with him, probably message him in the morning.

“Got lucky.  Not a big deal”, he said cooly.  “Well, if you will excuse us…” he says, entering the seat next to Gavin, and motioning for the driver to take off.  

Burnie waves them away.  As they drive away, Ray misses the smirk on Burnie’s face.

_____

Michael has been standing at the bar of the Carmino Resort for the last hour.  

The Carmino Resort was the most recent addition to Austin, a towering monument to how far construction had come in recent years.  To many, it was just a fancy resort villa for the rich and famous.  It was designed in a modern sleekness, in a golden orange decour that screamed “Scrooge McDuck’s Money Bin”.  It gave Michael a headache.  He hated bright things.  

Judging by the individuals coming and going, it was certainly making a killing in that regard.  Underground, however, it was an illegal gambling palace for the underground crime world, funded completely by the Saints.  He recalled one of the top bosses (Joel was it?) absolutely cumming in his pants at the income it was rolling in.  Michael had partook of the gambling a time or two, but lacked the funds to really be a high roller.  Besides the fact that his girlfriend would beat his ass if he ever did something stupid like lose all their money.

In a ridiculous outfit looking like some cross between a male maid and a male escort, he’s drying shot glasses at the bar.  Geoff had brilliantly gotten him the job there, bribing the human relations director, and getting him shifts lasting twenty four hours a day for constant surveillance.  Without his glasses, wearing alternate color contact lenses, and with his hair in a different style (spiked and the red tips colored blonde), he’s likely not to be mistaken for his “ragequit” persona.  Not that any of the fancy asshole old farts here would notice him anyway.

The bartender didn’t say much, and Michael liked it that way.  No need in making smalltalk, considering he would be out of here soon enough.  They just needed an inside guy to watch the front door to see Free go in and out.  A boring job, but Michael wasn’t exactly a top tier lieutenant yet.  We was basically Geoff’s bitch, but was on the fast track to promotion after tonight.

He smirked, putting his recently dried shotglass down, picking up another and almost giggling to himself.  Tailing the two idiots became someone else’s nightmare after he noticed “him”.  

Ray Navarez, bodyguard extraordinaire.  Man who saved some celebrity bitch from a stalker.  A man Michael knew personally, and had even worked a few shifts with.  He was barely older than Michael, but had made a name for himself quickly in the National Protection Organization (NPO) after saving said celebrity bitch.  Michael didn’t even bother with Geoff.  He called directly to Kara and got Burnie the info ASAP.  

He recalls the conversation with a giddiness of some bad Saturday morning cartoon villain.  You can almost hear him laughing internally, and even the bartender is looking at him with a face of worry, wondering if this new hire was some sort of psychopath.  

~~~

_“YOU’RE SURE?” Burnie exclaims, slamming his hands down violently.  The man was not happy.  Not that anyone would be happy to hear that a security specialist legend was guarding a billion bucks._

_“Very sure.  I know the asshole from New York, but I’ve got his picture here, I can send it to you right away.” he says, having snapped a picture with his high quality phone camera._

_“HOW do you know this guy so well?” says Burnie, visibly irritated, not sure if he should trust this idiot from his dumbest squad._

_Michael laughs.  “This asshole worked for the same security company as I did boss.  He got one lucky break and is now some messiah for NPO.  I’d recognize him anywhere.” he says._

_Burnie takes a moment.  “Should we be worried?” he asks plainly._

_Michael takes a moment, remembering how Geoff explained that Burnie liked facts, not opinions.  He kept his Jersey pride out of it, resisting the urge to brag about his superiority._

_“He’s good at what he does.  He’s very cautious.  When I worked with him, he wouldn’t hesitate to call off someone’s plans if he thought they were in danger.  We best not spook him, or he’ll drag his British butt home.” Michael says, pausing for Burnie to take down notes._

_Michael continues.  “Gus could probably get his info from the NPO records.  His mission logs, his preferable routines, or perhaps stuff that might help you understand his plans better.”_

_“That’s good.  We’ll get Gus on that right away..” says Burnie, still taking notes._

_“Get back to the office, I’m getting you on something else.  When you get back, give the picture to Gus.  Not that I don’t trust you, but I want to be fucking sure.” he says._

~~~~~

His “something else” was Geoff getting him this gig in the bar, to be the front man to watching Free.  Big time stuff.  He could smell his promotion.  It smelled like Vodka, but he wasn’t complaining.  

A man sits down in front of him.

“Your strongest drink, please.” says the man.  Michael turns his gaze up, and nearly shits his pants.  It’s hard to miss identifying him, his accent and hair screaming at him.  Lost in his own world, he’d completely missed them walking in.  

Gavin Free was sitting in front of him, seeing his face completely, with Ray next to him.  “Water for me” says the bodyguard, pulling out his iPhone, typing away on a message.  

 _Do not make contact._   That sentence was ringing in his head, him now raging.    

Burnie was going to kill him.


	3. Always Watching

Many different thoughts were racing through Michael’s head.  It started with his usual string of obscenities.  His face must have looked strained as he held in a cavalcade of fucks and shits.  He then thought about his job, and how everything he had ever worked for going down the shitter in less than 20 seconds.  He thought about his girlfriend, a pang of pain and loss going through his head.  He had wanted to propose after all this shit went down, and the love of his life was flying out of his control.  Then he imagined how painful it was probably going to be as Monty shot him in the head..  

Burnie HATED loose threads.  He hated direct confrontation even more.  Whenever anyone in the main organization did missions, there was a very clear standing order that our faces are never to actually make contact with our targets.  Hiding in plain sight was our organization’s greatest power.  Being celebrities made it easy to get close to other celebrities.  The only person to have ever broken this one rule ended up missing the next day.  He never met Ryan, but nobody ever talked about him either.  

“Love the hair mate!” said Free, snapping Michael out of his spiraling depression and rage.  

Of course he wants to talk… thinks MIchael, continuing to dry the same glass repeatedly, likely about to burn a hole into the glass itself.  

“Thanks” says Michael, not saying much.

“Who did it?  I’d love to get something like that done at some point!” he says, giddily.  The bartender hands Free and Navarrez their drinks, and Michael attempts to meld into the background.  

“Yo!  The man asked you a question.”, coming from Navarrez, him likely noticing MIchael backing away.  Michael turns back around.

“My girlfriend did it.  She’s a stylist, so I’m usually her fucking guinea pig when she gets excited over something”, he said nervously.  That actually wasn’t a lie.  His girlfriend was Lindsay Tuggey, and she was a stylist.  Though her styling was usually for the benefit of the Saints as they camouflage themselves for crimes.  

Free actually clapped his hands.  “Well, it’s bloody brilliant!”  Free pokes Navarrez, pointing at Michael.  “Get her contact information!  I’d love to see her work on me sometime!”  

Navarrez pulls out a notepad and slides it to Michael.  “Name and number.” he says, sounding like an asshole.  

Michael nervously picks up the pen and paper, jotting down one of his fake cell phone numbers.  “Call me on that number, she doesn’t have a phone right now” says Michael, not about to give them anything else.  Burnie was already going to kill him, he was definitely not going to give anything else to them.

Navarrez takes the pad.  “Your name?” he says.  

“Mike”.

 _FUCK SHIT GODDAMMIT_   Michael internally generates immediately.  Of all the fake names, he picked a fucking name close to his real one, and a nickname he HATED people calling him.  He was not good in high stress situations, if his internet series was any inclination.  

Free puts out his hand.  “Nice to make your acquaintance Mike!” he says, smiling.  Michael shakes the hand, hoping the man would shortly finish his drink and move on.  He was already considering fleeing the country.  He knew Burnie wouldn’t hurt Lindsay or his parents, he wasn’t that kind of douchebag, but Michael could at least attempt to escape with his life.

“So what do you do in your spare time Mike?” Free continues.  Michael knew he was just being nice, but the man had no idea how deep a grave he was digging for him.

“I do games.  Xbox and shit.” he says, giving in to his fate at this point.  

Free’s face lights up.  “Do you play Halo?!!” he says almost excitedly as a three year old.  

Michael focuses on the newest glass he picked up, drying it off.  There being a list of things he wanted to do before he died, this not being in his top ten.  

“Yeah.” he says.

Free pokes Narvaez.  “I want him.” he says, slamming the rest of his drink down.  Free nods his head to Michael and heads off to the elevator.  

Narvaez sighs.  He motions his finger to Michael   Michael stands still. Narvaez gives him a look of death.  He reluctantly follows Narvaez to the end of the bar.  He pulls out a wad of cash from an inner pocket, and throws it at Michael.  

It was clearly a grand.  He’d done enough drug drops to know what a roll of 20’s looked like and what value they were.  

The Puerto Rican speaks to him in a hushed voice.  

“Mr. Free would like the honor of your…  Company…  This evening.  Come to room 321.  Half an hour.  You’ll get another wad of cash after the evening ends for your silence and compliance with rules.”  he says.  

Navarezz pats Michael on the shoulder.  “Don’t be late.” he says.  

There was a pit in Michael’s stomach.  It was cold, hard and hard to describe.  

“No contact.” he heard clear as day.  

Well…  There would soon be plenty of contact, much to his dismay and horror.  

______________

“WHAT IS HE DOING?!?!” screams Gus Sorola.  He was waving his hands like a maniac, staring at the feed from the Carmino on a large grid of monitors.  

In her seven odd years having since joined the main organization, Alli had only seen this man this angry once or twice in her life.  The first time being when she accidentally destroyed a server containing millions in acquired identities.  The second time when one of his lackeys accidentally deleted the server hosting the Rooster Teeth website.  

Gus Sorola was an…  Interesting man.  His ethnicity aside, his personality was usually very direct.  He always told people what he thought, and never held back.  Being one of the leading hackers and digital assassins in the globe tended to also make him a very cocky man.  Yet, Alli could think of no better mentor.  

Alli was a petite young woman in her 20s.  She had piercing hair, a mixture of pink and purple, and usually wearing very simple outfits that betrays the colorfulness of her hair.  Today was a bright neon pink T-shirt and a pair of very trendy pair of jeans.  Being the second best hacker and digital assassin in the globe tended to make her not care what people think about her.  

“I do believe he is making contact sir.” says Alli, in her sarcastic tone, typing away on a screen, zooming in on Jones’ face, confirming it was him.  She felt bad for Mikey-poo.  Her and Lindsay were good friends, so it hurt to see him screw up like this.    

“THE LITTLE FUCK.  HE WATCHED THEM WALK FUCKING UP TO HIM!  WHAT IS HE FUCKING THINKING!” screams Gus, him now slamming the keyboard furiously.  Alli kept her mouth shut.  Gus might actually inflict his rage on the western seaboard again, wiping their electricity if he got too riled up.    

‘GET ME SOUND.  NOW!” he roars.  

“Calm down you blowhard, I’m trying to work here.” says Alli, running a million different programs at once, typing like a maniac.  Within only a few seconds (Gus still fuming), she has a complete visual on Jones and Navarrez.  Audio too, courtesy of Jones’ phone and the tracking software all their peons had installed.  It was amazing how easy it was to take information from people.  They basically begged for it.    

“Mr. Free would like the honor of your…  Company…  This evening.  Come to room 321.  Half an hour.  You’ll get another wad of cash after the evening ends for your silence and compliance with rules.” speaks Navarezz.  The audio is crap, and the video is blurry but the words are clear.  Alli’s good, but she’s not a fucking god.  Then again, if he wanted that kind of pretty shit, Miller was the better option.  She got results.  Quickly.  That’s why she was the best.  

Gus is remarkably silent.  

Alli rewinds and replays the scene again.  

“Mr. Free would like the honor of your…  Company…  This evening.  Come to room 321.  Half an hour.  You’ll get another wad of cash after the evening ends for your silence and compliance with rules.”

She lets out a small snort.  Mikey-poo’s face was priceless.  Poor kid didn’t swing that way, Alli was well aware of.    

Gus puts his hands in his hair.  “Did…  he….  just….”

Alli finishes Gus’ thought.  “Looks like Free wants to bone Mikey”, she says colorfully, almost texting Lindsay the latest gossip, but deciding to wait until after her boss regains his composure.  

Gus was cool.  He probably wouldn’t have cared.  One of the cardinal four leaders of the Saints, he was the most remarkably laid back about work environment.  Even Mr. Burns was a stickler for a few details.  Mr. Haymen was just insane, and Mr. Ramsey was the most anal-retentive.  

“Wait….” he says, now smiling giddily.  “We have an agent  that can get in Free’s pants.”  Gus is now overjoyed, his wide smile now uncontrollable.  Mr. Sorola had come up with a plan.  That was his plan face.  The face that usually meant Alli was going to be up all night being his bitch.  

“FUCKING YES.” he says, rushing to the keyboard and calling up Burnie.  

Burnie responds immediately.  “Gus, you never call me.  Should I be excited or worried?” Burnie says.  

“Jones fucked up, but in a good way” says Gus.  Alli picks up on his signal, blasting Burnie’s screen with the scene from Narvaez.  She repeats it twice, letting it settle in on Burnie’s face.  

Burnie looks oddly.  “WHAT.  THE.  FUCK.” says Burnie.  The wheels were spinning.  The man was in the midst of showing a face of ridiculous anger and curiosity.  

Gus is smiling.  “Can I take over from here?”  

Burnie thinks for a moment.  He looks angry, but just puts his hands in his hair, and shakes it.  Likely stress.  Running an international gang tends to do that.

“Fine.  I want full visuals.  Blackmail might actually work better here.  We won’t even have to grab the kid.  I’m transferring the case to you.” he says.   

Burnie cuts off the feed.  

Gus turns to Alli.  She was surprised she hadn’t been shooed out of the room during the exchange.  Usually when the Cardinals met, the lackeys aren’t privy to more information than what they need to know.  Alli smiled.  Gus started to trust her more.

“Alli, get Jones on the phone.  Now.” says Gus.  

She started typing away, reading Gus’ mind on what would soon occur. “Another all-nighter boss?  You know, my services don’t come cheap.”

Gus starts excitedly typing away.  You can see the the saliva in his mouth drooling at the chance for the technical division to get yet another big bonus.  He began pulling contacts and agents in the area.  

“You’ll have your plushie.  Whatever you want.  Just get me eyes and ears in Free’s room in the next 10 minutes.”

Alli smirked.  

Her limited edition Gold Tokyo Yoshi Plushie was in the bag.

_________________

Navarezz walked into the elevator, eyes still on “Mike”.  Michael moved quickly, trying to escape from the hotel. Mexico was his destination.  

Michael wasn’t two inches outside of the bar area before his phone buzzed.  “Alli” it said.  

I’m dead.  So dead. he thought.  Of course he would be under surveillance.  Between Alli, Gus and Miller, there wasn’t anything in the globe that they couldn’t find.  His idea of escape was a joke.  He considered not answering and just running, but he held out a small fringe of hope that the phone wouldn’t blow up when he answered it.  

Still buzzing, Michael picks up the phone.

“Hey Mikey-poo, you’re going to have to take one for the team here.” she said playfully.  

Michael was confused.  He wasn’t being…  Killed?  Alli was…  Laughing?  Why wasn’t Geoff contacting him?  Shit would soon be serious.

“You’re the property of the technical division for the rest of the night honey.  Burnie signed off on it, Gus is your new boss, and I’m your eyes and ears.  We’ve got a better opportunity now.” she says, playfully still.

Michael blinked once or twice, taking in and getting excited.  He wasn’t getting killed tonight!

“Gus and I should have complete visuals in the room shortly.  You’re going to sleep with Free and then we’ll blackmail him with it.  Gus thinks we can get even more money out of the kid’s family than with a kidnapping, and if we ever want more money, we can just threaten to make it go viral.” Alli completes, speaking in her usual fast fashion.  

Michael was stunned.  “What…?” he stupidly replies.  

“Keep up honey, we don’t have much time.  Free is expecting you in about 20 minutes, don’t make him wait.  You are going to sleep with Free.  Just do whatever he wants.  If he’s into kinky shit, the better.  Just make sure his face is visible, and keep your phone out in the open for audio recordings.” she continued.  

Michael suddenly gulped.

“Have fun, hun!  Don’t worry, I’ll explain to Lindsay.  You really don’t have much choice.  I mean, you fucked up Mikey-poo.  It’s better this than…  Well..  Making a Cardinal mad.” she said, assuring him.  

“Get to it!” she said, hanging up.

Michael pauses.

“Fuck…” he said, almost too appropriately.  

_________________

Gavin was nervous.  He’d never really done anything like this before.  His body was tense, his hands ice-cold.  He kept dropping his equipment everywhere.

“I wonder if normal people have to do this.” he pondered to himself.

He finished setting up the X-Box, Ray watching him patiently, sitting in a chair.  It wasn’t the first time he’d done this, but it was still embarrassing to say the least.  At least Ray had been on board with the idea.  The drive in the car allowed them to speak for the first time plainly with each other.  Ray was a cool guy.    

“I mean…  Who has to pay people to play co-op video games with them in this day and age?” thinks Gavin.


	4. Clean Kink

Michael must have been standing at the end of the hallway for an eternity.  Likely less than 2 minutes, but it felt long.  

A thousand different scenarios were going through his head.  Most of them dirty, most of them being buzzed in his ear by Alli, there being a minor headphone in his ear where he could hear her clearly.  Free fucking him in the ass and laughing as he wiped Michael’s tears of pain away with hundred dollar bills.  Him having to suck Free’s dick and swallow that nasty shit.  Him getting whipped by Free while Navarrezz watches and him hoisted by chains.  Michael wasn’t into kinky shit, so that was the worst he hoped Free would do to him.    

“OOH OOH, I’VE GOT ANOTHER ONE!” screeched Alli in his ear.  “ You in a clown costume while Free honks your horn!” she said, laughing uncontrollably.  

“SHUT THE FUCK UP.” he whispered in a loud tone.

Michael wasn’t homophobic.  He had no problem with gay guys.  There were plenty of gay guys in the Saints.  Most of them were cool.  Hell, he’d probably not complain if a guy sucked his dick.  He just didn’t like guys the way he liked girls.  It was the way he was wired.  I mean, sex was sex, so he’d probably not completely hate it (he was a guy, after all), but it wasn’t his ideal night of fun and wouldn’t likely be doing it again anytime soon.  He facepalms, slowing rubbing his face, secretly hoping Free wasn’t eccentric.  

He arrived at Free’s door.  He knocked once.  Navarrez answered immediately.  “Come in” he said.  Michael sheepishly walked in, Navarrez pinning him against a door immediately.  

The kinky shit was already starting, he thought.  

“Just checking you for weapons, sorry.” he said, almost sounding sympathetic.  After a quick patdown, he let Michael free.

“Phone?” he asked.  Michael produces his iPhone from his pocket, Navarrez grabs it immediately and places it on a table at the far end of the room.  The resort room was big, but still just one room.  It was far from the bed, but still at least in the room.  Michael could already hear Alli complaining, but there wasn’t much he could do about it, and she knew it.  

Navarezz grabs Michaels’s face and stares deeply into it, meaning business.

“Here are the rules.  You don’t say a word about this to anyone.  Don’t ask questions about who my client is.  My client prefers his anonymity, and he’s not supposed to be doing this anyway.   His father would have a fit if he knew he was wasting his time like this.  You’re going to be this man’s company for tonight and maybe tomorrow night.  Don’t touch him, or I will make sure you suffer painfully.  I have friends in high places.  Follow the rules.  After that, you’re free to go, and you’ll get another grand for your silence.  You keep quiet for a year, you’ll get another grand.  As long as you’re quiet, you’ll get a nice paycheck every year, tax free.  You fuck up or ask for more money and we’ll end you faster than stepping on a fucking ant.”  He was raging, meaning business.  If Michael hadn’t been in the Saints, he probably would have pissed his pants.    

“Don’t touch him?” Michael thought.  The other rules were obvious, but this rule…  Well, it made Michael worried.  What the fuck was Free going to do to him?  More importantly, he was worried what his white pasty ass was going to be filmed doing?  There was no way  that Alli wouldn’t share it with the rest of the main organization during the Christmas parties for the rest of his life.

“Do you understand?” said  Navarrez seriously.  

Michael nods his head reassuringly.  “Yeah..” his voice sounding a little broken.    

“Good.” said Navarrez.  “You can call me Ray.  You’ll refer to my client as Vav.  Got it?” he said, lightening his grip.

“Yeah.” Michael said.  

“RAY, is he here!?” Free shouted from the other room.  He rushed into Michael’s view.  

“Vav” looked very…  Casual.  He was in athletic shorts and an RVB T-shirt.  He hadn’t seen this man in anything short of full suits since he became a priority target.  Something about his personality changed too.  He was way too giddy for his usually reserved persona Michael had seen in the reports he’d gotten.   

Michael was still looking appropriately like a male escort.  Vav pointed to the bathroom.  “There’s some comfy clothes in there if ya want to get out of that mess.” he said.

Michael took the hint.  Let the kinky shit begin, expecting to find some leather chaps and a collar.  Isn’t that what rich people liked?  He tears his eyes away from the two, blushing slightly.  He walked into the bathroom, closed the door and stripped.  He was pale, doing most of his work inside and avoiding the sun at all costs.  Well built, but not too muscular.  He definitely wasn’t the best in shape member of the Saints, but he could hold his own.

Gazing at the clothes, he was…  Intrigued almost.  A pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt?  He didn’t ask, he just pulled it over him.  It was a little tight on him.  Vav was a little thinner than him, but the fit wasn’t too bad.  Much better than his previous look.  

Michael takes a deep breath and walks into the room again, mustering as much courage as he could, ignoring another sexual comment from Alli in his ear.  Vav was on the bed, Ray directly to his side in an armchair.  

Finally taking in the room, it was much more grand than he originally thought.  Unlike the rest of the hotel’s barf-inducing color mess, this was a much more classic room.  Dark cherry hardwood floors were cold on his feet.  The furniture was sparse.  A large bed about double the size of a normal King big with a lovely brown and teal comforter, a handful of armchairs here and there, and a beautiful oak table.  Expensive looking technology and outfits are scattered about messily.  Vav wasn’t a clean person, that was certain.  

It was a room for one person, clearly.  Three people in it was a tad overkill, but it was still plenty spacious.  Better than his dinky setup.

“Hurry you doughnut, I’ve been waiting.” said Vav.  He saw the TV and its familiar logo.  It was the Xbox home screen.  Vav tossed him a controller.  

“I need all the multiplayer achievements in Halo 4, and maybe some other stuff in Halo 3.  It’s all I need to get 100%!” he said proudly.  “Maybe some Capture the Flag online once we get done?”

Michael must have been visibly confused, because Vav pokes him on the head.  “Hello?”

“Uh…  You’re paying me to play video games with you?  I thought you were paying me to..  Sleep with you?” Michael said, putting his hands inside his hard spiky hair.  He had just blurted it out, plain as day.  Alli was losing it over the headset.  

Vav looked at Michael incredulously.  “WOT” he exclaims, in a painful British accent.  HIs face is a rare shade of red, him waving his hands around his face in a “No”.  He now realizes what all of this must have looked like, and is literally dying.  “WHO THE BLOODY HELL JUST SLEEPS WITH SOMEONE THEY PICK UP OFF THE STREET?”, he says, looking disgusted.  He takes a moment, and calms down.  “Sorry, I don’t play like that” he waves his hands.  “I mean…  You’re lovely, but not my type, sorry.  Besides, I prefer the company of women.” he said.

Michael looks at him, still confused.  

“Uh, I don’t usually get to find people who play games, and I didn’t want to come off as some weirdo just asking any old stranger.” he said, blushing.  

Michael’s face paused for a moment, and he started laughing hysterically.  He couldn’t help it.  He rolled so hard that he fell off the bed.  

Even Ray let out a small chuckle.    

“ITS NOT FUNNY!” exclaimed Vav.  

Michael composes himself.  “Yeah, yeah it is.” he said, his jersey accent slurring his speech.  “Dude, if you wanted someone to play a game with you, just fucking ask them, it’s not that damn hard.  You’re so fucking stupid!”  

Ray threw a ball of paper at him.  “No yelling, asshole.  I’ll break your face.”

Vav was mad, but he turned on the game.

“Fine, then you can play the game for free then, you squeldchy miff.” he said, in his most angry voice, which wasn’t very angry.  

The Halo opening starts up, and Michael picks up the controller and gets back on the bed.  

————

Gus had long since gone to bed.  Not 10 minutes into the operation, he swore, threw a monitor out their 16 story building and went home, claiming he’d take out his rage on Apple servers.  So much for his grand plan.  

Alli, however, saw potential.  Assuring her boss she’d get something, he left the operation open until morning before telling Burnie.  Working unpaid overtime at this point, she wanted to keep her eyes on Mikey-poo.  Navarrez had missed the small bug in Michael’s ear, it being the size of a tick, likely mistaking it for a mole or not even noticing it.  She could direct the boy, hopefully saving his ass.  

It was perfect.  Almost a miracle that they managed to picky Mikey-poo of all people.  

“Mikey-poo, see if you can get anything out of him.  Embarrassing stories, some key information, ANYTHING.  Let’s not make this night worthless, you’re going to need some serious brownie points and soon.” she said, knowing what lies in the young man’s future if he didn’t make himself useful quickly.  

Michael can’t really say much to her directly, but she sees he’s picking up on her cue.  

“So Vav, where ya from?” he asks plainly.  

Alli smiled.  Michael was so stupid that even though he couldn’t act himself out of a paper bag, he was natural enough to make it sound like he was a bro.  Probably better than any trained actor.  

“I’m from Tokyo you moron.” he said, his accent in a mocking tone.  

“You’re an asshole, you know that?” he replied.  

“England, if you hadn’t guessed already.” Free replies.  

Alli knew that much already.  “Could you please get some information we could actually USE Mikey-poo?”, she said angrily, sighing.

“Got a girlfriend?  Family?” Michael asked.

Vav snickers.  “Got a dad, that’s about it.  He had it his way, I’d probably have a wife already, but I’m not eager with his selections.”

Alli noted that.  Not exactly blackmail worthy, but still something.

“Get him to talk about his visit here!” she said, thinking critically.

“What brings you here?” he says.  

“Oh, I’m heading to RTX….” Free says, being cutoff by Navarezz.  “VAV.” he says curtly.  Not in an angry tone, just one of irritation.  Similar to a parent chastising a child.  

Michael picks up on the cue.  “Dude, you going to RTX too?” he says, putting his fist up for a bump.  “Wicked, me too!” he says, far too enthusastically for Michael.  

“Chill Michael.” she says.  “You’re not a frat bro, quit embarrassing yourself.”

Vav returns the fist bump, as Alli sees on the screen.  His face is bright and excited.

“You been before?” Vav asked.  

Michael nods, letting out a small whoop from a play on the screen.  Alli sees the Xbox feed.  Michael was embarrassing the poor man, having more than double his score.

‘Is it fun?” Vav asked.  

Michael nods his head, pausing the game.  “Dude, it’s awesome.  The have so much shit there that it’s impossible to get it all in one day.  You’ve GOT to check out the podcast panel though, it’s fucking awesome” he said, giving a thumbs up.

Vav laughs.  “Yeah, I love the stories they tell.”

Alli gets a lightbulb in her head.  “Michael, see if you can go with him tomorrow.  Offer to take him around!  He’s having fun with you, so maybe he wants someone to talk to!” she says, taking in everything about “Vav”.  

She wasn’t exactly a psychologist, but she could see the signs.  Gavin Free, the richest young man in the world was a very serious individual to many.  Always the best of high society, most of the dossier described him as an aristocratic man, being no-nonsense and charming.  She recalled how he actually made some women SWOON.  Who the fuck swoons in this day in age?  He was fucking Gatsby to the world..  

This evening was showing her different.  She could see he was acting like any usual young man.  Hell, he was a lot like Michael, just less rage-inducing.  No wonder he offered to pay for Michael’s silence.  This wasn’t the most attractive image of the young man, but certainly wasn’t enough to garner the money the Saints were hoping for.  But maybe it was a gateway into something.

Michael turns to Vav.  “Want to hang out tomorrow?”

Ray turns to him almost immediately, Vav cutting him off almost immediately.  

“RAY.  We’re paying him to shut up anyway, how could this possibly be dangerous?” he says, whining away.  

Ray stands up and looks Michael over.  “I’ll think about it.” and turns away.

Alli smirks. “Bingo!”

——————————-

Ray wasn’t exactly irritated at Gavin.  He was still WAY better than anyone he’d been done before.  He recalls some of this other clients and their disgusting romps he had to watch.  Gavin’s guilty pleasure was paying someone to play video games.  Much cheaper and not exactly something for the tabloids.  Gavin’s father wouldn’t approve, of course, but Ray really didn’t care.  So long as Gavin was safe, that’s all he was concerned with.  This was just an extension of his job.  Besides, he liked the kid.  Ray would have offered to play with him, but he needed to be in constant surveillance.  Plus, he didn’t want to break the illusion of fear and badassery.

Still, Gavin was taking a few too many luxuries.  It was one thing to have Mike in his room playing a game.  Twas easy enough to kick his ass in a private room if he got any ideas.  In a public area?  It’d be way too easy to pull a knife or something while Ray kept his distance.  Not like this guy was devious or anything.  After all, it had been him and Gavin been the ones to make first contact.  Nobody was that lucky.

It was 3 AM.  He popped a small green pill.  Latest in energy shit.  Kept him awake as long as he needed, no side effects.  Killed the part of the brain that required sleep, suppressing it.  He’d need sleep eventually, it just sort of rescheduled it for a later time.  

Gavin was out cold.  Mike was still playing, fighting sleep.  They’d gotten the last achievements he needed except for one.  Mike was still on that one.  

“Fuck…” he said softly, yawning as he died again.  He needed Gavin for this part, but he kept trying regardless.    

Ray stands up and gently adjusts Gavin’s body, putting him under the covers and tucking him in.  He really was like a little kid when his father wasn’t around.  Not that he blamed him.  Even only knowing the man for a short time, he could tell how tight his father wound him.    

Mike looked up at Ray.  “Uh…  I can go..” he says pointing to the door.

Ray shakes his head.  “Nope.  You’re staying here.  Just crash on the bed.  I’d prefer to keep an eye on you if you don’t mind.  We can probably pay you more if you hang with him tomorrow too.  I’ll just run a quick check on you, and everything should be cool.” Ray says seriously.  

Mike stares at him intently.  “Can I make a quick call?”

Ray turns his head up.  “Sure, if you do it on speaker.”

Mike gets up, grabs his phone and dials a number.  He puts it on speaker, handing it to Ray who had been motioning for it.  

“Hello?” said a female voice.

“Hey hun, it’s Mike!” he said sleepily.

“Where are you?!  I’ve been worried!” exclaimed the voice.  Ray noted how she sounded cute.  

“I’m at Camino.  They’ve got me working the late shift.  I’ll see you tomorrow night after RTX, sorry babe.” he explains.  

There’s silence.  “Ok hun, don’t work too hard!  Have fun tomorrow!”  

The two say their goodbyes and Ray turns off the phone, tossing it back to Mike.  “You can keep it, just don’t use it without my permission.  I’ll be watching.”  Mike puts it on the table next to the bed, nodding his head.  He lays down next to Gavin, turning his back to him.  He starts snoring softly, falling asleep in only a few moments.  

Ray stands up and walks around to the other man.  “Let’s find out who you really are, shall we Mike?” he says softly to himself, barely above a whisper.  Ray whips out a fancy looking phone, something far outside the public sector.  He snaps a picture, and presses a combination of buttons.

“Scanning” said the main screen, running through the NPO’s database quickly.  Any secret this man had would soon be revealed.

———————

“MILLER!  CATCH THAT SHIT!” screamed Alli.  She was working as fast as she could, grateful that Miller popped in when he did.  He was usually night shift, so she had expected him, but he managed to come in at exactly the perfect time.

“On it.” said the painfully fake British voice he was going for this week.  Matt Miller was ranked just below Alli in the technical division.  He actually worked more for the financial department with Mr. Haymen, but was technically under Gus’ authority.  Matt wore neon blue outfits, actually outfitted with lights on them.  He was a fucking Christmas tree.  He wore black eyeliner and lipstick, and had a wild black hairdo matching Alli’s, but more spiky.  

Miller was slower than Alli, but prided himself on high quality work.  In the criminal underground, speed was generally more useful of a talent to have, but in this instance, she needed him.  

Alli routes the scan into Miller’s machine, him expertly navigating it through a maze, a maze almost an exact clone of the NPO database Gus had acquired earlier.  Pulling MIke’s fake identity, he shot it back to Alli, her shooting it back to Ray’s phone.  

Alli smirked again.  “Gotcha bitch” she said.  

———-

“Mike Gazzo”, Ray said to himself.  The picture was different, but if the hairstyle was taken out of the equation, everything else was spot on.

No criminal record, not on any radars, and most definitely not on any terrorist list.  Confirmed his employement with Carmino from last year’s W-2, and he did indeed have an Xbox Live account, confirming him playing Halo.  Everything checked out.

Ray turned his head to Gavin, smiling in his sleep, probably having a pleasent dream.  Ray adjusted his glasses, and took a plop back into the armchair.  

“Fine.  You can have your little friend.” he said.  Not like he’d be able to say no to the kid’s eyes anyway.  It should be fine.  Ray was a professional.  He could handle any situation.  Not that he was expecting one.

————

It was the first day of the RTX.  The podcast panel was packed.

Shots rang out through the convention hall.  

Burnie’s panicked face was clearly visible on the main stage, him in the middle of an embarrassing story.  The podcast feed was cut immediately.  He turned to Gus to his right, and stood up, issuing orders into the Microphone for the attendants, shouting for the security guards to secure the room.

Monty took his leave from the sidelines, rushing into a side room, likely on his way into the main hall to deal with the issue, him attaching a black and red mask to his face, pulling off his anime-esque outfit in the process, revealing a tight-fitting athletic suit.

Burnie put his hand to his ear.  “What the fuck is going on Alli?” he mutters silently.

Her voice was panicked.  “Free has been shot at.  Navarrez is down.  Not our guys boss.”

 


	5. Today

The morning had been anything but normal for Gavin.  His eyes fluttering open slowly, he took in his surroundings.  In his arms was another man, the man he’d met only last night.  Mike was asleep still, drooling slightly.  Nothing intimate, Gavin had obviously turned in his sleep, cuddling the man subconsciously.  It wasn’t bad, in fact.  Maybe it was his upbringing, but Gavin loved nothing more than companionship, no matter the form.  He fondly recalled a few passing flames, smiling in his recollection and blushing as he remembered equally cute mornings.

He arose, noticing Ray was missing from his view.  The man must have stepped into the restroom.  

The man beside him awoke, rubbing his eyes and looking at Gavin, yawning with an offensive breath.  

“Hey dude” he says, standing up.  

“Gavin.  Gavin Free.” he said.

Mike looked confused.  

“My name.  You don’t bloody have to call me Vav.” he said.  He knew better than to say that in front of Ray, so this was likely the only chance he’d get.

“What the fuck brought that up?” he says looking at Gavin with a bewildered look.  He hadn’t made the connection.  Not that most Americans outside of business would likely know him.  His fame was mostly linked in Europe and the far north of America.

Gavin turned to him slowly.  “Nothing, I just hate that nickname.”, him not lying completely.  Despite just having met the man, Gavin was hoping that maybe there could be something more here.  Maybe a friendship.  Someone he could hang out with online.  Being known as “Vav” wasn’t going to cut it.  He didn’t want to lie to this one person.  Even if it was for one day, he wanted to retain his normalcy again.  Just another day like when he was a filmmaker.  Where everyone knew his name and nobody gave a fuck.

“Michael.” he says.  

Gavin turns his gaze back up.  “I prefer Michael.  It’s not my name, but I just prefer that…” he said, trailing off slightly.  

“Mi-cool?” Gavin said colorfully, mocking his name slightly.  

Michael threw his hands up, stretching.  Ray walks back in, returning from the restroom.  He was in a much more casual attire this morning.  Jeans and a T-shirt, actually.  With his scruffy beard and glasses, he looked more like a hipster than anything.  Ray pointed at Michael.  “There’s a change of clothes in there for you, get showered and ready and we’ll head down to the conference.  Vav, we’ve got some breakfast for you coming up.” he states.  

Gavin smiled like an idiot.  Today was going to be a good day.

__________

Burnie was stressed out.  Having both Joel and Gus in your office at the same time tended to do that to the man.  It being the biggest day for Rooster Teeth and having a billion bucks walking around certainly wasn’t helping things.

Gus was a fucking slob today too, much to Burnie’s dismay.  A ratty T-Shirt he’d slept in, and a pair of really offensive Hawaiian pants.  He’d known the man since college, and knew better than to ever expect him to ever put on formal attire even as their “gang” was closing in on claiming most of the south and achieving a net worth greater than that of any cartel.

At the opposite end of the room was Joel was wearing some fucked up white vest on top of a black button-up with white pants.  He looked like some fucked up villain from one of Monty’s anime.  Actually, that was a pretty accurate description of the man.    

One of Gus’s people were there too, some chick named Alli.  At least SHE seemed competent and normal compared to the other two.  Wearing a solid black suit top and matching black skirt with long boots, she looked the far most competent of the people in front of him.  She looked formal, professional and someone Burnie wanted to listen to.  It helped she was the mastermind behind Gus’s ridiculous plan now.

“Tell me again.  How did we go from a simple kidnapping to smutty blackmail and back to kidnapping, except that it’s not exactly kidnapping?  All in 24 hours?” Burnie says calmly, attempting to hold down a desire to slap them all for changing the gameplan.  

Joel guffawed.  “I’m not sure what Tech is thinking, but I say we stick with my original plan.  We just rob them blind.” he said.  With Free in America, security would likely be split.  Joel’s plan was to empty out the home in England, and just take it all.  

Burnie shushed the man.  

Gus motions to the girl.  “Alli will explain.  I’m pretty much handing over the operation to her anyway.” he says, pulling out his iPhone and playing some game.

The girl stands up and moves to the center of the three, now looking like she’s about to give some doctoral dissertation.  “The plan is simple.  From what I’ve observed of Mr. Free, he’d likely not be against running away from his situation, maybe even assisting us if we promised him freedom.  I have recordings to that effect.” she states professionally.  Moving towards Burnie’s desk, she hands him a photo taken earlier that morning.  It depicted one of Geoff’s boys playing some game with Free, them looking remarkably close.

“The surveillance equipment we hotwired into the room from the concierge was running all night.  I spent the better part of 10 hours watching him bond with Michael, our undercover agent from Geoff’s department.” she said, now being interrupted again by Joel.

“That’s another thing.  Why the fuck is our drug unit involved in this?  From what I understand, they were just for surveillance?” he said smugly.  It was no secret that Joel was disgusted with the drug unit, wanting only to dedicate the Saints money into financial dealings and technology.  

Burnie shushed him again.  “Please continue.” he said, motioning to the girl.

She takes a seat next to Gus, a little nervous now with Joel staring at her.  

“Michael is wired and has a constant feed to us.  We can feed him directions on planting the idea in his head and probably get him to trust Michael really well.  If we can get Narvaez out of the picture, I’m sure Gavin would feel less pressure.  More importantly, if it’s revealed that Micahel is a Saint, and one that “saved” Gavin from his life, we might make an even greater ally if Gavin’s daddy was out of the picture.” she finished, folding her hands into her lap.

“How can we be so sure of him complying?” asks Burnie, it being a reasonable question.

She adjusted her tie slighty, a nervous habit likely.  “Free seems like the kind of man who requires coddling.  He’s like a big kid, wanting someone to tell him what to do.  Right now daddy moneybags is pulling the strings.  You’ve seen how he responds to  Narvaez, following his orders completely and utterly, most likely because he’s in authority.  If someone comes along with a better offer and a bigger authority…” she says, now having the full weight of her plan in front of Burnie.

Burnie pondered for a moment.  The girl was right.  Everything fit into place, and he had come to the same conclusion of Free long before she mentioned it.

“Let’s say for a second that all this goes according to plan.” says Joel.  He’s now looking at Alli, staring her down.  

“Don’t you think it’d look really shady if all of a sudden James Free passes away, and the Saints start getting his money funneled into them?  Gavin would be useless then.  He’d be found out, and he’s no use to us at that point, especially if his bank account gets froze from the feds.  Then we’d have a baby to deal with.” he finishes.  

Joel is an intimidating man, even discounting him being a Saint Cardinal.  Some might call him fucking insane with his look, but Burnie tries to not think the worst of one of his older friends.  As a Saint though, he was the source behind over half of the Saint’s income and had enough connections and wealth to rule a small country.  But he was just being cruel at this point.  The poor girl was nearly a crumpled mess seeing his eyes give her…  The look.  The look he’d seen Joel give to those he’d eventually end up murdering in cold blood.

Gus come to her rescue.  “Come off it Joel.  You really think we’re gonna just take all the money at once?  Despite our finance unit sucking a big dick, I’m sure they’d figure something out.” he says, laughing a bit at the end, patting Alli on the back.

Burnie chuckles a bit too.  

Joel turns to Burnie.  “Seriously.  You’re considering this?” he states questioningly.  

“Sounds good to me!” says a familiar voice.  Entering the office finally was Geoff.  He’d been getting a feed from his cell phone up until that point, him running a bit late from RTX setup.  He’d covered Burnie’s stuff so he could focus on this meeting.  

The man was in a gruff outfit, his tattoos showing plainly.  Geoff was rough to begin with, but his sweaty T-shirt and way too worn out jeans gave away the majority of his personality.  “I don’t give a fuck” it screamed loudly.  Despite that, Geoff was one of Burnie’s closest friends.  In charge of the Drug Unit, he was usually responsible for keeping income flowing from low-end narcotics and other seedy dealings.  There was no man he trusted more, mostly because of how honest Geoff was.  He’d even tell Joel to suck a dick and not fear him.  That was a rare thing.  

“Yes, let’s take the word of Mr. Druggie, that’s always great.” said Joel mockingly.  Joel hated everyone, but hated Geoff the most of all.  Likely dating back to high school jealousies, Burnie rolled his eyes.

“Joel, could you please get the sand out of your vagina?  This is a good plan.  If it doesn’t work, we still get Free.  This Michael kid can just grab him.  If it does, we have an important ally.” Burnie states, having made up his mind.

“Alli, you’re the lead on this.  Don’t disappoint me.” he said looking at the girl.  

She stood up and saluted him, the typical Saint’s way.  A middle finger across her heart and bowing.  “I’ll get everything setup.  I could use a security team to insure a safe escape for Free and to try and intercept Narvaez if he gets a bit too bold.” she says.  

Geoff stands up.  “I got some guys for you.  I’ll take you to them.”  

The two exit the room, likely getting the operation underway.

Joel turns to Gus.  “Lovely girl really.  Just oversteps her authority a bit, wouldn’t you say?  Well, I guess she takes after the best.” he says with venom in his voice.  

Burnie shakes his head.  “Joel, go get changed.  Podcast attire.”

Joel eloquently exits the room, knocking over a figurine on his way out, breaking the head off the body.  

Gus looks at Burnie.  “Miss the old days?” he says, lounging back in his chair.

Burnie nods.  “Yeah.”

Today was going to suck.

____________

Joel Haymen was a perfect man.  At least, he knew that.  It was the fault of the world that they couldn’t see his brilliance.  Shunned as an economist, he had grander plans now.  Much grander.  Yet today, he was surprisingly unhappy for such a perfect man.  The meeting had gone terribly.  Once again, Burnie fails to see the endgame of their production.  Shortsighted, unfortunately.  Still, Burnie was one of the few individuals that gave him the power he needed to see his ambitions into reality.

Walking in the hallways, he sees people avoiding his gaze and turning about face as he approached them.  He smiled a half-smile.  That kind of stuff got him hot.  It was far more enticing than any woman was.   He felt himself get hot in his pants, lavishing the feeling as it intensified.  People feared him, and for good reason.  No one should ever attempt to get in his way.

Turning a corner, he spots a perfect example of it.  The purple haired bitch was talking with the shitty loser and his even shittier bitches.  Geoff had been a thorn in his side since before he came into power, but the girl was just another of the latest thorns on an otherwise beautiful stem of a rose.  He immediately loses his erection.

What pathetic creatures… he thought.  He imagined stomping on them, removing them from his eyesight.  The girl could have had such potential.  It’s a shame she hadn’t taken up his offer like Miller had.  She just lacked…  The vision.  Not like Miller, the only one of Gus’s dogs that even mattered.  That puppy was eager to lap up anything Joel threw his way.  He liked it when people did that.  Made things…  Simpler.

He walked past them, not even acknowledging their presence.  He exited the door and into the hot sun, his attendant close in hand, producing an umbrella to shield his perfect body from the harmful rays.  He’d forgotten who he’d snagged today.  Someone from Monty’s crew.  Jerry?  Merry?  Something that ended in y.  Not that he cared.  He just needed someone for the day, and well.  He was there.  

Escorting him to the car, Terry opens the door for him, bowing before him.  Another great puppy.  He smiles and as the door to his small passenger Limo closes shut and the car rushes away.  

Today would be a good day.

———————————-

The expo was already crowded.  Michael was surprised at the turnout.  It was nearly triple from last year, but made sense.  In the last year, Rooster Teeth had managed to double their viewing audience, and the convention hall reflected it.  He almost regretted that he couldn’t be there as his ragequit persona.  He liked being an asshole for a living.  Speaking of which, all these distractions had basically left him a week behind in work.  

He grumbled internally.  On top of that, they were in the processing line.  Checking passes, security check and everything else.  It would have gone faster, but Narvaez had insisted on bringing a bag to carry Gavin’s purchases, doubling the wait time since they couldn’t just get in the main line.  

The three of them didn’t stand out much from the other guests.  Va-…  Michael shakes his head a bit, remembering what the man had said earlier.  Gavin maybe a little bit.  Then again, Gavin would stand out to anyone.  Even without the expensive suit or the stupid mannerisms of an aristocrat, he looked like a celebrity.  

He was wearing a very expensive T-shirt, cut low to reveal a very surprisingly hairy chest, and revealing his equally hairy arms.  A Gucchi original, he think he recalled.  He had on some khaki pants, which looked far too hot to wear in Austin, but Gavin assured him that it was fine.  Oh and sunglasses naturally.  Aviators.  Way too expensive looking.  Probably cost more than all of Michael’s belongings back  home easily.  

Michael was in…  Something?  It was a baseball length T-shirt, but had a hood on the back of it.  It was like a T-Shirt equivalent of a hoodie.  oddly enough, it was purple, matching the colors of the Saints almost to a T.  Another hand-me-down from Gavin, similar to the nightclothes the previous evening.  He wore jeans too, though they were far too tight to be comfortable.  Michael wasn’t fat, but Gavin was a skinny prick.  He began wondering if they fed the kid enough.  

“Can you still hear me Michael?” said Alli, in a surprisingly official sounding voice.  Michael stretched his arm out in the air, their signal to confirm.  

“Good.  We’re going to take this slowly, do you understand your mission?” she stated.  Michael really didn’t.  Not at least to make sense of it.  He was apparently supposed to be fucking with Gavin’s head.  

He stretches again, confirming.

“Wait until Ray steps back from the two of you.  When you’re in conversations, just keep hammering on and on about things that make your life great.  Nothing negative.” says Alli.

Michael ponders if he’s the right man for this job.  Not that he had much choice at this point.   

The line moves up more quickly, Michael noticing one of Geoff’s men speaking to the head of security, a likely Saint plant.  The guard stops the line and Andrew walks towards them.  “Mr. Free” he says, shaking his hand.  “My name is Andrew Blanchard, Burnie sent me to get you in a bit more quickly, just head this way.” he says, motioning him to the front of the line.  

Gavin looks embarrassed for some reason, but pulls me with him, Ray in close tow behind him.  The security guard doesn’t even check our bags.  Andrew pats Gavin on the back.  “Welcome to the Rooster Teeth Expo!” he says excitedly.  

Michael looks at the man, suddenly feeling a pang of guilt with that smiling face.  Not too much guilt though.  Mr. Moneybags was his ticket to the bigtime.

Today was going to be…  A day.

—————————-

Ray was not happy.  At all.  There were too many fucking people here.  He’d nearly lost Gavin and Mike twice now, having to literally push several people into the floor at times when his eye contact was nearly lost.  

Luckily, Mike seemed on board with the idea of keeping in good graces with Ray.  He was constantly looking around, always signaling to me where they were.  Smart man, likely doing it for the extra dough.  A grand for a few hours of playtime wasn’t bad.  Ray liked Mike.  He made things easy.  Maybe they could arrange something with this in the long term.  I mean..  Gavin would need a best man eventually, right?

Though he was now cursing himself for not bringing more protective units.  He’d originally decided that he’d be fine on his own.  Especially with Gavin not his usual near-princely self and his obnoxious sunglasses keeping his face unrecognizable.  He followed his usual routine with single day outings, it was easiest.  

Blanchard was there too, being a personal attendant to them, courtesy of Mr. Burns.  Not that he was much help.  He was just there, taking up space.  He did manage to get them into places more quickly though.  His one useful talent.  

Ray had noticed one thing though.  Nothing big, it’s just that the kiddo seemed sad for some reason.  Like puppy dog sad.  Despite being dragged everywhere with Mike, everyplace seemed to make him more and more upset.  Odd considering how much Gavin had been creaming his pants over the event for weeks now.

He’d had enough.  Ray approaches the two.  “Guys, wanna grab a bite?” he says in a much more casual tone than his usual gruffness.  He even surprised himself how real it sounded.  

Gavin turned to him, nodding, not saying much, his eyes not even registering a blip with Ray’s.  He was visibly frowning.  Mike looked up to me, giving me a “What the fuck?” look, shrugging his shoulders.  Whatever was wrong, Mike was certainly not aware either.

Ray escorts the three to a small table outside the main exhibit hall.  He pulls out containers from his bag, handing one to Gavin.  

“What’s up man?” he says, still in his very casual tone, hoping to get some information if he spoke on the man’s level.

Gavin’s not even touching his container.  A waste, that shit was like five hundred bucks of imported something.  

“I just…  Well…” he pauses, not even looking up.  “I guess what I’m saying is that I want….” he pauses again, almost in tears.  Ray gives him a look of pure concern, about to place his hand on his shoulder when..

BANG.  

A few moments pass in time.

BANG.

Ray doesn’t move.  He feels the pain immediately.  He knows immediately what is happening and mouths something to Mike.  The kid would likely die now, but he had some minor hope that maybe Mike would at least get him to a security guard or Blanchard would scream for help quickly enough.  He wanted to form an intricate sentence giving his escape plans, but the words were not coming.  “Run…” he finally says before falling to the floor in a crumpled mess, spilling the contents of Gavin’s bag everywhere, merchandise scattering.

Everything gets very cold.

Today was not a good day.

______________

Miller is surprised at the level of cruelty in Michael’s heart.  He hadn’t expected it from such a low peon.

Sitting in the operation center, he sees Michael clear as day pick the poor Free’s heart like a guitar.  In the underground of the main Rooster Teeth branch, the operation center held a screen the size of a jumbo-tron, housing thousands of images and screens.  Computers everywhere, at least 20 or so memebrs of the tech department here.  Miller on the one closest to his boss, Gus, hoping to impress him with his work today.  The biggest image on screen was trained on Michael and Free.  

Michael’s work.  He was impressed.  Matt was not a man easily impressed.

Matt smiled on the screen, watching the rich boy’s attitude change from sheer joy to sheer agony.  Each panel.  Each booth.  Each one another aching story or memory that Michael would etch into Free’s mind, bagging his emotions down farther and farther.  Just by even dangling the idea of freedom to this man was enough to make him lose his composure.  Michael was like a little baby Joel, and Matt loved watching Joel work.

“Dude, this shit is awesome!  My buddies and I would play the shit out of this!” he hears Michael exclaim, pointing to some game demo Matt could care less about.  “I mean, I can already see us staying up way too fucking late and having to get breakfast at 4 AM because we’re so fucking wasted.” he hears Michael chuckle.  “I’ve seriously got to call Blondie and get her in on it too.” he says, now discussing some woman Matt cared nothing about.  “Dude, you got anyone back home?  I bet there’s going to be a lot of multiplayer achievements, and those would be a bitch to get solo.” he said coldly.

Matt shudders, watching Gavin absorb the information.  It’s like a high for him.  Watching this rich bastard realize that he’ll never be happy is almost too much for him.  The look on his face was priceless.

“Michael, wave to Ray, he’s getting that look.” says Alli to Michael.  Matt turned to the girl, giving her an invisible look of disgust.  He hated how she was the prodigy, despite her sloppy work.  He hated it even more that the bitch was ruining his fun, interrupting the feed constantly barking orders at Michael.  

So Matt ignored her, instead focusing on recording the days events.  He’s send a copy to Joel.  Joel would like this.  Joel could use him.

Well, he did until Alli freaked the fuck out.  Matt hadn’t even heard it at first, only gathering the pieces of the story as the op center became a mess of shouting and screaming, Alli the loudest of them all.

“Free has been shot at.   Narvaez is down.  Not our guys boss.” she says, visibly upset.  Matt gets back into his position, now watching her every move.  This was better than Free’s world crumbling around him.  

“WHO IS IT” he heard his boss scream.  Mr. Burns was angry.  He’d never seen Mr. Burns angry.

“We don’t know!  There’s at least twenty of them.  I’m getting the security teams deployed.  Take cover, I’m sending help your way!” she says, issuing orders left and right.

“MATT!  I WANT TO KNOW WHO WE’RE DEALING WITH!” she screams, pointing at me.

“On it love.” he replies, cracking his knuckles and typing away, noticing his own boss Gus working away as well, constantly asking for Matt’s assistance as Alli trained herself solely on giving directions.  

It would be Matt’s finest day.

———————————-

“There are events in our lives that determine who we are as people.” says a familiar, strong, female voice.  Gavin recalls it was his mother that had said that.  

Seeing Ray fall to the ground, he watches as his bodyguard’s eyes obtain a wild look to them.  He falls in slow motion, his hand only inches away from his shoulder when the shots were fired.

“Those events might be scary, and when you’re scared…  It’s ok.” the voice continues.  “Everyone gets scared.”

“Run…” he hears softly, him now paralyzed in fear, seeing the strong man in front of him lose the spark of life before him.  

Gavin feels a hand clutch his shoulder, pulling him to the ground as the table they are on is flipped opposite of Ray, protecting the three of them from the now barrage of bullets flying in the air.  

“But…  If you have a chance, don’t forget..” she says, Gavin now picturing her face.  He’d loved his mother.  She was an angel that had saved him from a life of despair and hunger.  She had sleek brunette hair, a dark shade and as long as her knees.  She was beautiful, Gavin recalled.

He barely sees Michael in the corner of his eye.  He’s pulled up his hoodie, likely to protect his face somewhat.  Of all things, he sees Michael get handed a gun from their attendant.  Why would this kid have a gun?  Michael is yelling something, blasting with his gun, the attendant covering Gavin’s body on the floor from fire in the other direction.  

“Don’t forget…  Other people are scared too.  Protect them.” she says, tussling a smaller Gavin’s bangs that covered the left side of his face.  He remembers blushing at that, swearing to never wash that part of his hair ever again.

Those were the last words he’d ever heard his mother speak to him.

Gavin looks at Ray, seeing that he’s still breathing.  It’s strained, and he’s still conscious, likely in pain.  He snags a T-Shirt from the scattered remains of his purchases, and presses hard on the wound.  It was in the shoulder, very close to the heart.  Adrenaline now is running through his body, the world returning from slow-motion and now running in high octane.  He was doing everything to not barf at the puddle of blood is now ruining his pants.  “Stay….  Stay….” he said, straining to say the words.

“THIS IS SAINTS TERRITORY BITCH!” he hears the attendant Andrew scream.

“Saints?” thinks Gavin, recalling the many stories he had heard of those with that.. Name.  Ray turned his head to Andrew, giving him a wild look, him trying to say something, but unable, blood running out of his mouth.

“We’re moving him!” screams Michael, grabbing Gavin’s collar and pulling him away from Ray.  He can’t fight Michael, him being twice as strong as Gavin, but Gavin kicking and screaming, pointing to Ray.  He’s trying not to cry, but he’s mildly hysterical.  “GET HIM!” he screams, like a big baby throwing a tantrum.

“Fucking grab him, I can’t move him like this!” Michael screams, pushing Gavin back down as another round of bullets fire their way.

Andrew takes the hint, picking up Ray’s body and hoisting it on his back.  Gavin calms down, still slightly teary eyed, but now assisting in his own rescue and no longer putting up a fight.

Bullets are still being fired, but at a higher rate now.  More had come to the party, that much was certain, though Gavin could swear the heat on them had died down.  

The young British man looked down towards his feet, ducking behind the barricades that Michael would throw down as they slowly made their way towards the exit.  He was amazed at how strong the man was, vending machines fearing him in his wake.  Ray was still being dragged by the other attendant, Gavin refusing to move until Ray catches up to them every time.  He was still bleeding badly though.  He wouldn’t last long without medical attention.  

Gavin’s father had given him 3 stern warnings before allowing him to make the trip overseas to Austin, Texas for RTX.  

1)  If you’re alone, don’t tell anyone who you are.

2)  STAY AWAY from the Saints.

3)  Keep it in your pants.

Gavin looked up at the man above him, the one who had seconds ago grabbed him by the neck, saving his life, taking in the curly red hair with blonde tips poking out of the hoodie, knowing exactly who was taking him.  Michael.  It was the man he’d met the night before, the one who he’d introduced himself to personally, revealing himself in its entirety.  The man who was now saving his life.  The man whose life Gavin wanted more than anyone else’s.  

He whispered softly.  “Well..  1 out of 3 isn’t bad… Right, dad?” Gavin mutters sticking close to the nearby wall as a bullet ricochets near his head.

Today wasn’t the day he’d expected.

———————————

Monty Oum was a man of efficiency and business.  As soon as the shots were heard, he was already making his way towards the main hall.  As many admitted openly, he looked like an anime character.  Wild spiky black hair and his asian origin accented his fashion preferences, making that statement almost irrefutable.  He never bothered arguing.    

“MONTY! GEOFF! BARBARA!  THEY’RE IN AREA 3-B” screams  a female voice shrieking.  It was likely Alli, her not exactly in the most calm state of mind, but still managing to do her job as op manager, issuing orders left and right over the headsets in those involved in the operation.  But the bitch really needed to calm down.  While Monty was officially Burnie’s bodyguard, this was a far too pressing matter, and Burnie had shooed him away, insisting he was fine.  Public relations nightmare aside, there was no way they would recover if Free was killed.

He chucked off his clothes, revealing a exosuit armor, compliments of the tech division’s R&D department.  He added his signature mask, red and black, almost in a floral pattern, granting him data and visuals directly from the operations center.  Alli’s face pops up on it, her uploading data at a ridiculous pace.  Soon enough, it was basically Iron Man’s mask, with Alli playing the part of Jarvis.  

He made a mental note of how kickass that might be in a future RVB.

He rushes quickly, sprinting quickly past panicking fans, them barely noticing him, likely mistaking him for an idiot cosplayer.  He pulled out a small pistol from his holster, popping two anomalies that glowed red on his screen.  He’d barely moved his hands and certainly hadn’t even aimed.  The girl was already marking targets for him, as well as utilizing the nerve gear that helped assist in his accelerated motor functions.

Monty smiled.  He liked her.  She prioritized him and his mask first.  Smart girl.  He was the closest to Free, so it made sense.  

**  
Today was going to be a new record.**


	6. The Escape

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT.  An electrical current goes through the older man in his thirties, making him turn limp instantly, falling over quickly.  The man had been in formal attire, like most of the attackers so Barbara was surprised it worked, half expecting  him to have some sort of padding under his vest.  Nope.  Poor guy hadn’t even seen them coming.

 

Barbara was from Canada, a long time addition to the Saints, nearly since its first founding.  She had shoulder length blonde hair.  Like most of Burnie’s administrative division, she was in casual clothes, looking the part of a Rooster Teeth employee.  She had on a podcast t-shirt and jeans.  Not attack dog apparel, that was for sure.  If it weren’t for the fanny pack filled with weapons, or the stun gun in her hand, she’d look like a normal woman.

 

“Sorry!” the woman next to her said, in her cute upbeat Australian accent.

 

Barbara turned to her.  “Did you seriously just apologize to the guy that’s SHOOTING at us?!” she said, an almost unreal tone to her voice.

Caiti  was new.  She was Jack’s girlfriend, all the way from Australia.  She had cute brown hair about shoulder length, an adorable Aussie accent and wore glasses.  She was in casual attire, having been manning a nearby booth when Barbara picked her up.  She’d barely been a Saints for less than a month now and still hadn’t had her formal weapons training, Jack attempting to keep her in admin and out of the main fight.  As a peon in the administrative squad, that would usually be fine.  “I HATE VIOLENCE!” she had exclaimed when Barbara had suggested she take it anyway..  Not that Barabara disagreed.  In fact, Barbara disliked violence as well, having only a stun gun, a pistol and a few flashbangs in her possession.  Still, she’d fuck their shit up if they tried to hurt her.  Nobody messed with Blondie.  

 

She grabbed Caiti mostly out of a desire to protect the girl, but also because Alli had been screaming in her ear about getting someone with medical training.  THAT, Caiti was good at.  She’d taken every first aid and medical classes the Saints offered her, having more training than most nurses and could easily be a doctor if she wanted. Thought the Saint’s didn’t usually need doctors, so she was generally useless. Most of their stunts were staged, so not many people got hurt. Usually their crime’s worst effect was the theft of goods and funds.

 

Barbara and Caiti dashed past the unconscious man, ducking under cover every few moments, waiting for all-clear announcements from Alli.

 

“Barb, you’ve got about a 30 second window, MOVE” she screeches.  

 

Barbara pulls Caiti’s arm, them now running forward, moving uninhibited.  They can see the foodcourt now.  It’s a mess.  Taking cover under a nearby booth, Barbara sees why Alli is panicked.

 

There was a group of tables and vending machines flipped over, giving minimal cover to the four men.  Andrew, Free, Michael and Free’s muscle were pinned.  Despite the Saints having arrived near immediately on the scene, bullets are still flying in their direction.  Free’s muscle is down, him obviously being the one needing medical attention.  Caiti gasps, pulling Barbara down under the booth.  A group of men in formal attire push by, not noticing the two women, and running to the food court ahead of them.

 

Barbara is in a bad position and cannot reach the guys.  Not like she’d be much help at this point anyway.  Before getting dragged down, she spots Monty racing onto the scene.    

 

_______________

 

Alli watched in awe as Monty arrives in the food court.  He moves so quickly that he’s likely unseen, the men all focused on Free.  He pops the heads of the nearest adversaries, all of them falling in a crumbled mess.  Rushing to the side of Michael and Andrew, he requests a live feed and escape options.

 

Alli notices Caiti and Barbara nearby, them stuck in a hiding spot.  Caiti would be able to help Ray, and with the changes to the main plan already running through her head, she knew they would now need Ray.  Free had gone near hysterical to ensure the man’s safety, and it was obvious he wouldn’t go anywhere without him.  They needed Ray on his feet.  Quickly.

 

“Monty, we’ve got to get Ray to point D.  Now.” she said firmly, finally regaining some of her composure.  She was panicking at first, but the Saints were quickly wiping up the mess.  Whoever the individuals were that had attacked them, it was obvious that they were there for one purpose only.  Free.  Too few of people to have this be anything more than that.  Less than 40 people, it was obvious that they weren’t there to attack the Saints.  They likely didn’t even know the connection to Rooster Teeth.  No one did.  Besides, they weren’t even remotely close to Burnie, Gus, or Joel.  The podcast area had been completely ignored.  All the men were near Free.

 

The enemies were outnumbered severely.  Between the security plants, the main RT staff and the hundreds of undercover agents, there was no chance of them getting out of this alive.

 

Monty pops up, shooting quickly, taking down the men nearest Barbara and Caiti, opening a small path.  

 

“Monty, I need you to escort Free’s bodygaurd to Caiti.  Michael, take Free and get out of here.  There is a ride waiting for you at…” she says, getting cut off.

 

“Gavin isn’t going to go for that.  We bring the med with us, patch Ray up in the chopper.” says Michael curtly.  He isn’t angry, he merely says it matter of factly.  

 

Alli lets out a huffy breath.  “Fine.  Monty, snag Caiti..  Take her with Free and Michael and get out of there.  Your ride is waiting for you at Delta drop.”

 

There are few people in this world that can stop Monty Oum in a solo match.  The man had a quick thinking brain, and was able to process information at nearly double the rate of a normal man.  Combine that with years of combat training, countless live-fire exercises and enough money and equipment from the Saints to ensure he never got rusty?  Alli knew he was her main tool right now, and was using him to her full ability.

 

Monty bursts through, sprinting to the booth.  He literally rips Caiti out of it, throws her over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes, dragging Barbara by her wrist and runs back to his original point.  “MOVE THEM” he said urgently, already nearly back to them.

 

“Guys, go now.  You have a small window of time before the next wave gets to here.” Alli says, watching as their small group now begin the short trek to their waiting chariot.

 

Alli bit her nails, turning to Gus.  The man had been patiently obeying her orders, but she was subconsciously wondering when he’d take over.  Gus gave her no attention, still focusing on his own screen, working on organizing the agents outside of the convention hall, also grabbing law enforcement attention and emergency services.  Despite the focus on Free, there had been some backlash.  A handful of Saints injured and minor injuries in the stampede of con-goers.  Nothing serious and definitely no deaths outside those causing the issue itself, but no need in being chided for not being over prepared.  

 

Alli turned back her attention to the screen.  The nervous pit in her stomach was still there.  Her usual cheery demeanor would return.  Once everyone was safe and sound.

 

__________

 

Michael had been fairly impressed with Gavin.  As soon as the first shots had been fired, he’d assume the rich kid would have run for the hills, getting shot immediately. Sure, he’d been shell shocked for a minute, but who wouldn’t?  More importantly, once he came to, his first concern was with Ray.  Even when Michael had tried to drag him to safety, he’d thrown a tantrum until Ray was also attended to.  

 

Bullets were still flying, though a lot less now.  Michael hadn’t really hit many targets either, he couldn’t shoot for crap.  He assumed Alli was organizing the Saints and getting the heat off them.  She was doing a pretty bang up job.

 

“OK, WE HAVE CAITI.  Michael, MOVE!” she rings in his ear.  Michael grabs Gavin’s hand and rushes him out of the food court finally.  He’s keeping a good pace.

 

“MICHAEL, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?” screams Gavin over the sounds of gunfire and screaming.  

 

“Not now Gavin, I’ll explain everything when we get to safety.  Our group is going to protect you, no matter what, ok?” Michael replies, hoping to calm him down a bit.  

 

“GET DOWN!” screams Alli.  Michael tackles Gavin, thrusting him under a nearby booth.  A small explosion erupts.  Alli is swearing over the system, yelling at one of the younger members who nearly blew them all up.

 

Popping his head up, Andrew looks like a tiny gopher.  “WHAT THE FUCK.  WHO GAVE OUR IDIOTS GRENADES?”

 

Michael feels a body slide next to his in cover.  It’s Monty.  He puts down CaIti, and finally lets go of Barbara’s hand.  “Alli, can they take it from here?” he asks plainly.

 

“Yes Monty, I’ll get them out from here, you distract.” Alli pipes in.

 

Monty jumps over the table and rushes towards the battle that was quickly catching up to them.

 

“Guys, we are going to move in about 2 minutes, so be ready.” Alli says.  Michael repeats this for everyone.  

 

He hears a groan, and he spots Ray.  He’s not doing well.

 

__________

 

Ray takes inventory, him unable to fucking pass out.  He’d have to have a word with the pharmaceutical division about this shit, because it fucking sucked ass.

 

He’s being carried by an idiot that’s basically bumping his wound, causing it to bleed more.  He clearly heard some idiot openly admit to being a Saint.  Said idiot was speaking with Mike and their little entourage they’d picked up.  Therefore, the primary conclusion is that he and Gavin were now being abducted by the Saints.   

 

Oh, and there was a fucking NINJA ROBOT.  

 

Yet, despite all of that, at least Gavin wasn’t dead yet.  He’d be out soon though.  He’d lost waaaay too much blood to bounce back at this point.  

 

______________________

 

Caiti looked at the hispanic looking man.  He was in a great deal of pain, she didn’t understand why he hadn’t passed out yet.  Most people would be in shock at this point.  She pulls out her backpack, rummaging for a first aid kid.

 

“We don’t have time for that Caiti.” says Alli, spotting her.

 

“This will only take a minute!” she screams, finally finding what she was looking for.  It looked like a sponge, but it was actually the latest in medical breakthroughs.  Usually reserved for hospitals, the Saints had so lovingly relieved some last month during a smuggling campaign.

 

Caiti puts on some gloves.  Using only her fingers, she violently digs out the bullet, and the man starts convulsing.  Motioning to Andrew and Barbara, they hold him down as she removes the bullet and throws it to the side.  He’s still not passed out.  

 

“Honey, stay still.  It’s almost over…” she said lovingly.  She hated to see people in pain, but if it kept them alive, it was the only course of action.

 

She applied the sponge deep into the wound, and the poor boy screams.

 

“Sorry hun, but that should stop the bleeding.” she said, cringing a bit.  The sponge was a special material that would expand to close any wound.  Unfortunately, the chemicals were also very potent, and it should usually not ever be used on anyone conscious.  She had heard the pain as similar to that of having open wounds all over one’s body and taking a dunk in the Dead Sea.  

 

His skin was now searing, the smoke rising up.  His screams were…  Well, deafening.  She has to cover her ears it hurt so bad.  

 

“Jesus, what’d you do to him!” she hears a British voice say.  She hadn’t seen the man before, but he certainly looked worse for wear, and was covered in blood.

 

“Umm…  Sorry?” she says plainly, unable to stop hearing the screaming next to her.

 

—————————

 

“Michael.  MOVE!” Alli is screaming at him.  They’re having a hard time moving Ray, him now a mess, screaming and shaking everywhere.  Andrew had to have both Barbara and Free hold him.  Caiti hadn’t listened to her order, and now they were losing precious time.    

 

Michael is leading them, opening the doors to the emergency exits, them climbing stairs left and right.  luckily, it is unoccupied, so Alli easily locked all doors going in and out of the stairwell.  The group was alone and wouldn’t be disturbed now.  It was a straight shot to the top.  

 

Still, they had to get out unseen.  For this to go off smoothly, Free could not be seen exiting the building.  News choppers had been delayed thanks to Matt’s quick thinking, but they wouldn’t be for long.  

 

They finally, afer a small eternity, find themselves on the roof of the RTX convention center.  waiting here is a large medical chopper ready to pick them up.

 

Thank god she’d managed to snag Jack today.

 

____________

 

“Jack, they’re almost there, go ahead and land.” he hears in his headset.  Alli gave him the signal, so he began his slow descent.

 

Jack was in his late thirties, had orange colored hair, and a beard down to his chest.  He was a big guy, so most people wouldn’t immediately think him to be a member of a criminal syndicate.  

 

Jack wasn’t sure how he managed to start flying.  He’d been with Geoff since the Saints started.  At some point, they were still small time.  It was normal to think that they needed a pilot.  In those days, they had less than 50 members, so it had to be someone they trusted.  That someone ended up being Jack.  He had his pilot’s license in less than a few months and was flying everything at that point.  

 

When the Saints hit the big time, he’d officially joined the drug division.  He didn’t want to stop flying.  It was…  It was great.  Whirling through the air at top speeds was something he never wanted to stop doing.  He could have gone into administration or finance departments, but he’d never get to fly again.  So instead, he just did a lot of drops and deliveries.

 

Today?  Well, apparently he was staging a rescue.

 

In a well disguised emergency services helicopter, it had a med bay for the injured person and plenty of room for the other stragglers.  Jack basically lived in the hangar, so he’d been on standby all day, all ready for any action if it hit.

 

He’d been sitting on the roof for just a few moments when the doors burst open.  He took in the situation and was rather confused.  Michael was there, leading what appeared to be a conga line of people trying to hold down a flailing man.    He kept the blades running, but opened the automatic doors.

 

Among the people who jump in is his girlfriend Caiti.  She doesn’t see him though.  She’s far too focused on strapping the aforementioned flailer, strapping him down to the medical table.  Barbara, some weird kid he’d never seen before, Andrew and Michael.  He closes the door to the chopper and they slowly take off.  They’re in the air, and he hears his passengers give a huge sigh of relief.  Except the kid strapped down.  He’s screaming.

 

———————

 

Caiti doesn’t know where to start.  She removes Ray’s shirt.  The primary impact site was taken care of.  There were two more bullet wounds.  One was barely grazed, probably while they had been escaping.  That could definitely wait.  The other one was near the heart, in a much more dangerous location. The bleeding was not serious there, but it was dangerous. If the bullet moved, it could tear the heart.

 

“Barbara, hand me the morphine please.” she says, intending to finally knock the kid out.  

 

“No…  It’ll…  Kill me….” he stutters out while screaming.

 

Caiti looks the man over, him pointing to his pocket.  She ruffles thorough his pants and picks up the small bottle of capsules.  Her face now looks knowingly.

 

“Oh dear…  I’m so sorry…” she says, tears now rolling in her eyes.  She knows now why he couldn’t pass out.  He was using a psychological sleep supressant.  Mixed with the wrong drugs, it would kill him. He also wouldn’t be able to fall asleep or become unconcious until nearly 12 hours after his last pill.

 

“Honey, I can’t use painkillers on you, but I have to get the bullet away from your heart and you need to be treated.  Do I have your consent?” she says, staring at him in the eyes.  It could technically wait, but even the slightest movement could be life-threatening at this point.

 

He nods slightly.

 

She lets a tear run down her face.  “Barbara, I need every restraint we have.” she lets out.  Barbara hands her the bands.  She begins restraining every aspect of Ray’s body.  He couldn’t move much, he’d be a danger to himself and she required a great deal of precision.  

 

“Is…  Is he going to be ok?” she hears that same British voice say.  She turned and saw the man, him looking with great concern.

 

She pats him on the shoulder.  “Hun, I’m going to do my best.  Just please sit down and I promise I’ll make him right as rain!” she says, smiling.  

 

“Caiti, he’s ready.” she hears Barbara say.

 

“Thank you.  Um…  You may wish to cover your ears..” she says, motioning to the man.  

 

She takes a deep breath.  Pulling out a scalpel, she covers Ray’s eyes with a blanket, and touches him on the face gently. “This… Will hurt, I’m sorry.”

 

—————————

 

Michael will never forget that day.  

 

He assumed Gavin never would either.  Even though he was in a gang, he’d never had anything like this happen.  The Saints were good.  They always won.  Nobody ever got that hurt, or when they did it was scrapes and bruises or minor grazes.  Their work was diplomacy and bribing.  Nobody wanted them to lose.  Everybody won with the Saints.  Except the police and military.  Even then, it was usually dramatized, officials donating tanks to get exploded or police letting us win battles.  

 

Ray’s screams were deafening.  Gavin had started sobbing once or twice, but stopped almost immediately.  Michael put his hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him as best he could.  Not that it worked much.  

 

"Barbara, hand me the sutures please. We’re done here." he hears Caiti say. Ray is still hurting, but at least the worst should be over.

 

Who’d attacked them?  Why had they targeted Free?  Too many unanswered questions.

 

“Gavin.” Michael started.

 

Gavin looked up to Michael, him still covering his ears.  

 

“I’m a Saint.  My real name is Michael Jones.  I do RageQuit at Rooster Teeth.  I originally planned on kidnapping you.  However, you have to believe me when I say that our only goal now is to protect you.  You’re a good man.  I don’t want to see you hurt. I promise you and Ray safety and medical attention so long as you don’t try to run.” he finished.  

 

Gavin looked at him, confusion in his eyes.  

 

“MICHAEL WHAT THE FUCK!” he hears Alli scream in his ear.

 

“Thank…  Thank you…  Mi-cool.” he hears Gavin say.  He doesn’t look him in the eye.  ”Keep us safe Mi-cool. Please.”

 

__

 

(The Next Day)

 

“BURNIE!” screams Joel.  The lot of them had safely returned to the main Rooster Teeth office a while back.  Burnie was in the midst of crowd control, his office having been engulfed in reporters a while back, them actually requiring police barricades to keep them out.

 

Burnie looks up from his computer screen.  He’d been in a conference with Gus, trying to see what damage control could be done.  This was a news nightmare, and there was no way to cover this up.  Too many people had seen it.  

 

“What Joel, I don’t have-” he says, getting interrupted.

 

“James Free has been murdered.  The Free estate is currently searching high and low for Gavin. Cops are fucking everywhere.” he blurts out.  

 


	7. Enemy Revealed

“And in our top story, the local Austin gaming convention known as RTX was terrorized by the criminal gang known only as the Saints and from a group of unknown assailants early last week.  It was believed that the attack was made in connection to the assassination of Mr. James Free.  Gavin Free, son of the Mr. James Free  was in attendance to the convention, and it is believed that he was the primary target of the aforementioned assault.  Mr. Free was rescued by a small group of Rooster Teeth employees, hiding him in their main office until an all clear was sounded.  Mr. Free could not be reached for commentary.   The English embas-“ the TV is cut off, the reporter’s voice ending.

Burnie let out a deep sigh.  It was a disaster.  Rooster Teeth had thankfully been spared any blame in the situation, the local Police Department getting most of the praise for acting so quickly.  However, their company was now front page news everywhere, and everyone wanted to talk to him.  It was a tabloid nightmare, him having to be very careful about their activities for a while.

However, he had other important matters to attend to.  His door opens, revealing Michael Jones and Alli Baker.  Caiti is there too, though she’s hiding in Alli’s shadow.

“Please sit down.  And let me get one thing out of the way quickly.  I am in no way shape or form mad at any of you.  As far as I am concerned, you all handled yourselves very well, and our organization was well represented out there.  Well, except for Andrew, who Geoff is dealing with on the proper forms of conduct as a member of the main staff.  What I want from all of you are updates and answers to my various questions.” He says calmly.  These kids were nearly ten years younger than him, yet they were the backbone behind the success of the operation, probably the front liners for everything they’d do in the coming weeks.  He was amazed at how well they’d handled themselves. 

“Caiti, you first.  Status on Ray?” he asks.

Caiti clears her throat, clearly nervous.

“Ray suffered a serious injury near his heart and another one in his left shoulder.  The shoulder is of no concern, it is already on the path to recovery.  However, his heart was more serious.  The bullet got very close to the muscle, and while there was no permanent damage, it is dangerous for him to exert himself for some time, for fear of tearing the medical sutures.  Because of the suppressant he took, he was also awake for most of the surgery and is now suffering from trauma because of it, similar to a form of PTSD.  I have a dear friend of mine watching over him constantly to insure he does not injure himself, and she is there to insure that he recovers mentally as well.  All in all, he she should be fit for combat in a few weeks.” she says, finishing. 

Burnie nods.

“Michael, I want a status update on Free.” He says, turning to Michael.

Michael shrugs.  “He’s obviously shocked, he had no idea we were the Saints and he’s not very trusting of us, though I don’t blame him for that.  The contract I made with him in the medical chopper seems to be holding for now, likely because Ray’s still in intensive care.  He’s not really talking much, but I suppose I wouldn’t either if I were in his shoes.”

Burnie sighs.  “Michael, I want you back in Free’s head quickly.  We need him as an ally now.  He’s going to inherit a large fortune quickly, and we cannot have him as an enemy.  Convince him that we’re here to protect him, and that the kidnapping was all part of his protection or something.  I don’t care, I just want him on our side.”

Burnie turns to Alli.  “Speaking of which, I sincerely hope our new head of technology has something good?” 

_______-

Alli smiled.  Burnie acknowledged her.  After the fiasco was over with, Gus stepped down as head of technology, him moving into administrative with Burnie to cover the fiasco and upcoming missions, them working side by side.  He’d apparently been so impressed with her work and ability to administrate so many people and systems during the attack, that he’d felt she was the better fit.  She was beaming.  It  now anyway.  It had been a good week, despite the atrocious work hours.

“Mr. Miller in my department traced the fabrics from their clothes.  They’re all custom made suits, all the way from Italy.” She says, looking into Burnie’s eyes.

“Italy?” he says shockingly.

“Yes.  It appears that only one company in the world makes those kind of suits, and that same company caters to only one organization.” She says proudly.

“And that would be?” he asks her.

She smiled.  “The Millfore Family.”

Michael turns to her.  “The who?”

“Millefore.  They’re a relatively new organization.  Matt is currently getting as much information as he can, but we’re pushed for resources at the moment in that part of the country.” She says.

Burnie shakes his head.  “Do you believe they were after us?”

Alli shakes her head.  “No.  Reviewing the footage, their target was clearly Free.  Their positions, placements and overall grouped area indicated that they were after Free. “

Burnie gives her a quizzical look.  “Why were there so goddamn many of them then!?” he says.

Alli smiles.  “Because they feared Ray.  They had assumed that Gavin would be in above average protection, and brought in an entire squad to deal with this.  It was by fluke that Ray was caught off guard so early.  When he went down, they broke formation, moving to defensive posts, expecting a firefight from other guards.”

Burnie nods.  “Well, we had the same assumption.”

She grinned.  “Apparently Ray duped all of us.”

____________-

Ray slowly flitted his eyes open.  He’d probably slept the better part of the last week.  Not that he was complaining.  The shit he’d gone through?  He wouldn’t mind retiring now.

“Awake are we?” says a familiar female voice.

“Yeah.” He replies weakly.  He can’t really talk yet, it hurts too much.  Everything hurts too much. 

“Well Ray, I’m happy to announce that we can start you on the painkillers tonight!” she says much too happily.

Ray smiled.  “Yaaaaay.  Now how about my dick?  Can I get the tube out?”

He’d been an idiot and swallowed too many suppressants during his traveling with Gavin.  The drugs were just now leaving his system, even if the basic effect had long wore off.

The woman patted him on the head.  “Not yet, what fun would that be if you ripped your stitches getting up and going to the bathroom?  You’re doing great, by the way.  Not many people would be able to go through that and still be able to smile.” She says.

Ray looks her over.  Her name tag said Courtney.  She had long blonde hair, a great body, and he’d spotted a tattoo or two on her arms.  She had a nose-ring, and she was gorgeous.  Her personality was awesome too, she was really nice, but also told it like it was.  She hadn’t been afraid to tell Ray to suck it up either when he tried to have a few minor freak outs.  It was shame she was a member of a criminal syndicate and keeping him prisoner there, or he’d probably ask her out. 

Ray sighs, putting his hand on his collar.  They’d stuck it on him, chaining him to the bed.  He wasn’t going anywhere.  Not that he even could if he wanted.

_____

Gavin sighed deeply.  It had been nearly a week, and he still hadn’t had much contact with anyone he really knew well. 

Michael had left almost immediately, likely dealing with the aftermath.  Ray was safe, thankfully, but in intensive care, so he couldn’t visit often.

He was in the main base of the Saints, sitting in conference area with the one called Barbara.  She was friendly, entertaining and was nice to keep him company.  They did puzzles.  She made bad puns.  They joked.  They ate.  She was a nice person, and he enjoyed being around her.  The conference room was nice too.  Plush seating, a huge table, big screen tv, computer.  All in random shades of purple, yet still looking formal.  They were in downtown Austin, hidden inside an abandoned erotic theatre.  The base was underground, strangely enough.  Apparently criminals had gone back to the ways of rats.

He wasn’t miserable.  It was far better than tea time with Pamela or Regena, that was for certain.

However…

It didn’t change the fact that he was a glorified prisoner.  He’d spoken to the Free estate, assuring them that he was fine.  He knew it likely wasn’t the case, but for some reason he’d chosen to trust Michael.  He’d explained to them that Ray was protecting him, keeping him undercover while the investigation went onward.  They didn’t object. 

Actually, that had worried Gavin a bit.  Who had tried to kill him?  Who were the people that killed his father and stepmother.

Actually, that news was the easiest to take, surprisingly enough.  Gavin felt cold about it.  Why didn’t he care that his father was dead?  The news had just sort of…  Bounced over him.  It was like hearing a famous celebrity passing, and thinking fondly of them for a moment, only to return to one’s regular thoughts immediately.

He sighed again.  He guessed it just went to show how far they’d grown apart.

“Gavin.” Says a voice.  Gavin turns around, seeing Michael.  He smiles a bit, glad to see a familiar face.  “Gavin, my boss wants to see you.”

_________

Michael isn’t nervous taking Gavin to Burnie, and says as much to Gavin.  Burnie was a good man doing good things.  Well, he broke the law and pretty much threw the geneva convention out the fucking window, but his overall ambition was nice anyway.  That seemed to calm Gavin down. 

He opens the door to Burnie’s room.  Gavin slowly walks in, him in a Saint’s Suit.  The outside coat is a dark purple, nearly black.  His button up is a lighter purple, with a solid white tie andpants.  Kind of show-offy, but the Saints weren’t subtle when it game to their brand.  He didn’t have clean clothes after the blood fiasco with Ray, so they’d dressed him up with what they had in base.

He takes a seat in front of Burnie and Gus, Michael sitting directly beside him.

“Mr. Free, I suppose I should properly introduce myself this time.  I hope you’ll allow me to speak a bit before we get down to nitty gritty.” Burnie says. 

Gavin nods, him having a very calm expression.  Michael was fairly impressed with him.  It’s not every day you meet a criminal mastermind.

Burnie exhales deeply.  “My name is Burnie Burns, as you hopefully already know.  I am the leader of the criminal organization known as the Saints.  Many people know us as a gang, but it’s hardly the truth, as we’re more or less a criminal family, more akin to the Mafia, though we overemphasize our gang like behavior as a fear tactic.  It’s very successful, surprisingly.  We started out as a group of college kids, our original goal being to create a small group of individuals that would redistribute wealth in a more liberal fashion.  As I’m sure you can tell from history and our dealings now, that quickly fell by the wayside.” He says.

Gus takes over.  “Basically, we stole shit from rich people who we thought were assholes, kept most of it and gave the rest to people we thought weren’t assholes. ”

Burnie nods.  “I guess that’s the better way of putting it…  Anyway, we started out small.  We’d use our in-depth knowledge of technology at the time and exploit the many weaknesses that was the early computing and internet days.  Taking the money, we invested it thanks to our brilliant friend Joel.  We quickly moved up in the world, but I suppose things changed quickly as we required more help for our heists to go more smoothly.  Banks got harder to rob, computers got smarter, and rich people got powerful friends in Government.  We had to move up in the world and accept the fact that we needed income outside of our original demographic of targets. After a while, we really weren’t the Saints that people thought we were.”

Gavin gives him a confused look. 

Gus takes over again.  “The name?  Oh, we donated a lot of money to charities and stuff, and thanks to legal loopholes, nobody ever caught where the money would come from.  People started calling us Saints, thinking we were some religious underground organization and the name stuck.  Though really, our original goal was more or less playing Robin Hood, us just taking a bigger cut… ”

Michael is taken aback.  He’d never really heard the origin of the Saints, and was surprised by this information.  He knew what the Saints current goal was, but hadn’t realized how close it was to the original one.

Gavin speaks up finally.  “Soo…  Rooster Teeth?”

Burnie and Gus laugh a bit.  “Pet project of ours.  Originally Gus and I just wanted to do an internet series for fun, and it took the fuck off, so we went with it.  It actually worked out better than we’d planned, considering we’ve now basically got solid identities that are different than our criminal ones, and it creates allibi’s for us day and night.  Plus, it makes pretty good money.”

Gus shakes his head.  “Not that many people know it’s us though.  People don’t figure out the Rooster Teeth connection unless they get invited into the main club.”

Gavin folds his arms.  “Sorry, I’d care to get to the point now.  So what is the goal of the Saints now?  Why do you need me here?  Better yet, why haven’t done and offed me yet?  I doubt you have that same nobel cause anymore.” Hes finishes.

Michael turns to him.  That guy had balls. 

Burnie nods.  “Indeed.  Our overall plan has shifted, though the original goal is still the same really, just changed a bit, which is why we need you and your assistance in the matter.”

Gus grins.  “To rule the global economy.”

_____

Gavin’s mouth couldn’t open wider.  “You…  What?” he says taken aback.

Burnie shakes his head.  “It’s… Well, it’s a long strategy-“

Gavin cuts him off.  “It’s bloody mental!  Do you not have any idea how complicated the economy is?!  There’s no way you can just…  Rule it!” he says in disbelief.  His knowledge of business and economics were small, but the big aspects of them was simple enough to grasp.  One of them being that no one person could ever hold a single monopoly like that in a global scale and not be noticed immediately.

Gus shakes his finger in Gavin’s face.  “Now now, it’s not polite to interrupt.”

Burnie nods.  “If you’d let me finish, I was going to  say that it’s a long strategy that isn’t technically possible.  Our partner Joel seems to think so, but Gus and I have a different idea.  Gus and I realized that ruling the global economy in public would be a nightmare.  Instead, we aim to secretly control a vast number of businesses that have their fingers in a lot of different pies.”

Gus motions for Gavin to look at something on a tablet he’d produced from Burnie’s desk.  “Check that out.”

Gavin grabs the tablet and begins interpreting its data.  It was a graphical representation of the United States.  If the figures were to be believed, it showed that the Saints owned or had majority influence in nearly 60% of the United States major businesses, missing only key components inside government-owned agencies or private sectors that were heavily monitored.  They had minor stakes in Canada and Austraila, but nothing in Europe or Asian countries.  They had a long way to go, but it was still impressive. 

“Bloody hell..  You’ve…  Have how you gotten this far?” he says shockingly, and in awe.

“The modified plan is to have enough majority power in any given country at any time to have actual influence in all deals worldwide.  If we can achieve that, our organization can both directly and indirectly change the world.  For better or for worse.  Though we like to think we’re in this for ourselves and that we’d remain neutral.” Burnie finishes.

Gus shakes his head.  “Originally, we’d intended to do it clean, but fuck that shit.  Too hard.  Violence is a great motivator, even though we seldom use it.  I assume you saw Monty?  Perfect example.  There are people out there that wouldn’t even consider striking a deal with us unless they were properly motivated.  It’s sad, but true.”

Gavin looks up at them. It was impossible, and yet here it was.  Despite their thug like appearance in TV and News, there is a whole lot more here than meets the eye.  Gavin sees clearly that they could possibly achieve what they are setting out to do.  They could really change the world.

“Let me guess.  I’m your ticket into European markets?” Gavin says sarcastically.

Burnie nods. 

“So here’s the offer Mr. Free.  In exchange for your life and the safety of Ray and your family, you will give us 20% of your corporate assets you inherit, valuing at a little under 20 million.  Furthermore, you will relinquish Free Industries to us, but will remain as primary shareholder and retain all earnings as your family as in the past.” Says Burnie, putting a contract before Gavin. 

Gavin crosses his legs, putting the tablet back on Burnie’s desk and interwining his fingertips.  He sits there, his mind racing in a million different directions, his brain firing on all cylinders. 

“I have a better offer.”

_________

“Miller, my boy, I want a full status report on the Millefore Family.  Now.” Joel says over his personal speaker phone. 

He was inside his posh vacation home in upstate New York.  The stress of work the last week had left him feeling rather irritated, and the recent upheaval in the technical department’s leadership had left him less than satisfied.  He’d decided to take a short break from it all, and check on some of his more wealthy investments in the area.    

Inside the main home’s outdoor balcony overseeing the New York sky, he was soothing in a relaxing ebony hot tub, boiling with fresh mountain water, with two of his many beautiful servants slowly feeding him grapes and another one fanning him softly.  The one feeding him grapes was a model of some kind, he didn’t bother learning her name, only that she came highly recommended.  Long curly blonde hair, fake boobs he personally didn’t care for and yet were still attracted to, and legs firm enough to crack a skull between them.  She’d been on his New York expense account for a few years, her always willing and able to please.  He owned her in every sense of the word, her being unable to control her spending anymore, and her refusal to adjust her lifestyle was the only chains that bound her.  She could have left at anytime, but Joel’s wealth was like a drug to her.  A drug she couldn’t get over.

The other one fanning him was a man he’d found on the streets that night, begging for money.  Something about some ill daughter of his about to be taken off life support, or some such drell conversation.  After furnishing a few calls to hospitals, forcing the man to leave his family and stipping him of any dignity,  Joel had put him straight to work.  He was clearly uncomfortable wearing a cleopatrian garb of silky see-through linens, matching the woman to his immediate side, but the man was in utter desperation.  He had a short cut black hair and tanned skin, him being of some hispansic descent.  The golden rings and cuffs adoring his body met for a beautiful tone.  Again, Joel finds himself aroused, knowing he held all the power here.  The man was his, the life of his daughter weighing in the balance.  There wasn’t even a need to touch them or use them in any sexual way.  Their faces, their eyes, it was all he needed to finish himself.

They were his. 

“Yes sir.  We’ve finished the basic compilation of their data.  The Millefore Family is a recent uprising criminal family underground in Italy, led by a man named Zanza.  We haven’t got much data on him, just a picture.  Here, I’ll send it to you now, just a moment as I connect to your main screen.” Matt finishes.

Joel’s TV accenting his balcony lit up, revealing a man.  He was young, likely in his twenties, if not still a teenager.  He had solid white hair, spiked in many different directions.  His face had a thin purple tattoo under his eye, a long triangle that covered from under his eye all the way to his earlobe. He looked more comical than intimidating to Joel. 

“Matt, please do not tell me that this clown college reject was the one that threw such a big kink into our plans.” He says, motioning for another grape.

“Yes sir, we have confirmation from our plugs in Interpol that it was him that called out the hit on James Free and his wife.  He’s also begun making moves on other strong European families.  Many of them have already fallen, and he is poised to make a hit in our markets.” Matt continues.

Joel extends his hand out of the water, snapping his fingers.  “Brandy.”  Immediately a third servant appears, carrying a tray of beverages from the main house.  Like the other two, this young man is in a matching golden/silky garb, though a collar is firmly placed on his neck.  This third person is barely of legal drinking age, though looking a little younger.  He has shoulder-length blonde hair, and is crying hysterically, shaking the tray.  A runaway from some washed up college fraternity, the boy had tried stealing from one of the Saints many drug drops, him almost dying that very night had Joel not arrived.  Upon arriving in New York’s Saint office, Joel had quickly heard of his…  Misfortune, and offered him to serve Joel until his debt was repaid.  He had another twenty years to go, assuming he didn’t make any mistakes.

Taking the beverage from the unstable tray, a small drip  falls out of Joel’s glass.  He grabs the boy’s wrist.  In a very calm, yet threatening voice, Joel suggests a small tip to the boy.  “I suggest you learn to carry that properly.” He says deeply, looking him directly in the eyes.  Squeezing his hand as hard as he can, hard enough to leave a bruise, he makes his point come home and pulls the kid’s ear directly into his mouth.  “Or I’ll find someone else that won’t be as gentle..” he whispered as hard as he could, and in a voice that only Joel could possibly pull off.   He throws the boy backwards, into the marble floor, the tray and glasses crashing to the floor and breaking everywhere.  He’s a sobbing mess, picking up the remains of the tray he’d been holding, apologizing profusely. 

“Sir?” Matt says, having witnessed the events himself, him transferring from Joel’s phone to his television.  Joel turned his attention back to Matt.  “Ah yes.  This Zanza fellow.  Make him disappear in the usual fashion.  Yesterday.  And keep this between you and me as usual, I’ll catch Burnie and Gus up shortly after I return to the main branch.” Joel adds.  Matt nods his head, severing the connection.

Joel sips his beverage, sinking further into the water, letting everything stressful melt away into his bubbling world of peace.    

_______

“A better offer?” Burnie says quizzically, looking at Gavin.  He’s not sure how to take this. Burnie turns to Gus, him nodding his head. 

“Go ahead then.” Burnie says. 

Gavin stands up out of his chair, and walks towards a nearby window.  He looks out of it, though there’s not much of a sight to behold.  “Find me someone who will manage the estate.  I’ll give them full power, and you can do whatever the hell you want with the lot of it.   So long as you leave my cousins and other family alone, give them something, or just insure that they don’t have to change their lifestyle, I’ll give you everything you want and more.  With that kind of wealth, you can pick up as much market in Europe as you want and not even remotely arouse suspicions.  I’ll even lead the charge and be your spokesman, approving shit or making appearances.  Whatever.” He finishes. 

Michael notices that there’s a change in Gavin’s…  Attitude.  He’s oddly cocky sounding, almost firm.  He hadn’t seen this side of him before.

Burnie’s expression changes of one to pure shock.  “The…  The whole thing?”

Gavin nods.  “Yes, but I have three requests before I will agree to this.  I assume my better offer is much more beneficial to us all?” he says.

Burnie and Gus nod in agreement.

“The first being that Ray continue his medical treatment, and that you do everything in your power to insure that he functions exactly the same as he did before the accident.  Furthermore, you permit him freedom and a position in your organization once he’s fully recovered as my permanent guard.  I also expect the Saints to protect my family back in England.”

Gavin pauses for a moment, deep in thought. 

Gus pipes in.  “The second request?”

Gavin pulls off the jacket he’d been wearing, throwing it into the chair, him now messing with his hair in the window, going by the reflection.  He’s slowly spiking it up, using his own spit as lubricant.  “You provide me with the means and connections to do whatever the bloody hell I want, assuming it isn’t a something impossible, it’s poorly timed or unrealistically expensive..”

Satisfied with his hair, Gavin now turns to Michael, seeing his eyes change in confusion.  MIchael swears he sees Gavin wink at him.  He whips off his tie, and unbuttons the top few buttons of his shirt, revealing what appears to be a bear’s pelt of chest hair.

Burnie breaks the silence.  “And the third?”

Gavin turns around, looking at the Saints leaders with fire in his eyes. 

“You let me join the Saints main operation.”


	8. Past and Present

“Get me a beer.” Says a dark, husky voice.  A voice already inebriated, it inspires a small fear in the child sitting directly beneath him.

“O…  Ok…” it says, trembling.  The small boy eight years old, yet still looks younger due to his minuscule size.  The home they reside in is a fairly small one.  The kitchen, single bedroom and living room combined is barely the size of a small hotel room.

The child is in a worn white and black striped polo, and black shorts several inches above his knees.  His school uniform, the only piece of clothing he owns.  The child is skinny, barely above malnourished. 

Grabbing the beverage from the fridge, he runs quickly back to the man, his father, and hands it to him.  The top is quickly popped, him downing half of it almost immediately.

“I…  I’ve got to go to school…” he boy says.

The man wipes a mustache of liquid above his lip off his face, leaning back.

“You’re staying here today.  I need you to run drops.” The dark voice echos.

The boy trembles a bit.  “But…  Teacher says if I miss-“

In single, swift motion, the boy is grabbed by his neck and lifted high into the air.  The man was strong, muscular, and a frightening thing to behold.  The boy struggles to breath, kicking his feet and now weeping.

“Boy, you do what I say, is that clear?” the man says, now standing up, still holding the child by his neck. Taking few steps, he then proceeds to slam the child into the wall, hard enough to leave a small crater.  Blood starts slowly seeping out from the child’s head. 

“You’re mine.  You’ll always be mine…” he says, looking deep into the child’s crying eyes.

~

The boy is thirteen.  In a pair of jeans and T-shirt, both far too big for his slim frame.  He still looks younger than his age dictates him to be. 

“Boy, here, NOW” the dark voice screams.  The boy stands up immediately, rushing to his father’s side. 

“Yes sir?” he says plainly, and in a voice of monotone duty, similar to a man in the military. 

“Bring me a beer.  NOW.” He says.  The boy obliges him, walking slowly and grabbing the beverage from the fridge.  He pops the top for his father, handing it to him.

The man takes a deep gulp of the beverage.  “What a good boy.  Now run down to the drop and pick up my cut.”

The boy fidgets a bit. 

The man picks up it immediately.  “What?”

The boy turns away from him.  “Can I go out with my friends tonight?  Burnie’s got a-“

The man stands up and slaps the boy across the face, pummeling him to the ground.  “What have I said about you going out on drop nights?”

The man puts his hard leather boots on the boy’s neck, crushing it slightly.

“You’re mine.  You’ll always be mine.  Don’t fucking forget that.” He says, releasing his foot from the boy’s neck.  The boy breathes deeply, gasping for air. 

“You have no hope.  Just give up trying.  You’ll live your life easier that way.” He says, laughing.  He sits back down, crossing his legs.

The boy gets up, stumbling out of the house, hiding his tears.

~

The boy is sixteen.  He’s wearing a leather jacket, emblazoned with a dark red set of angelic wings on the left arm.  He’s a Phoenix now, property of his’ father’s criminal drug gang.  His appearance betrays his age.  He appears to be a man in his thirties, far older looking than he should be.

He’s sitting to his father’s right in the floor as always.

“Boy.  Get me a beer.” He says. 

The boy gets up, running to the kitchen, and picking up the familiar looking beverage.  He pops the top for his father in the kitchen, and slowly walks back to the room, handing the beverage to his father, him snatching it out of his hands.

He takes a swig of it, downing 3/4s of it immediately.

“I learned something useful in school last week.” The boy says.

His father looks up at him.  “Oh?”  He downs the rest of his beer, smashing the can on his head, throwing it at the boy, it bouncing off of his head and onto the floor.

“Indeed.” The boy says, slowly walking towards the windows, closing the blinds.

“Did you know that there is a rare flower near here that acts as a powerful paralytic?” he says, the last of the blinds shutting, only a few rays of light now in the dark house.  All of them on his father, the vertical stripes, hitting him in the face.

The man’s eyes flicker over to his son.

“They call it the Siren’s Kiss.  Less than ten of them bloom properly every year.  Those that do are very carefully regulated.  Most of them are sold to medical foundations for heart and muscle research.” The boy says, shucking off the jacket and putting it into a nearby trash can. 

“Indeed…  It’s quite a rare thing, something more valuable than any drug we’d ever hope to sell.” The boys says, removing his shirt, revealing a now toned and strong body, results from years of hard work and lifting large bags of drugs and supplies.

The boy steps toward his father.  “Did you also know that my dear friend Gus is quite the smart man?  Learned how to cultivate it properly, and spent a fortune on the supplies.   He bloomed three just last week, and made a fortune on two of them…” 

The boy looks at his father closely.  He must be moving every muscle in his body, because he’s vibrating violently. 

“But then I’m sure you’re asking yourself…  If he bloomed three and made a fortune only on two of them, what happened to the third one?” the boy says, now speaking in a strong, mocking voice.

The boy’s father has tears streaming down his face, making a deep moaning sound.

“It was a terrible shame, absolutely dreadful.  You see, he has this dear friend who he knows is the victim of some of the worst parenting and abuse that he’s ever seen in his life.  Instead of selling the third flower, he decided to so kindly donate it to the poor child.  I believe he was going to put it in one of his father’s beverages, injecting it inside the top of the can so his father would never notice! “

The boy removed his pants, now standing completely naked.  Walking slowly into the shared bedroom, he claws his way through his father’s closet. 

The boy’s voice is raised so his father can hear him.  “I hear that Gus’s little friend is going to move in with Burnie soon.  Even Burnie’s parents are fine with it, I think they even know about the abuse!  Though I wonder why the kid is moving out?  I’m not sure why!  I mean, he has a perfectly good home, so why would he want to possibly leave it?”

The boy pulls on a pair of dress pants, selected from the rear of the closet.  Alongside it is a solid white dress shirt, and he slowly begins buttoning it up.  Both the pants and the shirt fit the boy perfectly. 

“That Burnie really is a good kid.  Then again, so is Gus.  Even if they hang out with that scumbag Geoff you brought in from California.  Oh, did I mention Geoff joined our little circus?  I was surprised that people would come so far to be part of your little world.  Then again, you ARE the leader of the Phoenix, the most notorious American gang outside of New York!” the boy says, still in loud voice. 

The boy pulls on a black blazer, also tucked deep into the back of his father’s closet.  Satisfied, he walks back into the living room, as a knock on the door is heard. 

“Ah, it would seem we have guests!” the boy says excitedly.  The boy goes to the door, opening it, letting the sunshine break through the darkness of the home quite well.

A younger Gustavo Sorola is standing there, holding a messenger bag. 

“Did it work?” Gus said, stepping into the house.  He gazes at the man lying in the reclining chair, and looks down to his feet. 

“I guess so.” Gus says, dropping the bag.  He puts his hand on the boy’s shoulder.  “I’ll be waiting out in the truck with Burnie and Geoff.”

Gus leaves the home, shutting the door behind him.   The darkness re-envelops the house.  Except for the light from the blinds, the house is pitch black.

The boy turns to his father, picking up the bag Gus had dropped.  He rummages through it, pulling out a small canteen.  Pulling off the top of it, the boy takes a whiff of its contents. 

“Ah….” The boy says, pouring the liquid over the still-immobile father, him now making constant noises and attempts to scream.  It’s gasoline, the smell now all over the entire house as the boy pours the contents of three more canteens over his father and the surrounding area.

The man is now in visible terror, his eyes screaming instead of his mouth, it still solidly shut. 

The boy cocks his head to the left, throwing the bag over his father’s stomach. 

“I do feel bad…  You know that, right?  I mean….  I am YOURS after all, and here I am…  Doing this to you…” the boy says, gently touching his father’s forehead.   “I’m yours forever, remember?  I do whatever you say, whenever you say it.” he says, a genuinely sad expression on his face.

“So if you don’t want this…  Just say “Son, forgive me.”, and I’ll go outside and get the water hose.  We’ll clean you up, and let you be on your way.” The boy says, smiling for the first time since the day’s events had occurred.  Smiling likely for the first time in his entire life, it a horribly crooked smile.   

Mumbled noises come from the man, but no audible sounds escape his lips.

“What was that?” the boy says, playfully putting his hand to his ear, as if to amplify the non-existent sound.

More mumbles are heard, tears flowing like waterfalls.

“What a shame…  I suppose it was too much to ask for..” he says, playfully slapping the man’s cheek gently. 

The boy stands up, wiping his slightly damp hands.  “There’s a clock inside the bag on your stomach.  It’s set to detonate a small fire in the next twenty minutes.  With the accelerant in place, it shouldn’t take too long.  I’d say your death should take no less than twenty minutes.  Though you’ll likely pass out from the pain in ten.  The house will be gone in a matter of about an hour, along with any evidence.” He says. 

Walking towards a small desk near the front door, the boy picks up a small box.  It’s wooden and antique, very ornamental.  Something shakes inside of it.  “Sorry father, but I’ll be taking this, I’m a hopeless sentimental.” He says.  The boy walks to the door, opening it up, letting the sunlight radiate through the household again. 

He lets the light warm his body slightly.  “Well, I’m off.  What a shame that we’ll be missing that drop tonight.” He says as he takes a step outside of the household, shutting the door behind him.

~            

Joel wakes up from his slumber.  To each of his sides are his lovely servants, them awake and on the both of his sides, eyes eager to please.  He yawns, stretching his bare chest in the morning sun. 

“What a shame.  I always wake up before the best part.” He says, standing up, letting the servant to his immediate right dress him in a silken white robe, the other handing him a white cup of steaming hot coffee made directly to his specifications. 

He begins walking slowly through his vacation home, taking a seat in his posh living room.  On his coffee table, he picks up a small antique box, opening it slowly.  Inside of it is a small golden necklace with a thin chain supporting a large locket.  Picking the locket open, Joel inspects the inside of it.  An infant child in the arms of a beautiful woman with ravishing long brown hair.  The woman looks exhausted, yet still has a smile on her face.

“Oh well, it’s far better on high definition video anyway.” He says as the young fratboy servant stumbles into the room, bowing before him, presenting his morning breakfast.

He’d improved his posture, much to Joel’s delight.

________-

Michael was…  Shocked to say the least.  The confidence and bravado shown by Gavin here was beyond what he’d thought of the man originally.  Where’d this guy come from?  Where had the playful and fun Gavin from last week gone?

Burnie seems equally as shocked.  “You…  You want to join the Saints?” Burnie says, stammering the statement.

Gavin returns to his seat, crossing his legs, picking up a drink from the nearby tray.  “It seems like the best investment at this point.  Why bother with semantics?  You’ll be in Europe soon enough, and I’ll be part of your little circus once you start the show anyway.  I might as well benefit from it now and after instead of just now.  Besides, the Saints appear to be very capable people.  I trust you have someone that can see to the Free Industries?” Gavin says, taking a long drink of the beverage. Burnie was secretly impressed to see someone take Whiskey so well.

Gus stammers a bit.  “Ye..  Yeah, we’ve got plenty of people…  But…  I still don’t get it…  Why on earth would you want involved with us?  We’re not exactly…  Clean?” he says.

Gavin laughs.  Michael’s heard a laugh like that before.  It reminded him a lot of Joel. 

“Please, you actually think Free Industries was clean?  We’re as dirty as anyone, though a lot less violent.  I’m no stranger to the world of sleaze Mr. Sorola, my father made sure of that.” He says.

Michael turns to Gavin, giving him a look of disbelief.  Burnie shares his look.

Gavin picks up on it, chuckling a bit.  “Oh, I assume you’re both wondering what I can bring to the Saints.  Well, besides the money, I suppose.”

That wasn’t at all what they were thinking, but Burnie nods anyway.

He shifts his legs a bit.

“You’re looking at a walking endorsement.  If you haven’t noticed, I’m bloody everywhere, a celebrity worldwide because of who my father was and what I turned out to be.  I know people.  Powerful people.  Rich people.  People want me and my family as friends.  You want them?  You’ve got me, and I can get them..” He says coldly. 

Burnie and Gus look to each other.

“If you’re sure about this, that arrangement is one we’d be willing to take, I guess we’re all a little shocked to see you in this kind of element!” Burnie says with a shocked expression.

Gavin chuckles.  “Mr. Burns, you would do well to not believe everything you read in the tabloids.  I assure you that I am far more than meets the eye.  Far more.”

___________

Gavin had never wanted to vomit more in his life.  Half of it was that he’d never drank whisky before, and the drink he was now swallowing was causing his body to desire expulsion quickly.  Though spitting it out onto Burnie’s office didn’t seem like the best idea.  The other half is that he was bullshitting to two of the most dangerous men in America. 

_THIS IS NOT GOING TO WORK YOU BLOODY MORON!_

Two years of acting lessons in film school required classes, coupled with some twenty or so years of faking a personality to the world tended to make Gavin into a class A liar and the greatest bullshitter of his generation.  He also had plenty of lessons with his father. He could almost hear his voice, screaming about how he’d forgotten to threaten them.  Then again, that didn’t seem as applicable in this situation.

Gavin knew walking into this meeting what he had to do.  If he ever wanted…  Well, if he ever wanted a normal life, he knew he’d never be able to do it as the slave to the Saints.  He needed to be a part of them, he’d sort everything out later.

“If you’re sure about this, that arrangement is one we’d be willing to take, I guess we’re all a little shocked to see you in this kind of element!” Burnie says with a shocked expression.

_Holy shit.  That worked?_

Gavin chuckles.  “Mr. Burns, you would do well to not believe everything you read in the tabloids.  I assure you that I am far more than meets the eye.  Far more.”

_Wow.  That was really cool.  I wish I was on camera saying that…_

Much to his utter surprise, Burnie and Gus seemed to have bought it hook, line and sinker.

The two men stand up, shredding the previous contract.  Burnie offers his hand.  “Very well then, let me be the first to welcome you to the Saints!”

He takes his hand and shakes it firmly.

_Oi!  Don’t’ forget to give them a plan you moron!_

Gavin releases his grip, and returns to his normal demeanor.  “Burnie, and if I may call you that, I believe the first order of business should be to have me return home and settle my affairs.  If you can give me someone, I’ll assign them as my CFO and leave them to handle getting the saints integrated.  I’ll do some media coverage, hype up my safe passage thanks to Rooster Teeth, and return to the United States on business.  Once I’m back, we can begin whatever you think my talents would best serve.”

_Good lord Gavin…  I’m impressed!_

_Thanks brain, I’m impressed with myself too._

Burnie nods his head.  “YES, that is perfect.  We’ll get you a flight here in the next few days, I just need to get my head of finance back in town, and we’ll send him to handle the transition.  I’ll get the finance department working on where we should be moving next, and we’ll have you on those one you get back.”

_Forget something?_

Gavin nods, motioning to Michael.  “Oh, and I want him as my bodyguard until Ray is finished.  He’s the only one bloody smart enough to keep me safe.”

_There you go Michael, that should earn you some brownie points!   Thanks for saving me._

Burnie laughs.  “All righty then, Michael you’re escorting Gavin for a while.  Make buddy buddy.”

Michael shook Gavin’s hand.  “I believe we’ve met, actually.” He says.

The four men laugh, and Michael begins escorting Gavin out of the room, back towards the conference room.  Gavin follows Michael, excited for the coming weeks.

“Gavin, that was pretty cool in there, I can’t wait till we get to work together.” Michael says, patting Gavin on the back, walking off once they reached their destination.

Gavin smiled towards Michael.  He couldn’t help but smile.  Michael was his friend now.  Michael was  _his_ friend.

____________-

Joel’s phone began ringing.  It was beside him, within reaching distance.

“Phone.” He says.

The fratboy servant lifted from his right side, picking it up and answering it, handing it to Joel.

“This better be good Burnie, I’m de-stressing.  Last time you interrupted me, I had to whip my staff for hours, and the poor dears just cried and cried …” He says, caressing his servant’s back softly, seeing him begin to tremble.  He takes a sip of his brandy, swishing it in his mouth.

Burnie answers him pretty quickly.  “Well Joel, if you’re not interested in managing the entire estate that Free just gave us, I suppose I could get Geoff to handle it you kinky slut!” he says in a mocking tone.

Joel spat out the drank, it covering his servant’s body disgustingly.

“WHAT?!” he screams out.

____________

Courtney looked at Ray sleeping gently.  She’d administered the first dose of painkillers a few hours earlier, and he was doing much better now.  Courtney wasn’t as well trained as Caiti in these matters, but Courtney always thought that the fastest road to recovery started in someone’s head.  Her reasoning being that that breathing and calming down and knowing that tomorrow was going to be better?  Well, if your heart and brain are healthy, it makes it all the more easy on the body!

Ray started gently snoring, and she couldn’t help but think he was cute.  She touched his hair, brushing it out of his face, and gently removing his glasses, sitting them on the nearby table, still in reach. 

Courtney was done for the day.  Hell, the number of Saints in the recovery department was less than ten, most of the victims from the RTX Fiasco having been already bandaged up and gone home, so she could have technically been done hours ago. 

She didn’t want to leave him though.  Something about him, she hadn’t quite placed it yet.  She spent all her time with the man, the two of them talking and chatting as if nothing were odd about the situation. 

Her eyes gazed over to the chain on his neck, the bond that kept him from moving at all.  The key was in her pocket, though she was forbidden to use it unless emergencies or a higher ranking Saint approved.  Not that she would free him, she knew how dangerous the man was, and he’d likely take her prisoner given the chance.

“Doing better?” a soft Austrailan voice echos.

Courtney jumps a bit, taking her eyes off Ray and jumping to see Caiti in the doorway, in full medical gear, a very tired looking Jack beside her.

They walked in, Caiti pulling his chart and scribbling some notes, Jack plopping down on the nearby chair.

Courtney finally catches her breath, and clears her throat.  “The patient is now on your prescribed dosage of painkillers and has been resting easily for about the last hour.  Bandages have been changed, his vitals updated, and he seems to be in good spirits despite his condition.” She says, in her professional voice.

“Hmmm…  Very nice, he’s recovering quickly.  Did you remember to apply the bio-gel on the wounds?” Caiti says.

“Yes.” Replies Courtney.

“And the post suppressant syrup?” says Caiti, still scribbling.

“Yes.” Replies Courtney.

“And how’s he hung?” she asks.

“Oh about se-“ she says, catching herself, and now blushing like a teenage schoolgirl.

Caiti and Jack both explode with laugher, Jack getting up and handing Caiti a hundred dollar bill.

“Welp, you were right.” Jack says, still laughing like a maniac.

Courtney storms out of the room, throwing a pillow at Caiti on the way out.

Caiti, still laughing.  “Sorry Courtney, I have an eye for people when they’re-“

Courtney slams the door shut, not hearing the rest of her statement.

_____

“Matt, do we have any reports on the Millefore family?” Alli asks, taking a seat on the terminal next to Matt in the operating center.

It’s just the two of them tonight, most of the staff having left hours ago.

“Ah, Alli, glad you could make it, I have been able to get some bits of information.  Interpol was no help, but I did catch a lovely image off one of their agent’s phones.” He says, scrolling through the data, throwing it on-screen.

It’s a young man with white hair.  “Zanza, as you know, seems to be the leader of the organization.  From what I’ve gathered outside my original investigation, it would seem as though he only recently took over the Millefore family, replacing a previous leader that stepped down.”

Alli takes a sip of her coffee.  “Who was the previous leader?”

Another image pops up.  It’s a photo of a man in a dark black suit, shaking hands with Zanza.  The man in the suit is blurred out, likely done after-the fact.

“Can we get a visual on the man in the photo?” she says.

Matt shakes his head.  “Sorry love, I’ve been working on it all day and that’s the best I can do I’m afraid.”

Alli pouts.  “Is that all you’ve done all day?” She’d wanted more results.

Matt shakes his finger at Alli.  “Come now, you know me better than that.  I also got their next target.”

Another photo pops up on screen.  It’s none other than the head of the Saints financial department, Joel Haymen. 

She spits out her coffee over the expensive screen.  “CALL BURNIE!”

“Already did, love.” He says, winking at her.  


	9. The True Beginning

The intervening months between Gavin joining the Saints and the start of a new year had been eventful to say the least. 

To most of the world, once his affairs were in order, and with Gavin inheriting his father’s company, Joel was named CFO of Free Industries, shocking the world with the trust that Gavin had given to the shamed economist and now glorified acting tool for some half-baked internet production company.  What shock there had been was quickly erased as Joel’s knowledge and business tactics took Free Industries to a new level it had never seen before.  Many within Gavin’s board of directors praised him for his youthful naivety, giving a chance to a man that would bring promise to the future.

To those that knew the truth?  Well, Gavin became an integral part of the Finance Department of the saints, working directly with Joel as the influence of the Saints began its spreading in Europe.  The board of directors were replaced with puppets from the Free family that agreed to the merger with the Saints.  Those that didn’t agree with it disappeared due to Joel’s influence, peacefully as per Gavin’s request.  As for Gavin, he didn’t do much in an official capacity with numbers or financial matters, leaving most of it to Joel and his minions, but playing his parts beautifully when in front of a crowd, and his name and fame getting them deals that they would have otherwise never found.

Alli and Matt were hot on the trail of the Millefore Family.  After their initial attack on Joel (swiftly ended by the “Free Personal Guard”, a small unit of undercover Saints), they had retreated back into their hidey hole, going off the radar completely.  While apprehensive at first, Alli has stepped into the leadership position quite well, appointing Barbara (her good friend) as her go-to girl, and Matt promoted to second in command.   

Ray was finally back on the road to recovery, him now undergoing physical therapy with Courtney and Caiti, accompanied by Jack when he wasn’t off doing something.  It was hard to recover, but he was still going at a strong pace.  Still chained to his bed, the Saints still had not trusted the man, mostly because he was a threat to many of them, should he prove to be less than trustworthy of their secrets.  Though Gavin has spoken with him many times, he still has not made a firm commitment to joining the organization, or retaining his position with Free Industries.

Burnie and Gus continued working together, focusing more on RoosterTeeth as Joel and Alli became the primary leaders of the Saints, with Geoff trading off between the two, acting as an unofficial intermediary.  With the Free Fortune and new income from foreign lands, bribery and extortion had become more powerful tools, and their violence had gone to an all time low, much to Burnie’s relief.      

With his constant traveling with Gavin, Michael had regrettably left RoosterTeeth’s Achievement Hunter Staff, claiming his health as the primary reason.  Andrew had taken his place, attempting to fill the rage-void.  Despite the range, Michael and Lindsay made it work. 

 In fact, this was the first night they had alone in over three months.

 __________

Lindsay Tuggey was a woman of strong character.  With her strong build, long brown hair and kind face, she was someone that people took notice of right away. 

Despite knowing that she and her boyfriend were involved in shady dealings worldwide, she knew that the end goal was for the best of the world.  She believed in changing the world, no matter the cost, especially since the Saints believed in doing so in a peaceful manner if possible.  That being said, the cost recently was breaking her heart, watching her boyfriend collapse on the couch next to her.

“Michael, this is killing you.” says Lindsay, stroking her tired boyfriend’s hair softly.  He was lying in her lap, just getting home from a jetlagged journey from Switzerland.  Gavin still insisted he travel with him. 

“Linds, it’s fine, this is such an amazing opportunity for us.  Have you SEEN my paycheck lately?” he says.

Lindsay bit her lip.  It had been substantially better, the Finance Department being the highest ranked in their little syndicate outside of administration.  His monthly checks were nearly six figures.

“But is it worth all of this?  You’re traveling like crazy, you never get a moment’s rest, and I know working with Joel has to be stressing you out.” She says, recalling conversations they had over the phone. 

Michael shrugs. “He’s a creepy bastard, sure, but Gavin seems to be keeping his psycho crazy in check.  More importantly, he seems to like me for some reason.”

Lindsay crooked her head at that, looking at Michael.  “And THAT doesn’t bother you at all?” she says.

They both laugh, each other’s company soothing the other. 

 Gavin enjoyed Joel’s company quite a lot; he didn’t understand how everyone thought he was crazy.  Eccentric, yes, without a doubt, but it was like Joel understood Gavin better than anyone ever had.  In the months they had spent together, the two of them began living together, arguing that it was silly to live apart considering they needed each other to do anything with their European Expansion project.  It was fun, Gavin liked having company, especially one that made him feel as good as Joel.  The older man was like a father figure, though never even remotely forcing his opinions on Gavin.  Hell, Joel let Gavin run the show most of the time, just offering the financial information as it was necessary to make an opinion.

  To Gavin though, and more importantly, they were real with each other, never having to hide themselves. 

“So you’re saying that you’re fine with them ripping an entire department, losing thousands of jobs so you can meet corporate profit margins?” says Joel, sipping a glass of brandy in his small Austin apartment. 

Gavin creates a faked gasping face, a look of appall and terror on it.  “Why I’m appalled Mr. Haymen, I would have never approved such thing.  I swear to you, I will find who did this and insure their position with Free Industries is no more!” he says, a small tear falling down his face in determined bravado, a strong arm wave to emphasize the point.

The two laugh loudly.  They’d been practicing an interview Gavin would soon be having on one of his purchased businesses in rural America.  Some poor bastard was about to get the axe publicly, Gavin being the executioner.

“Gavin, I must say, I was wrong about you.  At first I thought you were some rich pretty boy, but I’ve never met a better actor in all my days.” He says, raising his glass, the two men clinking. 

“You give me too much credit, it’s all due to daddy dearest never letting me have any fun.” He says, returning to his drink.

Joel looks down a bit, and Gavin’s heart pangs for a second.  “Sorry, that was insensitive.” He adds, remembering how Joel explained about his own father’s terrible accident when he was a boy. 

Joel shakes his head.  “No, it’s fine, my father’s been gone for years now, I don’t bother thinking of it anymore.”  He returns to his smiling self quickly.  “Though I suppose you’re still in mourning yourself?”

Gavin shrugged.  “The man never was much of a father to me, more like a warden or a captor.  My mother though…  From what little I remember of her…  Well, she was…  I guess she was the light in my life.  She passed away only a few years after they adopted me, getting into a car accident.  I remember her telling me all sorts of sweet things, things that stuck with me.”

He smiles, remembering her face softly and now wishing he’d brought a photograph from home, but not wanting to clutter Joel’s lovely apartment with random stuff.

Joel pulls into his unbuttoned dress shirt, pulling out a small locket.  He opens it and turns it to Gavin.  “My mother was the same way.  I may have had a shitty childhood, but she was there for me as long as she could.”

Gavin takes the locket, noticing how Joel and his mother have the same eyes.  “She was beautiful.” Gavin remarks sincerely. 

Joel nods.  “She died about a year or two after I was born, some heart related illness I think.  She’d taken me away from my deadbeat father, hoping for me to get a better life, but I didn’t have anywhere else to go after she died, so protective services put me back in with him.”

Gavin’s face begins frowning.  “Joel, I’m so sorry.” He says with a strong sincerity in his voice.

Joel shakes his head, taking the locket back.  “I’m not.”

 Alli wasn’t sure what to think anymore.  It was clear that the Millefore family was active, their bank accounts and continued activity reflected as such.  However, it didn’t make sense to her that she couldn’t track them. 

“Love, perhaps you need a break?  You’ve been up for nearly three days straight.” She hears Matt say behind her.  It was true, she was exhausted.  She wanted a nap, anything.  The last few months had been hard on her as the new lead of the technology department. 

Before she can answer him, a buzz can be heard in her pocket.  She pulls out her custom smartphone, seeing it’s a text from  _her._

  _I need you, now. - Barb_

“Matt, I agree, I’m heading out for a bit and going to rest up.  Can you take care of things for me here?” she says, not letting her face’s expression change.

 “Sure love, I’m here for you!” he says, saluting.

  

Ray wasn’t sure what to think of his situation.  Chained to the center of his hospital room, he was walking slowly around a small pole, his aid Courtney helping him keep a steady footing, avoiding his bed and small pieces of medical equipment. 

About the better part of three months, he’d been bedridden, now finally getting up and recovering.  He wanted to get better and get out of there, if there really was a chance to get out of there. 

“Ray, do you want to stop for the day?” he hears Courtney say softly.  He’d been really shaky the last few seconds, his upper body on fire, his chest pounding. 

He nods, and she gently walks him back into his bed.

“Sorry.” Ray says, taking in deep breaths. 

Courtney shakes her head.  “Caiti said to expect that.  The injury you had near your heart was very serious, and we have to rebuild the muscle slowly, or you’ll never be back to full health.”

Based on his performance in the most basic of walking, that was very true. 

“Just take things slowly, ok?  There is no rush, Gavin and the rest of us only want you to be safe and sound.” She says, smiling sweetly.

Ray avoided her gaze.  Gavin…  What was the kid thinking, joining the Saints like that?  More importantly, why on earth was Gavin pushing for him to join their little gang party as well?  Ray wasn’t buying the shitty sob story about doing right for the world.  They were playing Gavin, that was all there is to it. 

“Ray?” Courtney asks.

He turns his head up, looking at her seriously.  “Can you tell me something honestly?  Like, completely honestly?  I know when people lie; I’ve been trained as such.”

He watches as her expression turns from perky to downright scared.  She does nod though.

“What are you people planning on doing with Gavin?  More importantly, what do you plan to do with me?  What’s your end game here?” he says, asking in a harsh voice usually reserved for scumbags.

 “We’re not lying to you Ray, you should really learn to trust us.  More importantly though, you should treat women with a little more respect” He hears a familiar voice say.  It’s Jack, walking in from the doorway.

 

 

Jack knew why Ray was so nervous, and he didn’t blame him.  The media portrayal of the Saints was truly terrifying, Joel had done a top notch job of making them out to be a threat that they weren’t.  If one of the best members of global security was nervous, they seriously needed to pay their advertising department more. 

“Your face says you’re not lying, but you’ll excuse me if I’m not a little more than nervous.” He hears Ray say, looking at him spitefully.

Jack puts his hands up.  “Man, I’m not here to try and convince you of anything, I’m just here to make sure you don’t cause trouble for my lovely girlfriend or her staff.  I will be happy to tell you anything you want though, assuming it’s not stupid.” He finishes.  He’d been given direct orders from Joel to get Ray on their partywagon, and to fuck secrecy if need be.

He watches Ray turn gears in his head, Jack taking a seat next to him.

“Gavin?  His status?” he asks first.

Jack chuckles.  “If you’d pick up a paper, you’d see that he’s already inhertited his father’s company and is safe and sound.  We’d originally offered to use you and his wellbeing as extortion, but he came out and gave us the whole thing if he could join the Saints and do whatever he wanted.  At first, we figured he’d just be a figurehead, but he’s actually working hand in hand with one of our four leaders, so he’s kind of a big deal now.” He says, finishing up.  He watches as Ray processes the information.

“What are you going to do with me?” he asks plainly.

Jack shrugs.  “That’s really up to you.  You join us, I’m sure you’d be a valued asset for a long time, probably working with Gavin.  If you don’t, we’ll probably just keep you locked up in some safehouse to keep our secret.  We won’t kill you though, that’s not our style and Gavin would never allow it.”

Ray seems puzzled, and Jack laughs a bit. 

“Yeah, the big bad Saints you see on TV aren’t really who we are.  Just for publicity and for people to take us seriously.  We’re actually really ok people.  Well, I mean, we have killed before, we’ll kill again and probably do all sorts of terrible things to get to our goal, but our end goal is worth it really.” He says.

“Which is?” Ray says angrily.

 Jack lays his head back.  “The bosses say we’re trying to get control of the global economy, but it just boils down to the fact that we just basically want to make the world more fair and less shitty.”

 He watches as Ray puts his head back on the pillow, not saying another world.

  

“Barbara, what’s going on?” Alli says, stepping into Barbara’s house, not even knocking.  Barbara stood up immediately, Monty to her side. 

Monty gets up, sealing the front door and ushering the two women to sit down.  As they all sit, Barbara finally speaks.

“We have a serious problem Alli, and I need your help and discretion in this matter.” Says Barbara, looking more frightened then she ever thought the woman could look.

“What honey?” she says, taking her by the hands, genuinely concerned for her friend.

It’s Monty that is the first to speak up.  “We’ve had over thirty percent of our Saints operations disappear outside of the Texas area, and we cannot get in contact with any of our foothold operations.  I investigated them, and they’re gone, it’s like ghost towns when we get to our bases.  All of our finances, technology, drugs, EVERYTHING is just…  Gone.”

Alli gives them a puzzled look.  “Wait..  What?  What does this mean?” she says, not having seen any of this on any reports.

Barbara finally spits it out.  “Alli, we’re under attack.”

  

Joel was a perfect man, he knew that.  Unfortunately, he knew he had been wrong about Gavin Free.  No, not “wrong”, per se, he merely lacked information to form a complete opinion of the man.

Gavin was someone who he had been searching for the better part of the last decade.  Many were close, but none had quite as much potential or possibility.  He wasn’t ready, far from it, but Joel was excited…  Far too excited really, he wouldn’t leave Gavin’s untrained side for a second, and it was frankly distracting to his long term goals.  He didn’t care though, this was more important, his grand plans could wait a few months.

At first, Joel thought to make him a vassal, another one to own and add to his New York apartment.  Gavin would be eager for that, him treating Joel like a father almost immediately after they became partners, him desperate for a strong authoritative male to show him the slightest bit of interest and love.  Joel didn’t allow it, making the lad begin thinking for himself, making him more independent, not giving him the attention he wanted.  He needed Gavin to be strong, or he’d never be able to do what was necessary.  It was…  Irritating, and Joel wanted the instant satisfaction of Gavin’s complete submission. 

  The two of them were sitting in his Austin apartment, him watching Gavin sleeping, the lad having drifted off halfway through the movie.

 “I’ve been waiting for you, Gavin Free, don’t you dare disappoint me…”, Joel says, petting him softly on the head.


	10. On the Attack

“Matt, is the always on DRM integrated into the systems?” Alli says, patting Matt on the back. 

Back in operations center, she was finishing up the final integration into her improved securities systems.  Should any of the technology in any Saints hideout go offline for any reason, they’d know now.  Spending the better part of two or three days on it at home in private, she’d gotten Matt’s assistance in the matter.

“I’m proud to say we’re active.  I can’t believe someone would be stupid enough to actually try and embezzle from us.” Matt says, reiterating the lie Alli had explained earlier.  Besides the Cardinals and the heads of each department, nobody knew about the recent attacks.  It would only serve to break ranks and cause unnecessary unrest.  Instead, they beefed up security  and spread rumors of internal embezzlement.  Easier to sell, and would put people on high alert, hoping to catch the bastard and go up a rank.

“Yeah, we have to catch this quickly and make an example of them.  Joel is insistent that this takes first priority and I tend to agree with him.” Alli remarks. 

Matt nods in agreement.   “Mr. Haymen truly does know what’s in the best interests in this company.  As much as I respect Mr. Burns, Mr. Sorola, yourself and Mr. Ramsey, I just feel like..  He’s got the right mindset in all of this.”

Alli chuckles.  “Aww…  Got a crush on Mr. Haymen do we?”

Matt blushes.  “Bloody hell, no Alli, he’s twice my age!”

Alli puts her head on Matt’s playfully pulling his cheeks.  “Awww, come on now, I’ve seen the way you look at him, and I’m a big fan of your latest fanfiction…”

Matt couldn’t possibly be redder than he is right now.

_____

“We’re leaving in the morning Michael, heading straight for New York!” Gavin says, having just entered the Tuggey apartment.  Gavin was in his best and most formal attire, groomed and polished to a shine, Lindsay and Michael in pajamas and still not showered.

Gavin can’t help but notice the apartment is far too small, has cheap furniture and is fairly run down.  “Michael, you seriously let your girlfriend live in such conditions?  We pay you better than that.” He remarks, patting Lindsay on the shoulder.  “No offense love.”

Lindsay gives him a fairly irritated look. “Why thank you Mr. Free, I certainly try.”

Michael lets out a deep sigh.  “Listen, Gavin…  We need to talk.”

Gavin gives him a fairly perplexed look.  “What Michael?”

Gavin is offered a seat on the couch, and sits next to Michael.  It’s odd for Michael to really behave like this, he usually did what he and Joel said, without many questions.  He’d been a great companion the last few months. 

“Gavin…  As much as I have appreciated our time together, and love the new position and pay raise, the workload is a bit much for me.  I mean, in the last few months, I’ve barely had time to really enjoy life much…” Michael says to Gavin.

Gavin interrupts Michael.  “What?!  What are you on about, we play games every night!  We’ve been seeing the world!  How can you not be enjoying yourself?!” he exclaims.

Michael rubs his head a bit, letting out another long sigh.  “Gavin, I meant time with my family, my girlfriend, and my friends here.  I mean, you and Joel are cool, but you’re just not…  Well, you’re not the people I’ve spent the better part of my childhood and teenage years with.  I’m tired too.  Can you…  I dunno, get someone else for this run?  I know I’ve got vacation time built up, so I hope it’s not a problem.  Though honestly, I’m thinking of going back to the Drug department.”

Gavin is a bit crushed by this.  Out of everyone he’s been with during his beginnings with the Saints, Michael was by far his closest friend, even more than Joel, since Joel was more his business partner and mentor. 

“Oh…  Um…  Alright Michael.  I’m sure we can get someone else, no problem.  Um…  Please enjoy your break!” Gavin gets up, and slowly exits the residence, closing the door behind him.  He lets out a deep breath and is fairly irritated by all of this.  As soon as he’d gotten his first friend, he’d already alienated him away.  What had he done wrong? 

____________

Ray wasn’t a fan of being completely naked in front of two strangers, even if they were his doctor and nurse.  He REALLY didn’t like a cold object on his chest, basically freezing him in the process.  Oh, and the metallic chain on his neck wasn’t helping things either.  It looked like some bad setup for a bondage film.

“Well Ray, I’d say your recover is coming splendidly!” says Caiti cheerfully, putting away the stethoscope, and allowing Ray to re-dress, handing him his gown.

“I still want you to go through daily physical therapy, but I think we can start pulling back on the painkillers a bit.  Don’t want you going dependent on us!” she says, giggling a bit at the end.  “But I think we can get you out of here in a few weeks if you keep going as well as you are.”

Ray can’t help but think this girl is a life sized pixie, smiling ceaselessly and always in a perpetually good mood.  Though he supposed that was a good thing for doctors.  He did feel well taken care of, so at least there was that.

Returning to his bed, Caiti leaves a few things on the desk next to him, a few bottles filled with various pills.  “Courtesy of Mr. Ramsey and Ms. Baker.  They said you’d know what they were, and that they were safe, so I’m trusting then and their integrity.” She said smiling.

Ray glanced over.  Obviously they were a set of combat enhancers and suppressors, pills that enhanced combat activity and lessened pain or the need to sleep.  The shit that got him into all of this. 

“I’m guessing they want you on their team.  Think of it as a gift of trust!” she says perkily, exiting the room, her nodding to Courtney.  Courtney takes her usual seat, blushing a bit more than usual.

Ray couldn’t help but feel bad about their last interaction.  He didn’t mean to upset her or treat her like crap, but he’d wanted answers.  Besides, she was cute, smart, actually had a good taste in music, and Ray was starting to have a thing for her. 

“Sorry.” He says reluctantly.

She peers up, looking him in the eye.  “So…  You going to behave now, or should I start bringing a whip when I come watch you?” she says jokingly. 

Ray nods.  “Scout’s honor, I swear Mistress Courtney.”

They both laugh a bit, the nervous tension weakening.

“But seriously, can you tell me more about the Saints?  Like why you joined or some shit?” he says, hoping for a straight answer this time without being a douche. 

She nods.  “Sure.  Jack says it’s ok to let you in on things, so I guess I could tell you a little about that.”

She stands up, sitting on Ray’s bed with him.  “It was about two or three years ago.  I was in college, and I just basically had this really creepy guy stalking me.  I told him to buzz off, and even called the cops a few times on him, but they never actually had any evidence of it.  Anyway, one day I finally had enough, so I went to a friend that knew some cousin that was in the Saints.  Using their connections, I bought this weird arm cannon thing that basically made me punch at three or four hundred times my normal strength, and punched him in the face.  He left me alone after that, though I think that was more because he was in the hospital for a while.“

Ray nervously laughed at the joke.

“Anyway, the person that sold it to me was this guy named Jordan, and he liked my spunk and got me in.  I’m not big on killing people, so Caiti and me got along pretty well.  I usually go with her on stuff that requires our medical team, and bring Flim and Flam along if things get rough.”

“Flim and Flam?” Ray asks, genuinely curious.

“Oh, my fists!  I kept the arm cannons, those things were COOL.” She says excitedly.  “I like punching things, it’s very soothing.”   

Ray feels a cold sweat roll down his face.  “Wait, you were SERIOUS?”

Courntey nodded.  “Yeeeep.  I can probably kick your ass security boy, so don’t piss me off.”

Ray had never been more turned on before in his life, a shame he couldn’t hide it in his hospital gown.

“Oh, and about the Saints?  Yeah, we do some shitty stuff, but it’s not like we’re crazy or anything.” She says, looking at Ray.

“Says the girl with the killer fists.” He says sarcastically.

Courtney smiled at him.  “No, but I’m serious.  Ray, we’re not the devious criminals you think we are.  We can’t make change happen without violence and extortion, that’s just a fool’s dream.  If we can do it peacefully, we do it peacefully.  If not, then we go the other way.”

Ray can tell she’s not lying.  Coming from her, he also feels oddly compelled to believe in them.

____________

On the outskirts of Italy, an underground complex with a series of intricate tunnels and rooms is hidden from the world, underneath one of Italy’s oldest Mansions, long since condemned from public entrance.  It is here that the Millefore family resides, and it is here that they have begun the assault on the Saints of the United States. 

“Sir, are you sure about this?” said an elderly male voice. 

 Zanza, the leader of the MIllefore family, was a man of dignity, a man of fine upbringing, and a man with a fetish for anything soft and fluffy.  Popping a marshmallow playfully into his mouth, he slowly turns his gaze upwards to his eldest captain. 

“Did I stutter Lawrence?  No, I don’t believe I did.” He says, his voice kind and layered with soft sincerity.  To an outsider, he would appear to be someone of deep kindness, merely wishing to be playful or slightly sarcastic.  To his allies, enemies and those that knew the real him?  They knew it to be a warning of deathly intentions.

“My apologies sir, I did not mean to insult you.  I merely wish for further clarification as to why our primary target has changed!  It was my understanding that Mr. Haymen was clearly the most significant of the Saints…” Lawrence says, silencing himself as he feels his leader’s hand cling slowly around his neck.

In the same soft and sweet voice, Zanza hopes to make his point clear.  “Mr. Haymen will perish as well, but Mr. Haymen is not the one who is buffing their internal security.  Mr. Haymen is not the ninja that eliminated the better part of our advance footsoldiers without so much as a single speck of backup.  Mr. Haymen is not that blonde bitch who took one of our best lieutenants alive and tortured our plans out of him.  I want their REAL threats taken care of first.  The ones who are preventing us from getting to him.  Do you understand now Lawrence?”

Zanza crushes the man’s neck slowly, making him gasp for breath. 

“Ok?” Zanza says, smiling softly.

______________

“GAHGALDGKJLADFKJADLFKJADFLJ” screams the man.  He apparently didn’t appreciate Barbara’s foot in his crotch.  Not that anyone did really.  Well, except that one ex-boyfriend, but he was really into some really kinky stuff. 

“Honey, this would go a lot more quickly if you just told me where you came from.  I don’t want anything else, I just want to know a general idea of where your little playpen is.” Barbara says sweetly. 

She sees the man have a bit of conflicting expression on his face.  It screamed “wow, I really want this foot out of my crotch but can’t quite bring myself to betray a worldwide criminal organization”.

“Well, you don’t have your cyanide pill anymore, and I’m sure your buddies aren’t coming, so we can keep seeing each other like this, or you COULD just tell me what you know and I let you stay in one of our lovely safe houses, where you can get some ice for your crotch.” Barbara says sweetly.  Sure, she was torturing the poor man, but that wasn’t any reason to not be polite about it.

“I…  I…  I’ll die…” he says pathetically.

Barbara hops down on his level.  “Hun, no offense, but we’d probably end up killing you before they did.  Actually, death would probably be better than Joel doing this to you, because I will totally go get him, and he will go grade a psycho on your ass.”

The man’s face panics a bit.  “Oooh.  You know Joel.  Well, that makes things easier.” Barbara says cheerfully. 

He sits there a few moments, and finally mumbles something.

“Oooooh, sorry I can’t quite hear you?” she says,  still on his level.

“Italy.  Underground.  Can’t track.  Walls made of some weird material.” He spits out.

Barbara smiles.  “Thank you very much!  I’ll bring you some tea!” she says, playfully hopping out of her workroom.

_____________

Jack was excited tonight.  He’d actually get to see Monty work up close for once, getting assigned to transport him to the drops tonight.  He’d heard that it was like some magical experience.  Somewhere over a small neighborhood in rural Texas, Jack was flying a small chopper, Alli shooting him the coordinates of one of their bases going offline.

“Monty, we’re over the drop point.  Ready?” Jack asks, noting Monty is already flinging himself out of the chopper, his big-ass rifle already pulled out.  It was literally the size of one of the chopper’s blades, though with a lovely added feature that would make his entrance all the more grandiose.

________

This would have to be quick, Monty didn’t have time to waste.  There were two other drops he needed to make tonight, so a swift entrance was required.  Jumping out of Jack’s helicopter, he pulled out his rifle.  It was a tad cumbersome, being a little longer than the length of his body and just as heavy, but it was well worth it.

As in his animation, Monty was a firm believing in propulsion and momentum being a factor in his “other” work as well.  His custom rifle Sunrise was a perfection companion for this philosophy.  Solid black with little golden and scarlet lines and swirls everywhere, Sunrise was a technological marvel in firearms.  He loved his little girl, she was so good at-

CRaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack-BOOOOOOOOOOOM

Monty crashed through the small surburban roof, using the burst from his rifle’s barrel to prevent him from hitting the ground on full force.   He took in the surroundings immediately, Alli scanning the location and marking the targets on his mask.  Sadly, the Saints in the house were already dead, seven targets now surrounding him.  Suited up in professional clothing, each holding a various firearm.  So flashy in their attire, Monty couldn’t really understand the need for such things.  His black latex bodysuit with his rosary design was just the right level of fashion for a professional hitman assassin.    

He stands up, casually dodging a few bullets fired his way from a few of the sharper men in the group, and he swiftly swings the heavy gun towards his first target, firing immediately, the force pushing his target through an interior wall of the house.  The recoil threw Monty in the opposite direction, the gun rotating swiftly to the opposite side of Monty’s body, him firing again when it was lined up with his second target.  The second target flew through a wall and outside of the house, and Monty flew backwards into a counter on the kitchen, but using his feet to position him horizontally against it, his rifle swinging alongside him, keeping him balanced, hanging off it for just a few moments. 

Pressing the secret reverse of the trigger, about twenty or so miniature bottles fired from the side of the gun, hitting the group of remaining men, a small “pop” being heard as the napalm ignites, shattering the glass and settling the house ablaze, moans of pain being heard as Monty drops to the floor, noting that his targets were eliminated.  Taking stock of the house, it was a mess.  There were a few bits and pieces of the operation not destroyed, but Monty had basically finished off the rest with his fireworks. 

He lets out a big sigh.  “Geoff’s gonna be mad again.  Oh well…”

Monty swings his rifle across his shoulder, and slowly makes his way out of the house, noting that Jack had parked very obviously in the middle of the road.

Seriously, that man was so flamboyant in his flying.

_______________

Michael and Lindsay were cuddling on the couch softly, watching some movie that they cared nothing about.

“Thank you Michael…” she says, finally giving in.

Michael looked down  at her, seeing her smiling face.  “Hey, it’s fine.  I’m sure Geoff would take me back.  If not, then…  Well, I guess I can go back to being an electrician or something.”

Lindsay laughs.  “You suck at that Michael.”

Michael gives her a faux-irritated look.  “Yeah, well it’d be something.”

Michael feels his pocket buzzing.  Pulling out his cell phone, he sees it’s a call from Gavin.  Hm…. Odd..

“Yeah, Gavin, what’s up?” Michael says in his regular voice.

____________

Joel was in the kitchen of his Austin apartment, preparing a few beverages for the evening and slowly chopping a few minor vegetables.  He hated the monotony of not having his servants doing this menial labor, but he frankly didn’t have the desire to move them from place to place.  He’d rather keep them in their cages, though he was sure he needed ones for his Austin place soon, it was getting out of hand. 

“Gavin, what’s the matter?” says Joel, watching his little pet plop down on the couch.  He was pouty, and that wasn’t like his little Gavin. 

“Oh nothing…  Michael is taking some vacation time, and will be missing our trip to New York.  He even said he’d probably not be in our department much longer.  Just a little sad, that’s all, Michael was a good friend.” He hears Gavin says.

 _YES.  Here it is._  Joel thinks, seeing the perfect opportunity sitting before him.  Finally, Gavin wanted something.  Something he couldn’t have, something that forcefully did not want him.

“Well Gavin..  I must say I’m surprised at you.” He remarks, hoping to peak the boy’s curiosity.

Gavin turns around, looking Joel directly in the eyes. “What?”

Joel smiles.   _Baited._

“Gavin, you are probably in the top fifteen wealthiest people in the world.  Moreover, you are a direct partner to one of the four Cardinals of the Saints, and have a standing army at your disposal.” He says, wondering if Gavin will catch his drift.

“So?” he remarks.

_Still on the hook…._

“Well Gavin…  You’re a man of power, of wealth and of influence.  What does this..  Michael have?  He is of little standing in our company, has few relations and even less influence.  He’s nothing.  An ant.” He  puts bluntly.

Gavin’s eyes widen.  “And?”

_Almost there big boy…_

“For Michael, this…  This…  ANT.  To refuse you?  Why it’s quite an insult.  One I personally would never take.  If I had been in your shoes, why I would have…” he says, pausing a bit, hoping for the final pull.

Gavin is standing up, now directly in front of Joel.  “What would you have done?”

_There you go._

“Well, if he were truly someone or something I wanted in my life…  Someone that meant something to me to keep around…” Joel says pausing and looking deep into Gavin’s eyes, hoping to emphasize the next works strongly enough to make a point.

“I would have made them mine..”

The gears in the boy’s head are turning swiftly, it’s plain in his face. 

A good sign, a VERY good sign.

“How?” Gavin asks innocently.

_Welcome home Gavin…_

_________________


	11. Enemy and Ally Within

Michael feels his pocket buzzing.  Pulling out his cell phone, he sees it’s a call from Gavin.  Hm…. Odd..

“Yeah, Gavin, what’s up?” Michael says in his regular voice.

 

“Oh, Michael, I’m glad you picked up.  Listen, I’ve been talking to Joel the last hour, and we both came to an agreement on something.” Gavin says, pausing for a bit.

Michael’s face freezes and his heart drops.  He’d secretly hoped Gavin would have kept their conversation away from Joel.  Joel was not one to be crossed, but he was Gavin’s protection detail.  Though apparently not.  “Oh…” Michael replies in an uncomfortable tone.

“Yeah, we agree that you shouldn’t have to do something you’re not comfortable with.  As a token of our friendship, I called up Alli, and I’ll have you working with her now in the main operations center as the go-between between Tech and Financial.  No more travel, and you should be on a regular nine to five.  I hope that’s not too boring..” he hears Gavin say with his bright personality shining through his words.

“You…  What?” Michael says, not sure if he heard correctly.

“Though you change jobs too much, Burnie says to pick something!  Is this ok?” Gavin says.

Michael grins and chuckles. “Fuck yes it is.  Gavin…  You are awesome.”

“Oh, and that’s not all Michael!  Seeing the state of poor Lindsay’s apartment got me thinking she could use a raise too.  Besides, it’s not proper to have my best friend’s lady not taken care of, I feel like such a bloody idiot for not seeing it sooner.  So have her report to Matt Miller tomorrow morning first thing.  He’ll be getting her set up in the tech department’s reception area.  Double the pay she has now, and she’ll have no problem picking up the work, it’s not hard.” Gavin says in his most excited and friendly voice.

Michael is FLOORED.  He wasn’t friends with Gavin just because he was rich or because he had a lot of pull, he liked Gavin for Gavin.  Michael had never even brought up the topic to him before about their finances being a little less than stellar.  So to be given such a wonderful gift out of the blue was just…  Well, unexpected.  Oh fuck that, it was magical.

“Gavin…  I don’t know what to say…” Michael says, his voice trembling a bit at the kindness shown to him. 

Gavin chuckles.  “Well, you now owe me one, and I intend to collect!  Have a good day tomorrow Michael, I’ve got to go, we’re about to load on the plane.”

“Have a safe flight!” Michael says, hanging up and turning towards Lindsay with a bright face.  “Well, I’ll be home every night now, and you can buy the IKEA furniture of your dreams!”

Lindsay smiles.  “Oh?  What happened?”

“Gavin’s a Saint, that’s what.” Michael says sarcastically.

—————————-

“Underground?  Tech proof wiring and walls?  Oh come on Barbara, please give me something more original!  That literally sounds like the plot out of some ancient anime I watched in the nineties.” Alli says giggling, kicking her legs up in her new office. 

Taking Gus’s place had its perks outside of her ego, and his posh office with the dozens of screens, massively overpowered computer and other tech goodies made for a great getaway when she wasn’t in the op center.  It had originally been a bright techno blue with a lot of random Gus-related knick-knacks, but she’d quickly re-painted it and re-lit it in a vibrant pink with a lot of random Yoshi knick-knacks.  It was adorable, and she loved it. 

“Well, Monty seems to agree with my assessment, his goons checked out the general area we got out of my dear friend, and Monty assures me that there is plenty of room to hold a small base.  We can’t get too close to confirm though.” She says, folding her arms.

Alli sighed.  “Ok, so if that’s true, we have zero chance of confirming it electronically.  We’d need someone on the inside, and if they are as good as we’ve seen them thus far, it’d be walking into a deathpit.  I mean, I suppose we could just bomb the hell out of them, but I doubt Burnie would approve that” she says pouting.

Barbara shakes her head.  “You know that’s not how we work hun.”

Alli sighs.  “Fine, then we send Mr. Gangster back to Italy with a bug.”

Barbara shakes her head again.   “No, I’ve promised him safety, no using him.  Besides, they’d murder him, you know that.”

Alli pouts again.  “Well then what the hell do you expect me to do here!?”

Barbara shrugs.  “That’s your problem now!”

Alli gives her an irritated expression, a buzzer going off on one of the many screens littering her desk.  Pressing a button on the keyboard, Matt’s face expands on the screen.  “Alli, we have an incoming missive that I think needs your immediate attention.” Matt says, looking slightly nervous, sweating in his chilled office.

Alli twirls around in her chair.  “Matty, just take a message, I’m kind of busy here!” she says exasperatedly.

“Um…  Well, you’ll want to take this one.” He says, still in a nervous tone, adjusting his tie and fidgeting with his collar.

“Eh… Why?” she asks, tilting her head in confusion.

“Well, it’s the Millefore family, and their leader is calling for a meeting for all of the department heads.” He says rather calmly despite the content of his sentence.

Barbara and Alli exchange looks of shock as all of the screens in Alli’s room are now displaying the same man.  Zanza, leader of the Millefore family.

“Good evening Ms. Baker, and Ms. Dunkelman, what a lovely surprise to see you two here.  I bring cheerful tidings.” The man says in his sincerest and most cheerful voice.

They both stand up, Alli typing away trying to wrest control back of her system.

“Ah, that won’t work Ms. Baker, so let me say my peace and I’ll give you back your systems.” He says softly, bowing his head almost apologetically.

Alli stops, turning to Barbara, her now completely mortified.  Her cover was essentially blown now, her connection with Rooster Teeth an obvious one.

“I’m here for one reason and one reason only.  I wish to bring a peaceful end to our feuding.  It is clear that Mr. Free is no longer within our grasp, and we have come to terms with that.  However, we cannot permit your expansion in the east, that simply is just not going to be something we can allow.  Therefore, I wish to come to an arrangement that compliments both of our organizations as best they can. “ Zanza says, smiling ear to ear. 

Barbara steps backwards a bit, Alli not backing down.  “Ok fluffy-butt, and why exactly should we even remotely trust anything you have to say?” Alli says, crossing her arms and giving him an irritated expression.

Zanza didn’t blink an eye, maintaining his gleeful expression.  “Why Ms. Baker, because we can and will crush you immediately.  Our little front lines?  Oh, they’re but a paltry sum compared to our real strength.  We outnumber you tenfold, and our soldiers a little more trained than your teenage pipsqueaks.” He says in a smiling face and cheerful tone, but delivered in a cold, harsh manner.

“I await your response.  I’ll leave our contact on your desktop.” He says, waving goodbye, his face disappearing from the screens as they all explode one-by-one, Alli and Barbara shrieking gently, ducking under Alli’s desk to avoid the shards of glass. 

Once the explosions stop, they both stand up, giving each other worried expressions.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“So Ray, why don’t you tell me a little bit about yourself? It’s only fair, I told you my story, so why not share yours?  I feel like I really don’t know you all that well.” Courtney says, returning to her seat next to Ray’s hospital bed.

Ray looks at her with a irritated face.  “You’ve seen me naked daily for the last few months, I feel like you know me TOO well.” He says, cracking a grin, and Courtney laughing.

“Seriously Ray, let me in.” she says, returning her focus on the man, staring at him seriously.

Ray turns away from her a bit, letting out a sigh.

“That’s the problem.  I can’t.” he says sadly.  “At the end of the day, this is cute between us, and I’d totally do you in any other situation, but you’re keeping me captive here.  You have my client in your possession and have likely caused him to lose his ever loving mind.  My contract with James Free is obviously void at this point, but I can’t help but feel like I can’t leave Gavin alone.  The kid is…” Ray says, expelling a frustrated breath towards the end.

“The kid is over his head.  The fucker doesn’t even know how to have a friendship without paying someone; how the HELL is he supposed to be some bigwig in a criminal syndicate?  I like the kid, and I failed protecting him from you people, so the least I can do is be there to drag him out of this mess your group has him in.” Ray says spitefully, yet with a sincere tone. 

Courtney looks down at her feet, saddened that Ray couldn’t understand their goals.  She thought..  Well, she thought that a man like him would see the truth. 

“But….” Ray says, getting Courtney’s attention back and her raising her head up to look at the man.  He was still looking away from her.

“I think…  I think that maybe I can trust you.  You weren’t lying, and neither was Jack.     Can you…   Can you bring one of your leaders to me?  I want to speak to them personally and see the truth from them.” Ray says, turning his gaze towards her, his face determined and powerful. 

Courtney tries to smile.  “First…  I want to see Ray.” She says , touching his hand gently, squeezing it.

Ray looks down for a moment, pondering his situation.  Finally, he pulls off his glasses and closes his eyes. 

“My name is Ray Narvaez Jr.  I’m a professional security administrator that got lucky one time and shot to the top by mere fluke.  People think I’m brilliant at what I do, and I’m fucking amazing, but I’m not the god people think I am.  My main hobby in life is unlocking imaginary goals in video games for an imaginary point system that ranks me against other people in the world doing the same thing.  I live alone, have never been in a serious relationship, and haven’t had a real friend in over six years.  I just recently underwent a traumatic experience that will probably never leave my mind as long as I live, and I live in perpetual fear every day that a crazy gang is going to kill me in my sleep, giving me endless nightmare fuel.  I can’t piss or shit by myself, and generally feel like a useless human being right now.  I’m falling in love with one of my captors, and hate myself for it, since I have no idea if she even feels the same way or if it’s all some elaborate act.  I can’t trust anyone or anything, despite everything in my brain telling me to.  I am in hell, heaven and purgatory, all at the same time.” He says in a strong voice, never stuttering and never hiding anything in his speech.  It was the unbridled truth spilling from his lips.

Ray opens his eyes and look directly into Courtney’s.  Courtney isn’t sure how to react to the raw honestly just thrown at her, having never had another man in her life ever just…  Expose himself completely like that. 

Ray puts back on his glasses and lets out a big sigh.  “That’s Ray.”

 Courtney takes Ray by the hand, and kisses him on the forehead gently.  “I’ll get Geoff.” She says softly, walking out of the room slowly, waving goodbye as she leaves.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“WHAT?!” Burnie screams from his desk, Alli on-screen in his office.  He’d come in late that morning, and she wouldn’t quit buzzing him for some reason. 

“Yes sir, he’s calling for a sit down.  He apparently wants to negotiate a peaceful contract that would allow all parties to..  Well, co-exist without much interference.  Oh, and he fried every firewall we had in the span of ten seconds, and blew my fucking office up, so this fucker means business, and I’m professionally suggesting the military launch codes.” Alli say pouting her face, her eyes emblazed.

Burnie began massaging his temple as Gus moved into position of the computer screen.  “Please tell me they’re back up Alli.” Gus says, pushing Burnie’s rolling chair out of the way, giving her a look of contempt.

Alli nodded.  “Of course Gus, they were up within ten seconds of them going down.  Asshole probably just wanted to make a point about their skill.” She says.

“Anyway, I’m off, I have an entire room full of glass and injured Yoshis, so just let me know what you want to do.” Alli says, disconnecting from the screen in a huff.

Gus returns to the seat in front of Burnie, with Burnie rolling back to his original position, slamming his head down on the desk. 

“Obviously a trap.” Gus says, folding his arms.

Burnie shakes his head.  “Impossible to do anyway, all our leaders are in Rooster Teeth.  Well, Joel’s off in financial wonderland with Gavin now, but still….” Burnie says, leaning back in his hair, his hands covering his eyes, attempting to make it all go away.

 Gus lets out a deep sigh.  “Well, it’s not going away.”

Burnie nods.  “Nope.  It’s not.”

________________

Gavin hung up his smartphone, putting it into his suit’s pocket. 

“That was well done.” Joel says, staring at him across the aisle.   The two of them were inside a private plane owned by Joel, on route to New York to take care of a few business matters.  They’d be staying at Joel’s place, and he’d assured Gavin it would be fantastic.  Gavin had been looking forward to it, although now a little disappointed with Michael not with them.

Gavin looked up nervously, his eyes shifting a bit, not focusing on Joel.  “Well…  I mean…   I feel kind of bad…”

Joel stands up and takes the seat next to Gavin, taking his hand and holding it gently.  “Gavin, in our world, we can only survive by being the strongest and most cunning.  What you have done here is but sow a seed, a seed which will bloom when you command it to.  A man of your stature?  You deserve the loveliest of bouquets, filled with flowers that you desire most, without having to settle for anything less.” He says softly, patting the top of Gavin’s hand.  Gavin was a little uncomfortable about the touching, but it was nice to have someone as important as Joel be there for him.

Gavin sighed.  “I just…  I don’t want to be away from him.  He’s…  He’s the first person that ever..  Saw the real me.  He…  He gets me, and I …   I want to laugh and be open like we did that first night…  Every day.  For the rest of my life.”

Joel is now touching his head, petting him gently.  Gavin doesn’t mind it, it feels…  good to be comforted. 

“You will.  Trust in me Gavin, and I’ll make sure you and Michael are never apart again.  I swear it to you.” Joel says, with a conviction that makes Gavin smile gently.

Gavin slowly closes his eyes, exhausted from the whole situation, his heart heavy.

All he wanted…  Was Michael.

~~~~~~~~~

BAM

A powerful shot plows through a wooden door, the wooden remains blowing away a well-dressed Millefore front liner, throwing him into another one, them both down for the count quickly.  A small teenager is cowering in front of them, looking towards the door.

Monty steps into the room, Sunfire being thrown across his back and latched into place.  He notices that the small apartment had only two enemies to deal with the one inhabitant of this tiny base, both of them now in shambles, but alive.  Good, Barbara would have more friends to play with.

“Jeeeesus…..” the trembling kid says in a frightened tone, trying to stand up, but stumbling each time he tries to get up.  Monty hoists him up to his feet effortlessly.  “Down kid, I’m with the Saints.  What happened here?” his voice synthesizer echos, hiding his identity.

The kid shakes his head.  “Dude, the fuckers came in screaming and asked for all my shit.  Sorry, but I ain’t dying for a few shitty stolen computers and pot.” He says, shaking his hands in front of his body. 

Monty sighed, kicking the debris off the unconscious men.  “Help me.” He says, picking one of them up and throwing him across his shoulder, quickly realizing the kid had bolted, seeing a flash of fabric rush by him.

“Asshole.” Monty says, picking up the second goon and dragging him out of the door. 

“Mmmmfghalfdkh” Monty hears the one on his shoulder groaning.  Monty slams him back on the ground, noticing him completely conscious, and holding his neck painfully.

“Fuuuuuuck.” Monty says, seeing the goon had already bitten down on the cyanide pill in his mouth.  He would be dead after a while, so Monty just left him there, taking special care to put his gloved finger into the other man’s mouth, pulling the small capsule out of his tooth, insuring they had another live captive.

“ZANZA…..” the dying man screams, Monty turning quickly to see the man trying desperately to speak.  “LIESSSS…” the man spits out, feeling his throat destroyed begins convulsing on the floor.  Monty pulls out a pocket pistol from his back, and ends the man’s suffering quickly, saving him the next ten or so minutes of painful agony. 

Picking the living goon up, Monty turns his back to the apartment, and presses the reverse trigger on Sunfire still on his back, the gun dislodging his napalm bottles into the apartment quickly, them popping in rapid succession.  The place was going down, and quickly, Monty sprinting down the staircase and back into the street, Jack waiting for a quick getaway back to the main operation center.  The two of them were done for the night.

~~~~~~~~~

Gavin had quickly fallen asleep during the flight, Joel now sitting there, his head in his palm, smiling with a powerful expression on his face, and admiring his work, gently brushing the man’s hair softly.  It was still a long ways away from where he wanted the boy, but Gavin had taken the first plunge, and done so magnificently.    

In Joel’s experience, to control someone completely, it was first required to give them something that they could not possibly live without.  Michael was baited in their trap of false kindness, and it was just now important to make him WANT to stay there more than anything else, or make him NEED Gavin beyond what he could possibly repay.  Although Joel was already working hard on that…  Poor Lindsay had no idea what was coming her way…

Still… 

Gavin had a way to go.  He wanted Michael, but it wasn’t enough to want the person.  No, he had to want to make the person his own, controlling them in body, mind and soul.  It was an exciting and powerful feeling, one that was better than any drug’s hallucination, and more satisfying than any sexual fantasy.

It wouldn’t be long though.  Joel would soon have Gavin in his own personal home, seeing for himself Joel’s handiwork, and the possibility of what could await poor Michael.  Gavin would like that, a personal slave for his constant amusement, never saying a word out of line again, always doing what he wanted, without any questions asked.  The weak and pathetic Gavin Free would die soon, and a new one would be born, one of power, one of wealth, and one of no restrictions, never fearing ever again in his life.  An ally the likes of which none could compare.       

Joel pulls out his phone and begins snapping pictures of the sleeping Gavin, taking careful attention to his peaceful expressions in sleep, Joel even including himself in a few of the shots, him dying to kiss the man, but avoiding it.  It would be an important moment in his life to remember, though a shame he couldn’t be awake or conscious of it.   

It was the day when Gavin took his first steps towards being Joel’s eternal companion. 


	12. Shattered Dreams

The operations center of the Saints was an extremely elaborate location.  It was similar to a large labyrinth, with all kinds of doors, locations and offices for the organization’s various needs.  The walls were in a gaudy shade of purple that she didn’t much care for, but at least it was well lit. 

Still, it was confusing to navigate without a map, and Lindsay had gotten lost TWICE since getting there, thankfully helped by a few really nice people. 

_Oh lord…  I’m already ten minutes late, Mr. Miller is going to kill me…_

Taking another right turn in a hallway, she FINALLY spots the light at the end of the tunnel, with a sign hanging from a large double door.

_Technical Division – Main Operations & Admin_

She smiled, pushing her hair out of her face, readjusting her top a bit.  She’d dressed formally, not knowing exactly what to expect her dress code to be.  In a sharp black suit with matching black pants and a killer pair of dress boots, she looked like a professional assassin. 

Finally reaching the door, she pushes it open, seeing that the main operations center seems a bit empty.  It was huge, with terminals everywhere, though all of them empty.

“Ah…  Ms. Tuggey, it’s a pleasure to finally meet with you.” Says a regal British voice, although it sounds a bit faked.  Turning her head, she sees a man walking towards her.  HE had black hair with some weird blue neon stripe going through it.  His outfit was atrocious, some solid black sports coat and matching pants that were glowing a faint neon blue all around the trim.  The man looked like a character straight out of Rock Band.

The man presents his hand to Lindsay.  “Matt Miller, I’ll be your new boss.” He says sweetly.

Lindsay takes his hand and shakes it. 

“Hi, I’m Lindsay and I-aldfkjafdjjlllllllllllllll….” She says, feeling woozy almost immediately upon contact with the Matt’s hand.  Lindsay felt light headed, and everything started blacking out, her falling down to her knees slowly, trying desperately to maintain her consciousness. 

“Hmmm…  Should have used more, most people your size would have been out by now.” Matt says in a pondering tone of voice, them shoving his hand directly onto Lindsay’s face.  It burned painfully, her wanting to scream, but lacks the strength to do so, finally letting go, falling to the floor, and passing out.

~

Matt carefully removed the thin latex glove on right hand, carefully not to touch the powerful anesthetic.   Even slight contact could bring a grown elephant to its knees.  He takes the inverted glove and puts it inside a small glass receptacle he retrieves from his pocket.  Putting it away, he pulls out his cell phone and dials a number instantly, watching as three or four of his lackeys enter the room, him motioning for the girl.

“This better be important Miller.” Says the harsh voice of Joel.  The anger excited Matt.

“Calling to confirm I got the girl.  We’re moving her to the cell with the other one.  Shall I move on to our next target?” Matt says confidently, smiling with giddy anticipation. 

There’s a pause on the line, and Miller watches as his lackeys pick the girl up and move her on a stretcher, wheeling her out under a tarp. 

“No.  I have a different idea of how to deal with Narvaez.  Deal with the Millefore now, I want them out of the picture. Quickly.” Joel says, hanging up without so much as a goodbye.

Miller returns the phone to his pocket, and exhales deeply.  It was exhilarating to finally be following in Joel’s direct tutelage.

~~~~~~~~

Ray watches as the door to his hospital room opens slowly, Courtney entering first, then a tall man with sleeves of tattoos entering behind her. 

The tall man shuts the door behind him, locking it loudly.

“Ray, this is Geoff Ramsey, one of our four leaders.  He represents our drug sector, and is a man that can be trusted.” Courtney says, taking her usual seat next to his bed.  The man folds his arms, looking at Ray sternly.

Geoff nods.  “’Sup.”

Ray looks at him firmly.  “I want a-“ he says, about to start speaking when Geoff cuts him off almost immediately. 

“Listen, bullshit time is over.  I’m tired of playing grabass with you, and I’m sick of good people wasting time on someone who’s looking for any reason to be a stubborn asshole.” Geoff says, not moving a muscle.

Ray attempts to start speaking, but is interrupted again.

“No, you’re going to listen to me, and this is the last goddamn time we’re going to say this to you, you big fucking baby.  We’re criminals, plain as it goes.  We steal, we kill, we bribe, we extort, and we cheat.  We’re not the good guys.  I’m sure your tiny little brain can comprehend that much.” Geoff says, watching as Courtney begins a shocked expression on her face.

“If you’re not cool dealing with that, then you’re obviously not going to be part of our organization ever.   However, what you should know is that we steal, kill, bribe, extort, cheat and lie for the little people, we’ve been over this.  We get cool shit out of it too, obviously.  We get perks.  Comes with the territory.  We’re rich bastards and we do fun shit that nobody else in the world gets to do.” Geoff says, still standing there, lecturing Ray at this point.

“Long story short.  Fucking pull your head out of your ass and stop wasting our goddamn time.  Pick something.  Jesus Christ I thought better of you.  I wasted all that damn money on that combat shit.” Geoff says, now turning around, unlocking the door and leaving, slamming the door behind him.

Ray sits there, speechless, Courtney going to his side. 

“Ray…” she says softly, putting her hands on his face softly, and then slapping him across it as hard as she can.

“HEY!” he says, giving her a surprised look of a kicked puppy.

“Geoff’s right, Jesus Christ you’re a pussy.  Would you man up already!” she says, taking back her seat and crossing her legs, letting out a big sigh.

Ray still has a shocked expression, holding his face where she’d slapped him.

“We’re here trying to change the fucking world, and you’re sitting on your ass trying to rationalize some nonexistent moral quandary.  We’re not going to make you do stuff you’re not comfortable with you moron, have you SEEN Caiti?  Me?  Hell, they even got Jack to fly choppers and stuff; the man could barely stand the sight of blood, let alone actually shoot someone!  There’s room in the organization for people that hate violence.  We’re all here for the same reason.” She says, looking at Ray clearly in the eyes. 

Ray sits there, thinking for a moment or two.  What was he scared about?  In his security firm, it was the same deal.  Making money by protecting others, sometimes requiring violence or firearms.  In the end, they were in it just for the money.  The Saints, assuming that they were to be trusted?  Well…  They were in it for something more. 

“Well?” she asks, smiling a cocky grin.

 _Well, and I suppose there’s another reason too…_ he thinks slyly. 

Ray removes his hand from his face, looking down a bit.  He takes a moment or two, and slaps himself across the face, on the opposite cheek as Courtney had done.  HARD.

“What the fuck…” Courtney says, giving him a look of confusion and humor.

The red welts on both sides of Ray’s face were burning brightly.  “Ok, I’m back, let’s fuck shit up once I’m better.   I do still want to talk to Gavin though.  Just make sure he’s ok, and I’ll be on my merry way I suppose.” He says, laying back down on the bed, intending to rest some more.

“ I wonder if there are any lovely women in this company that might find me a suitable position.” Ray says, adjusting his glasses a bit, giving Courtney a sly glance.

She smiled.  “Oh, I think we can.”

~~~~~~~~~

Michael hadn’t been in his new office for less than about fifteen minutes before he watched Alli storm out of it in frustration.  “FUCKING BURNIE AND HIS GODDDAMN PEACEFUL WAYS I’M GOING TO FRY THAT FUCKERS RVB HARDDRIVE SO HELP ME GOD!” she says angrily, walking up to Michael with a truly terrifying expression on her face.  “MIkey-poo, I want to know right the fuck now why this isn’t reasonable.” She says, still fuming, Michael unable to contain his laugher.

“Alli, something wrong?” he says, holding back the laughter. 

She folds her arms and gets a pouty expression on her face.  “So, I found a way that we could use this really big satellite in the sky to melt the MIllefore family’s base and kill everyone in less than fifteen seconds.  “UNNACCEPTABLE!” he screams, telling me I’m heartless demon.  PFFFT.” Alli says, sitting on Michael’s desk.

“Oh hey, where’s Lindsay?  Matt said she’d be down here by now.” Alli asks curiously. 

Michael shrugs. “I dunno.  She left way before I did.”

Just as they speak those words, the door to Michael’s office opens, and Matt steps in.  “Michael, I’m concerned.  Did your girlfriend not come with you today?  She hasn’t come into work yet, and I can’t wait any longer for her orientation…” he says, his voice full of concern.

“WHAT!?” Michael says, standing up panicked. 

The phone in his pocket begins buzzing, and Michael pulls it out.  It’s Lindsay’s number.  He answers it immediately, putting it up to his ear.

“Lindsay, where are you?!” Michael screams, slightly angry, but also concerned.

“Oh goodness, little Michael is a tad angry today isn’t he?” says a familiar voice.  Joel. 

His stomach turns cold and his face freezes.  “I suggest you reassure Ms. Baker and Mr. Miller that everything is ok.  Leave the office, tell them that you’re picking Lindsay up.”

Michael pauses for a moment or two, then turns to Matt and Alli.  “Car trouble.  I’m gonna go pick her up, I’ll be back in a minute, ok?” Michael says, walking away from his desk, the two nodding in agreement.  As he shuts the door to his office, he begins walking hurriedly through the winding hallways. 

“I assume you’re alone now?” Joel’s voice echos.

“Yes.” Michael says, still in an angry voice, yet not saying anything.

“Oh wonderful.  Listen up, I have your dear and darling Lindsay cooped up somewhere frankly…  Terrifying.  If you want to ever see her again, or if you ever want to consider having a life together, I would recommend getting inside the car that’s waiting for you outside the main building.  Do whatever the man inside of it says, and I can assure you on my behalf that she will remain safe.” Joel says, straight to the point as always.

“Fine.” Michael says, hearing that Joel has already hung up.

Stepping out of the Saint’s building, there’s a single limousine waiting for him.  A man in a chauffeur’s outfit opens the door for him.

Michael takes a deep breath, and steps into the car, unsure of where he would soon be going.

~~~~~~~~~

Zanza popped a tuft of cotton candy into his mouth, letting the soft, sweet and sticky mass cling to his tongue like air, him savoring every last bit of its wonderful taste.

The Millefore conference room was barren.  A large desk with over thirty places to sit at, with only Zanza and an elderly man to his left conversing.  He was a man of some importance, being one of his many trusted advisors.

“Sir…  We’ve confirmed that the Saints have denied our request for peaceful negotiation.  What do you recommend be the next course of action?” the man says, wiping his balding head with a handkerchief, clearing intimidated by the man in front of him. 

Zanza looks directly into the man’s eyes and lets out a small bit of laughter.  “We move on to our original plan then.  If they’re foolish to not submit to us and our overwhelming numbers, then who am I to argue?  Send our main forces their way immediately, and I too shall accompany them, so please ready my transport…” he says softly, but with the same kind voice he always had.

The elderly man looks somewhat terrified.  “Ohhh…  Mr. Zanza, surely you wouldn’t sully your hands with the likes of these…  Inbred hicks?  Surely this isn’t worth your time?  I’d suggest you stay here and let our men handle this.” He says politely, then his face reeling back in horror as he realized his mistake.

Zanza stands up from his desk, closing his eyes and smiling sincerely.  From his white suit pockets, he pulls out a small set of thin white gloves, made of some very rough looking material, putting them onto his hands, the elderly man now trembling in fear.

“Nnnnnnn….oooo….  I didn’t…  I didn’t…..” the man says, attempting to get up from the table, and rushing out of the office, but tripping several times along the way.  Zanza walks slowly after him, the man reaching the door and pushing it open, rushing out of the room in a panicked scream.

Zanza doesn’t hasten his pace, and merely walks in sophistication to the door, closing it shut behind him.  Reaching the hallway, he noticed the man still running, many of the Millefore family guard watching him in interest and fear.  Zanza slowly begins rubbing his hands together, walking towards the escapee, still quite a ways away from him.  Satisfied with the small sparks of electricity now flowing through the gloves, he hoists both hands outwards in front of his body, his middle finger and thumb meeting, sparks exploding from the contact, visible in their hot blue and shrieking forms.

“Don’t ever tell me what to do.” He says in an upbeat voice, smiling still.

He snaps both fingers once.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

The hallway erupted into a fiery explosion, destroying everything and everyone in sight, screams and groans of agonizing pain being heard before him.  Glass shattered, the impenetrable walls melted, floors rupturing into the earth and cracking, bodies lying crumpled, dead and mangled along the pathway. 

Zanza slowly walks towards the carnage, avoiding the hot tiles and yawning a bit. 

 _It’s been far too long since I’ve been out.  Life here is so boring…_ He thinks to himself, admiring the elderly man’s corpse along the way, waving goodbye to him as he moved towards his personal carrier.

~~~~~~~~~

The flight hadn’t taken long compared to his usual trans-Atlantic flights, them arriving the next morning.  Gavin had wanted to go to bed immediately upon landing, but Joel insisted that the deal with their business first.  A shame, but he didn’t argue.

So for the first several hours of the early morning, they dealt with potential investors, blackmailed a few people, bought out companies, and made sure all their usual connections were in order.  It hadn’t taken long, but Gavin was a little confused about the whole deal.  The people they had been talking to all morning weren’t individuals that were affiliated with the Saints, and were actually all contacts that would benefit Free Industries far more. 

Walking out of one of New York’s skyscrapers, Joel puts on a pair of shades, checking his smartphone.  “Well Gavin, I think that’s all we need for this morning.  I believe my flat should be ready by now, so…  Shall we go take a break and get some rest?” Joel says grinning at Gavin, patting him on the shoulder.

Gavin nodded.  “That would be fabulous.” He says, now leaning into the small chauffeured car Joel had brought from the airport.

~

The building where Joel’s apartment was located at was nothing short of spectacular.  It was a regal and old building made of some of the most crystalline windows he’d ever seen before, though well maintained and of the highest quality.  Swiping a key through a slot on the door, they enter into the building, Gavin amazed by the inside just as much as the outside.  A gigantic crystal-like chandelier dangled from the highest floor of the building, spinning slowly in motion.  The floors were pure marble, each of their steps echoing throughout the building’s many stories.  There was a fountain in the middle of it, the water glistening clearly, creating a dazzling rainbow or two where the sunlight struck it.  The lobby wasn’t furnished, but rather had a large number of exotic plants littering it evenly, bright and vivid plants and flowers, almost something straight out of the Amazon.

“Amazing isn’t it?  I paid a small fortune getting this floor done, the plants and their proper care are easily tens of thousands a day.” Joel says, escorting Gavin to the nearby glass elevator, swiping the same card, also imputing a sequence of numbers.

Gavin looks at him with a shocked face.  “Wow.  So, do you own the building?” Gavin asks, looking at Joel with a curious expression.

Joel chuckles.  “Indeed.  About one hundred floors, each floor with about ten or so rooms.  The tenants are those of my…  Well, they’re hand-selected.” Joel says in an eloquent manner, Gavin laughing a bit at his serious response. 

“I bet Burnie didn’t approve of this.” Gavin says jokingly. 

Joel shakes his head.  “Indeed not.  It took me the better part of the last ten years getting it the way I wanted.  Scrounging the money up each week…  Though filling it with tenants was far more…  Interesting.” Joel says, again in that same creepy voice he’d just used.

The two step into the elevator, and Gavin watches as Joel presses for the top floor, once again swiping his card.  He had such tight security here, it was almost eerie.  The elevator springs to life, them effortlessly gliding upwards quickly, Gavin noting what an easy ride it was. 

“Gavin, I brought you here today for more than just business.” Joel says, returning his card to his pocket and putting his arm around Gavin’s shoulder.

Gavin turns to him, looking at him in the eyes.  “Oh, what?” he replies, genuinely curious.

“Gavin…  It’s hard to explain this, so I’ll just be frank.  I’m a man with big dreams, and even greater desires.  Dreams that normal people cannot seem to even remotely comprehend, and desires the likes of which none could ever understand.” Joel says, clutching Gavin closer to him.

“But I’ve seen it in you.  You wish for the same thing I wish for, and I’ve watched you slowly grow over these last few months.  I see it in you.  I see the same desire.  You want what all humans are socially incapable of having.  What humans can never hope to even remotely grasp with their meager existences.” Joel says, now in a dramatic voice that is sending chills down Gavin’s spine, watching as the man’s face moves closer to his.

“Gavin…  You want freedom.  True freedom.  For the shackles to be removed permanently, and to do whatever your heart yearns to do.  To have anything, to have anyone, and to be yourself.  To be a god among men, and unlike other worthless peons, you have the means and power in which to attain this freedom.” Joel says, Gavin feeling the man’s hot breath on his cheeks and neck. 

Joel puts his head past Gavin’s, slightly into his neck.

“Gavin.  Together…  With your wealth and name, and my grand designs,  we can make this happen.  We can take the dream of the Saints and put it to its truest fruition.   Not mere influence in the shadows like cowards, but true control.  We’ll rule them with an iron fist in clear day, not caring what the world thinks of us.  A fist that they could never hope to touch…and we could do whatever we wanted, and nobody could ever say or do a thing to stop us.” Joel says, backing up a bit and looking into Gavin’s eyes. 

Gavin’s eyes are concerned, but curious.  Joel’s words were hypnotic; Gavin almost lulled into an excited state like a child.  Following Joel the last few months had given him everything he’d ever wanted in life and more.  Could there really be more to gain?  Yes..  It was there..  What’d he’d always wanted…  But was what Joel saying true?  Could he really…  Do whatever he wanted?  Could he go back to filmmaking?  Could he try and find the right woman in his life without pressure or being forced into it?  Could he and Michael be the friend he’d always wanted?  Could he…  Start over?    

The elevator dings, the doors slowly sliding open, Joel softly kissing Gavin on the forehead.  “Gavin, as a token of our esteemed partnership and future endeavors, I welcome you into my home.  But I also present to you something I think you will like…  I apologize for not letting you do this yourself, but you did so well yesterday that I felt compelled to reward you.  No need in waiting anymore my dear Gavin, you deserve this flower today.” Joel says seductively, tracing the outline of Gavin’s face with his fingers, and moving slowly out of his field of vision, allowing Gavin to see the entrance of the hallway leading to Joel’s room.

In the doorway to Joel’s apartment is Michael Jones, in his typical suit he wore while running with them the last few months.  He looked like his usual self, except his head was down in shame, him on his hands and knees, a thick black leather collar around his neck, diamond studded, with a small golden dog’s name tag hanging on it.  “Michael Free” it said, engraved in eloquent calligraphy.

“Michael?”

______________

Joel watched as Gavin raced to his prize excitedly. 

It was a truly wonderful moment, and Joel pulls out his phone’s camera, photographing it immediately.  He’d soon see his face, the same face he’d first had all those years ago.  The face he had when he ended his father, and took back control of his life and gained his freedom.  It would be the same for Gavin.  His first steps would be finished, and the real games could begin.  He’d find his freedom from his own father’s tyrannical rule and finally do what he wanted in life, taking the thing most precious to him.  Joel bit his lip in anticipation, waiting to see what Gavin would do, his grin almost hurting his cheek muscles.. 

It would be exhilarating. 

“WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!” he hears Gavin scream at Joel as loudly as he can, giving him a dejected and disgusted look, one of absolute horror and spite.

 _What? Joel_ thinks, his face now a blank canvas of emotion, his grin evaporated immediately.

Gavin yanks off the collar quickly, throwing it into the wall, the diamonds scratching the flawless paint.

“Michael!  Are you ok?” he screams, shaking the man, attempting to get his attention, Michael looking at Gavin helplessly and scared.  Likely petrified regarding the fate of his woman now. 

_No….  No…  This…  This can’t be…_


	13. The Fall

Gavin watched Joel carefully, taking in his shocked and disgusted expression at his words. He was holding Michael, the man looking clearly distraught, but hasn’t said a word since he clawed off the gaudy looking collar.

“Gavin, I think you need to calm down a bit… You’re acting just a tad irrational right now, we’ll have Michael fetch us some tea, and-” Joel says, attempting to calm both himself and Gavin.

“I don’t want any bloody tea you monster, I want to know what the hell is going on here!” Gavin screams, his face cracking in confusion and anger.

Joel massages the area between his eyes, sighing heavily. “It was my impression that this is what you wanted. Here he is! All nicely tied up in a bow, here and ready to be whatever you want him to be. Had we not already discussed this? You specifically asked me how to make him yours, did you not? He’s yours. All yours. Aren’t you happy?”. Joel asks, removing his hand from his face, staring at Gavin in disappointment.

Gavin shakes his head quickly. “Not like this! I don’t want a slave, I want a friend! What did you do to him?!?!” He says, trying to get any sort of light in Micahel’s eyes, them a bit dull and lifeless.

Joel sighs. “Gavin… I am so disappointed. I would have hoped you had a more open mind than this. Oh well… You and I will have plenty of time to discuss this matter further. Michael, if you would, please take Gavin into the living room and ensure he’s comfortable.” He says, snapping his fingers.

Gavin feels as Michael grabs him from the knees and tosses him easily over his shoulders.

“Michael! Stop!” Gavin says, trying to kick and fling himself off the man, unsuccessfully. “Let me go!   
His words fall on deaf ears, and Michael continues carrying him further into Joel’s New York apartment. Michael gently places him onto a soft leather couch, taking a seat next to him, clutching Gavin’s hand. “Please Gavin, just do what he says, I beg you. Don’t worry about me.”” he manages to whisper, in a quick and hushed tone.

Gavin glances over to Michael, and sees the man is on the verge of angry tears. He nods, and attempts to relax on the couch, taking a deep breath, and feeling Michael relax his grip a bit.

“Ah good, you seem to have calmed down a tad. Absolutely wonderful, I knew you were a man of reason. I suppose all of this would be a tad overwhelming at first, my apologies Gavin… Here, let’s relax and unwind and talk this over as rational men.” He says, ringing a tiny bell adjacent to his leather chair he began slinking into.

It is then that he sees the extent of the man’s words earlier.

Waiting on and and knee, each holding various trays of exotic foods and wines are people in elaborate Egyptian garb, all of them with the same gaze as Michael’s.

—-

Lindsay feels her eyes slowly open, her head still flooded with confusion and pain.

“Ah. You’re awake. Good, I figured that little prick poisoned you or some shit.” An unfamiliar male voice echoes, muddled slightly.

As light hits her eyes, she takes in her surroundings. It’s clearly some containment cell with reinforced glass for walls. She sees that she is not alone, another man in the cell next to her, behind his own paned glass. The room is bare, with only a small toilet, bed, and television set. There’s a change of clothes, and she’s still in the same outfit she’d worn for her first day on her new job.  
She slowly makes her way to her feet, trying to regain her balance, sitting up on the bed.

“I’m guessing you pissed off Heyman.” The man says chuckling. “Let me be frank, I’ve been cooped up for about two years now.

Rescue ain’t coming, so get that out of your head. Secondly, don’t bother begging with the guards. They’re all just Heyman’s puppets, and would rather eat shit than go against him. Thirdly… Don’t… Don’t think about your old life too much. It’s gone now, and you’re not getting it back.” He says, in a deflated tone.

Lindsay gets her bearings straight, shaking off the residual lightheadedness.

“Any questions?” He asks, slumping down against the barrier that separated the two of them.

She gets to her feet, and takes stock of the man. Dark blond hair, a strong and big build, wearing tattered prisoner’s clothing. Lindsay recognizes the man immediately.

“Oh… My…. God…” She remarks, stepping backwards in shock. He… He was supposed to be dead.

The man grins. “Heh. I guess you know me already. Sorry, haven’t been part of the main office for a while, you must be new.” He says, standing back up, pressing his hand into the glass.

“I’d be a gentleman and shake your hand, but I guess that’s not possible. Nice to meet you. I’m Ryan… Ryan Haywood.” He says, giving her a weak smile. “Good… Good to finally have someone to talk to. “

Lindsay shakes her head. “Jesus Christ Ryan, what happened to you?” She asks, both distraught and overjoyed to see Michael’s friend alive.

Ryan frowns. “I learned the truth behind Joel Heyman.”

——————

Caiti and Courtney were on the bottom floor of the Saints medical wing. It was virtually empty, minus a few of their armed guard personnel.

The RTX fiasco long behind them, Ray was their only patient, sans a few broken arms or legs. The two women had been talking over mutual cups of coffee, waiting for something to do, watching the front desk out of sheer boredom.

“Sooooo Caiti, when can Ray be fully discharged?” She asks again for the hundredth time that night.   
Caiti rolls her eyes. “Honey, I know you’re dying to get him home, but hold your horses a bit. Geoff’s up there right now, getting him outfitted and caught up on crap. He can go home as soon as he can walk longer than 20 minutes without passing out.” She says in a monotone voice, Courtney pouting at the news.

“Excuse me, I’m here to see a dear friend of mine, I’m hoping you can assist me.” Says a soft male voice, and the two women jump, turning their gazes towards the oddly dressed man before them.   
He had solid white hair, in some gaudy white business suit, wearing gloves in the middle if an Austin summer. He was thin framed, but fairly attractive, his dark tan giving him a foreign air about him.

Caiti gets a shocked expression, standing up. “This is a private medical facility, who let you in?!?!” She asks angrily, turning he head to the-

They both take stock of the room.

Their guards were laying on the floor, presumably dead. How… How had he done that? Right in front of them?

Courtney grabs Caiti’s arm and pulls her away from the man, putting the desk between them.

“Who are you?!” Courtney screeches, pressing down on a hard red button, alarms going off in the entire complex.

“Oh…. They won’t be coming for you. I’m afraid they’re all quite busy at the moment. Fending off an entire invasion team tends to do that. Especially when you have such pathetic and minuscule defenses. Truly, I do believe one of the guards on the way in here actually attempted to stop me with a knife!” The man laughs, unable to contain his jovial spirit.

Courtney glances at the nearby hallway. Geoff was there. Ray too, though he was useless at this point.

Finishing his good laugh, the man focuses his attention back to the two women. “Now… I’ll ask again. I do believe one of your Cardinals are here, and the two of us… Well, we have a little play date scheduled.” He says, returning to his playful tone, still having a creepy pleasant expression on his face.

Courtney pulls Caiti towards her, and the two begin running quickly in the hallway opposite Geoff and Ray.

The man gives them a short head start. “Oh lovely, I do enjoy a chase.” He says, clapping his hands giddily, and slowly begins walking towards them, each clap generating a torrent of sparks on his gloves.

——————

“….and you see Gavin… People, in the deepest reaches of their hearts? They secretly ache to be controlled. Was it not pleasant enough under my wing? Letting someone dictate your life, giving you everything you ever wanted, only to submit to their will as repayment? It seems like such a wonderful thing to me…” Joel says, smiling deeply, watching the information wash over Gavin’s face. He had been soaking up their conversation for hours, nodding, and being a tad more aggressive with Michael, the initial shock of it all wearing off. The collar was back on, much to Joel’s pleasure.

Joel saw it. Gavin’s humanity slowly shredding away. Beautiful…

Gavin turns his gaze to one of his lovely puppets, sitting on Joel’s lap, him caressing the man’s chains slowly. It was his newest addition, the fratboy who’d stolen from him all those months ago.

“What did you give him?” He asks curiosly, the glazed look in his eyes enticing him immediately.

Joel smiles gleefully, petting the boy’s hair. “His life… He gets to live, isn’t that right?” He says, pulling on the blond curls of his hair.   
“Y…yes sir….” He answers nervously.

Gavin smiled. “So….. You really can give people anything.. That’s incredible.”

Joel nodded. “Of course. Wealth, power, and endless influence? I am a god to the world. You can be too Gavin. I look forward to it…” He says taking his glass of alcohol and tipping it Gavin’s way.

Joel’s phone begins buzzing.

What now……?

He reluctantly pulls it out of his pocket and answers it.

“Miller, this best be important. I’m possibly in the best mood I’ve been in years. Ruin it, and suffer.” He says firmly.

Miller is stammering over the phone.   
“Well… Sir…. The millefore are targeting our leaders, our main base is infested, and most of us are hiding in the operations center fearing for our lives.”

Joel’s expression changes dramatically, switching to one of fierce determination.

“Listen carefully Miller. Do exactly as I say, and do it quickly.” He says, standing up, pushing his puppet to the floor at Gavin’s feet, and walking into his bedroom for privacy.

——————

Monty and Jack were somewhere over the west coast, following up on a lead they had from the tech department, when his phone began buzzing wildly. Monty, in the co-pilot seat, presses speakerphone for Jack, the man nodding a polite thanks.

“Hey honey, what’s-” Jack starts, stopping the second he hears gunfire and explosions over the tiny phone.

“Jack! Get back here! We’re..” Caiti begins, a huge explosion cutting her off mid-sentence.

“COURTNEY!” Caiti screams, dropping the phone, Jack hearing each clack of the hard plastic against the floor.

“CAITI?!?!?” Jack screams, grabbing the phone and staring at it intently, begging internally for it to say something back.

“No… Get away from me!” Caiti screams, her shrieks echoing in the phone painfully against Jack’s ears. He hears her squirm, mentally picturing her being choked as she gasps for air.

“Now. Girl. Show me where your boss is, and I won’t have to burn you alive.” Says a friendly voice, completely calm, and almost… Cheerful?

“Zanza…” Monty says, giving Jack a knowing look. Jack puts the phone on the dash, pulling the controls as hard as he could, punching everything at top speeds.

It would still be hours before they arrived.

Caiti….

——————

Michael couldn’t believe how easy Gavin was buying into Joel’s shit. Some friend. He was just as much of a monster as Heyman.

He’d even gone so far as to reattach that dumb collar and order him to feed him grapes. Michael wanted to barf, the lad was relishing this.

As soon as Joel left the room on his phone, Gavin turned quickly to Michael. “Michael! What is going on?” He asks, genuinely concerned, Michael confused.

Michael turns his face to Gavin. “Sir.. I…”

Gavin shake his head. “I’m acting with the psycho, you nut job, talk to me regularly or I’ll pelt you.” He says, his face its usual dorky self.  
Relief washes over his face. “You are fucking terrifying, you know that?” He says, sighing deeply. If that was an act, Gavin deserved a fucking Oscar.

Gavin rolls his eyes. “Story. Now.”  
Michael controls his voice. “Joel has Lindsay locked up somewhere. He’ll kill her if I don’t do any and everything you tell me to do. I’m sure she’s smart enough to get out, but I need to buy her time. Just play along with the asshole.” Michael says, Gavin gasping in response.

“This… This is my fault…” Gavin says, putting his head down angrily.  
Michael doesn’t say anything, and they turn their heads up as Joel walks back into the room.

“Slight change of plans Gavin. Grab your mutt, we’re heading back to Austin. Minor disaster, I’ll fill you in on the way.” He says casually grabbing his few minor belongings, and walking towards the door.

“Come Michael, grab my things, love.” Gavin says coldly, slapping him hard on the back of the head, Michael noting his return to character in a split second.  
Michael watches as Joel grins wildly. “Thadda boy….” He says slapping Gavin on the back, like some proud father.  
Michael almost barfs.

——————-

Lindsay had changed into the more comfortable clothing alloted to her, a T shirt and pair of jeans. Her business suit was beside her, and it has been several hours since she got the full scoop about her situation.

“What.. What did you learn about Joel?” Lindsay relictantly asks, hoping to break the awkward silence between her and Ryan.

Back to back, each on the oppostite side of a glass wall, she still feels as the man slumps down.   
Ryan shudders.

“He… He tries to own people. Like, turns them into glorified slaves. Burnie thinks its just some BSDM fetish, but its more than that.

He’s…. He’s sick. He finds people desprate for something, gives it to them, and expects their eternal servitude as repayment. God complex, but he’s delusional too. I think he actually thinks he’s a god, or could become one. Anyway, I found out his little secret, and he threw me in here, saying I died because of a mistake I made.” He mutters, his expression turning putrid.

Lindsay sighs. “Why didn’t he just kill you? No offense, but it seems like a lot of work keeping you alive.” She asks, genuinely curious.  
Ryan doesn’t say much for a few moments, and Lindsay turns around, looking at hi darkened expression.  
“He says its such a shame to waste people. I assume he wants me as… Well, you know…” He says, now laying down on the floor, facing her.   
“But, the real problem wasn’t that. He could have just paid me off to keep that under wraps. What I discovered was much more… Sinister. His plan to… Well, take over the Saints completely.” He says, the last words painfully spat out of his mouth.

Lindsay looks him over carefully, and sees the sincerity in his eyes. He’s not kidding.

“It’s some elaborate plan, but he can’t get it off the ground without a substantial amount of money at his disposal. There’s not many ways to embezzle that kind if cash from Burnie, so he’d have to make it himself. The way I figure it, it would take him decades to make it work.” He says, not noticing Lindsay’s pale expression.

Gavin… She thinks, covering her mouth slowly.

Lindsay shakes her head. “Well, I was going to wait, but screw that, I’m getting you out of here, and I’m taking you straight to Geoff. Where did they put my heels?” She asks, hopping up quickly, rummaging through the few personal affects she had left.

Ryan lets out a small laugh. “Listen, sweetheart, I doubt you’re going to be able to do much. Just sit back, and maybe someday we’ll get rescu——- what are you doing?” He says, his face looking rather perplexed as Lindsay slipped back on her heels, and was doing some light breathing, meditating on the glass wall between them.

“Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiya!” She screeches, throwing her leg high into the air, the bottom of her heel making contact with the glass. A gunshot is heard upon reaching the wall, and a small explosion erupts from her foot, and the wall immediately crumbling before her in a million little pieces of broken glass.

A loud and obnoxious alarm begins sounding, red lights flashing overhead.

“Shall we go? Sweetheart?” Lindsay asks mockingly, giving Ryan a playful wink.


	14. When All is Lost

BOOOOOOOOOOOM

Fire and flames were shooting through the hallway directly towards them, and Courtney pushed Caiti under a nearby desk, the flimsy plastic protecting them from the worst of it, but the heat still warming their skin and making them sweat.  It was unbearable!

“JESUS, WHERE IS THAT COMING FROM!?” Caiti screams, Courtney looking backwards through the end of the hallway.  A dozen or so nurses and attendants popped their heads of out rooms, rushing away, trying to escape.

“MOVE!” she hears a harsh male voice scream.  Looking upwards, Courtney sees an worker grabbing her hand and pulling her and Caiti out of their hidey hole and rushing them forward.

There’s a small amount of slight chuckling far behind them.  Courtney recognizes it as the man that had run inside.

“SHIT, GET DOWN!” the nurse shrieks, pushing Caiti and Courtney as hard as he can into a small room to the side.  She watches in horror as the man is evaporated before her, a tunnel of fire shooting through the hallway.

“Oh my god….  Jesus….” she says, taking a step or two backwards, shutting the door in front of her, locking it, and attempting to barricade it.  

Looking into the room, Caiti is on her phone, desperately screaming into it.

“Jack! Get back here! We’re..” Caiti begins, a huge explosion cutting her off mid-sentence.  The door she was attempting to hold shut EXPLODED away, and it flung Courtney onto the opposite side of the room, knocking her head hard against a wall, feeling lightheaded very quickly.

“COURTNEY!” Caiti screams, dropping the phone to the hard floor, and rushing towards her.  She’s stopped, however, as a firm and sparking hand grabs her, making her body convulse just a tad.  The man with white hair spins her around, pulling Caiti directly into his positively giddy face.

“Now. Girl. Show me where your boss is, and I won’t have to burn you alive.” he mutters, giving a cheerful grin to her nervous face.

Courtney tries her best to stay conscious, but can’t.  The world begins blacking out, and eventually she succumbs to a painfully tiring feeling her body. 

~

Caiti, being drug by her hair into the hallway, takes a good look at the carnage before her.  Terrifying…  Whoever this man was…  There was no way he would ever let her live past her usefulness.

“I won’t ask again pretty girl…  Take me to your boss Geoffery Ramsey or I’ll melt you like one of those lovely puddles out there?  Or perhaps…  Your friend in there?  Oh…  That would be true fun…” he says, in that REALLY cheerful tone.

 _Jack…  I…_ I’m sorry…  I.

It was then that it hit her, her eyes growing very wide in realization.

“Very well…  Elevator…  Third floor.  I know exactly where he is.  He’s hiding…I have the codes.  You take me there, you don’t hurt anyone on the way, and…  He’s yours…” She says, her voice cracking in fear.

The man smiles at her.  “Wonderful!  I’m so glad you can see to reason!” he says, clapping his hands happily, pulling her by the scruff of her lab coat, back towards the main area of the medical center.

_I hope this works…_

____

In the midst of their escape, sirens still going off rampantly, Lindsay and Ryan came across their first actual sources of resistance since they escaped.  It was a long hallway, and Lindsay recognized it as the bottom floors of the financial department, confirming Ryan’s story.  Joel Heyman really was a creep, and that asshole was going down. 

Though where was everyone?  Finance was one of the biggest departments, and they’d barely seen a soul!

“GET THE GIRL!  STOP HER AND HAYWOOD THIS INSTANT!” screamed an oddly dressed guard in bright red.  As he yelled, several grunty looking men in various white suits began pouring out of the room behind them, all brandishing various melee weapons.

THAT pissed her off. 

"Girl?  Seriously?  I’m the one that…  Oh, you know…  BLEW THE FUCK OUT OF OUR CAGE!  How come Haywood isn’t the "boy"!?!  Piece of shit!" she screams.

Her anger now rivaling that of her boyfriends, (much to what would soon be the eternal horror of her captors), her self-control quickly evaporated.  Stomping her heel against the tiled floor, she is catapulted forward from a minor explosion from under her shoes, using her body as a weapon and ramming into the first guard’s stomach, throwing him into the hallway’s floor, rendering him a complete mess as he struggles to breath.  As she finishes her attack on the first, she swings her body around and kicks her heel again against a wall, flying point blank into another one, knocking him out from the force of the wall against his head. 

Taking a moment to catch her breath and readjust her positioning, she takes stock of the situation, trying to calmly deal with all this.  She was far from an expert in combat, but had enough lessons in self-defense with Courtney to know how to handle herself.

There were still three guards and the big goon, though they seemed a tad occupied at the moment.

"HIIIYA!" screams Ryan, her noticing him having snagged a nearby chair, smashing it painfully over a man’s head, rendering him useless, while the other two began grabbing the man by the arms.  He was clearly the target of their interests, her just a passing thought.

"Big mistake…" she says smiling.  Standing back up, she runs quickly towards the one in the red, the one who called the shots. He turns, pulling out a small pistol and aiming it directly towards her.  Bobbing and weaving back and forth to make his aim more difficult, she finally kicks her heels again when she’s in striking range, propelling herself fast enough to make him recoil instinctively, her bashing him against the door frame painfully, another one going down with a painful grunt.  His pistol falls to the ground, and she picks it up, pointing it directly at the men still holding Ryan on the floor.

"So…  I’m like more deadly with guns than my feet.  Really want to test me punks?" she says playfully, both men letting go of Ryan, him running directly to her side, the guards running for dear life, not wanting to mess with EITHER of them. 

Putting the gun down, she hands it to Ryan.  “Here, yours.  I’m actually shitty at shooting, but I hear that’s more your shtick.” she says, smiling.

He grins.  “Impressive.  Now let’s try blending in a bit better, shall we?  So we, you know, don’t have to do that shit anymore…” he mutters, pulling the red suited one into an unoccupied room, putting the gun inside his loose fitting pockets.  He points to the one at the end of the hallway.  “That one should fit you.  Get dressed” he says

She can’t help but snicker.  “BUT THE WHITE WILL CLASH WITH MY SHOES!”

There’s a loud groan from the other side of the closed door.

____

Crawling around in heated air ducts was not what Alli thought of as a fun weekday outing.  Though, it was that or get caught up in the shitstorm that was going on below. 

“Barbara are we not there yet!  I’m dying back here!” she asked quietly, her face pouting from having been sneaking around so much.

“SHH!” Barbara fires back, unable to contain the irritation in her voice.  She supposed it was because she’d been asking that for the better part of ever couple of minutes, but she failed to give any damns.  Though Barbara stops and begins fiddling with a small grate, unscrewing it with a newly furnished pocket knife.

“Alli, can you do anything about this?  You know…  Self-destruct codes, turret controls or something?  I dunno, computer magic!” Barbra asks hastily, moving on to the next set of screws.

She shakes her head.  “Barbara, I’ve got a six month old consumer laptop in my bag with limited access to our servers.  I could PROBABLY check your e-mail, find some porn, or get us some pizza, but otherwise, I need my office or the op center, which neither is going to happen anytime soon…” she mutters angrily, cursing her inability to have nicer things and Joel’s stupid-ass budget.  Alli wiped her brow, her face looking oddly reminiscent of Gus.  She began to see why the man was constantly grumpy.

Barbara sighs, tearing of the grate, popping her head and out checking for an all-clear.  “Ok then, what do we do now?  Monty and Jack are out flying, our guys and gals are getting shredded to death, and we’re basically useless…” she says, hopping out of the air duct, and pulling Alli out with her.  They take cover behind a fire exit.

“Geoff?  Courtney?  Surely one of them haven’t been found yet… but what we need is someone who knows how to stage a rescue to get the bosses out so Monty can do cleanup…” she says puzzling.

Barbara’s eyes grow wide.

“RAY!”

____

Back in the comfort in his plane, on their way right back to Austin so unfortunetely soon since they’d left, Joel had finished explaining to Gavin about the situation going down back in Austin.  It hadn’t taken long, but his pet’s constant interruptions of shock and awe kept him from delivering the message as quickly as he would have liked.   Normally, he wouldn’t tolerate such things, but…  Well, it was Gavin.  He’d learn in time..

“So the HQ is under attack!?  What on earth are we going to do Joel!?!” Gavin asks worriedly, clutching his heart.  Poor kid, he really did love his new life, and it hurt Joel to see him so upset…  Gavin’s little Michael also had a concerned expression, but was still underfoot, his gaze down at the floor.  Where it belonged.

Joel smirked.  “No need to worry Gavin, it’s just the Millefore family, we have absolutely nothing to worry ourselves about.” he says, swirling his drink in his hands playfully, taking great pleasure in his own confidence in the days to soon come.

“Well, you see Gavin…  Using your money and influence, we’ve created quite a network of power in Europe, one which I am very proud of…  A network which led me to…  Well…  Becoming an ally with quite a powerful individual, creating a diplomatic manner for us to go about our business peacefully.  A deal I believed was the best for the both of us and our overall goals.  But still, I’ll have to give him a stern talking to for initiating things without my consent, though if this works as I hope it does…  It puts you and I in a position I thought was impossible for a few more years, and…  Sped things up for me immensely…” he says in an intentionally puzzling manner, enjoying the sound of his own voice.

Gavin gives him a puzzled look, turning to MIcahel’s downturned face, looking for an explanation.  He smirked, enjoying looking at Gavin’s curiosity, the waiting…  The wondering…  The passion of where they would go next… 

“Well, you see Gavin..” he says, pausing for just a few moments, unbuttoning his buttoned shirt, and letting out a big breath of air, almost in utter relief to be freed from the confines of his stuffy attire. 

“We ARE…  The Millefore Family…  They are us, and they are here to bring our grander goals into fruition…” he says, twirling the small locket around his neck in his fingertips, grinning ear to ear. 

He watches as Gavin’s face falls a bit.  “What…  What do you mean?  I don’t-“

Joel cuts him off immediately, pushing his finger to his lips.

“shhhhhh….  Their leader and I have worked all of this out… I get the Saints, we don’t fuck with each other, and work together to build a single entity.  The man is actually quite impressive…  He’s very much like us, though…  A tad off-kilter…” he says in a serious tone, wondering exactly how long their relationship would manage to last anyway.

Gavin’s face is crushed.  “But…  My friends…  They’re-“

Joel chuckles.  “Oh Gavin…  Gus and Burnie are my very best friends, I wouldn’t dare harm them or anyone there…  After all, they made me what I am today, I owe them so much!  And so long as the others do not..  Well, retaliate?  They should be safe as well, I’ve sworn Zanza to a non-violent approach to some of the more…  KEY members that I know you’re fond of.  So…”

He stands up, pulling Michael out of the chair next to Gavin and throwing him effortlessly to the floor.  From there, he takes the seat and pets Gavin’s hand, almost in a fatherly comfort.

“There’s nothing at all to worry about, so just rest your little head and let me take care of all this business.  You’ll get your own chance to rule soon, you just focus on being a strong person through all of this, and we’ll exert your authority very quickly.” he finishes, closing his eyes in pleasant peace, unable to register the look of horror on Gavin and Michael’s faces.

_____

Burnie was nervous, everything crashing down before him.  It was poor timing, and he knew it.  Had Monty and any of their Dallas branch been even remotely on standby, they wouldn’t have gotten so much as past the front door, let alone right outside the heart of the Saints HQ.

The operations center was generally empty, save for himself, Gus, and one of Gus’s previous underlings taking care of things remotely, attempting to get in contact with Joel and Geoff.  Things should be ok in the long run, with them hurled up in the bunker of a room that is was, its advanced security system capable of withstanding basically anything.  Not wishing to endanger their families, Burnie and Gus already managed to get them out of the state with a few connections.  Chris and Brandon weren’t THAT useless, right?

Gus’s man, Matt, puts down his phone and stands up, moving towards the electronic locks next to the door.

Burnie smiles.  “Did Joel tell you anything?  He’s generally good at planning or fixing shitstorms…” he says casually.

Matt slowly punches codes into the door’s mainframe.  “Oh yes…  Mr. Heyman told me exactly how to handle you.” he says, turning around as he finishes the access panel controls. 

Burnie and Gus both smile at each other.  “Great!  Then we’ll-  Wait…  ME?!” he says, the tone of his voice far darker than he’d anticipated.

Their expressions turn dark as the doors quickly swish open, several Millefore armed guards entering the room.  They try to fight them off, but are both captured easiy, trying desperately to free themselves as they’re pulled towards the door Matt had just opened.

“MATT, WHAT THE FUCK!  TRAITOR!  HOW COULD-” Gus managed as he’s pulled out of the doors, an equally devastated Burnie behind him.

~

The guards turn to Matt.  “You Miller?” they ask, almost surprised.  He nods.

“Boss says for you to retrieve Narvaez and take him to Mr. Heyman’s place.  Now.” one says in an intimidating voice.  Matt gulps a bit, they were very well armed and could probably snap his neck in two.  Was…  Was Joel right about this?

He shakes it off, collecting himself. “Of course.  Am I going to have any assistance in this matter, or do you expect me to do this all on my own?” he asks officially, ascertaining his dominance, as per Joel’s suggestion.  He was better than the common rabble, Joel had assured him, and to not let any of Zanza’s goons tell him otherwise.

The intimidating one sighed aggravatingly.  “Very well…  Lead on Mr. Miller.”


	15. When the Chips are Down

_Please….  PLEASE let this work…  I…  I don’t want to die…._

Caiti gulped nervously, walking (forcefully) arm in arm with the man that had abducted her.  Traveling to the underground basement that connected all of the facilities together, they passed many individuals.  True to his word, he did not engage them, through the terrifying aspect is that many BOWED to him, making her quickly realize that the attack was not limited to only her department.  Still, at least Courtney had been spared, so her actions were not in vain.

The man gazes at her again, grinning from ear to ear.  “Darling…  Where on earth are you taking me?  I hope you’re not trying to anger me…  I have quite an explosivetemper…” he says jokingly, giving her a reassuring grin and nod.

She stops them in front of a tightly locked and bolted door, she begins typing in a series of codes onto a nearby keypad.

“This is where we store the props for filming sets…  Most of the things are for our Immersion season 3 production, and they’re…  Well, not small enough to keep in the studio…  High security, it’s deep underground and…  Well, it’s the perfect corner to put a safe room…  One that many would be hard pressed to locate under…  Normal circumstances.” she mutters nervously, the man staring at her intently.  Whoever he was…  She had never been more disturbed by a man in her life.  

He claps his hands together, cheering her on.  “Well…  I suppose its a good of a place to hide a safe room as any…  Though its not very safe when someone opens the door right up, now is it?” He says cheerfully, chuckling at his own joke, Caiti feeling a chill run down her spine as he touches her arm again, taking her in his arms again, the two of them walking into the dark room.

Lights flicker on automatically, and it’s a generally opened area with many storage crates, all of them locked and sealed with physical metal locks.  Except for one at the farthest back.  Pointing at the odd-door out, it’s clearly something important, with the words “Keep Out: Authorized Personnel Only” emblazoned in red.  Like the door they had just entered, it too had a large security pad on it, waiting for a password.  

The man pushes her forward, keeping very close behind her.  ”Well…  Get to it!  I know you know the codes…  You’re head of the building, so don’t try anything cute, or I’ll just blow it open myself..  And…  Well, the poor Mr. Ramsey might not make it through that…..”  he says impatiently, Caiti entering numbers into the keypad, and the door swished open quickly as she finished.  

The man smiles at her, moving swiftly in front of her, and fiddling with her hair..  “What a good little girl.  Well, I suppose I’ll give you a little reward for being so obedient.  I’ll let you live until after I’ve safely abducted Mr. Ramsey.  After all, I can’t carry two people…  Such a shame really, you have such a pretty little face….” he says comically, ruffling her hair a bit, looking genuinely disappointed.  

She looks him square in the eye with fierce determination.  “EDGAR!   MOMMY NEEDS YOU!  GET THE BAD MAN!!!” she shrieks, pulling his hand on her head, and removing one of his gloves, kicking him in the stomach and plummeting him into the room, knocking him down on the tiled floor. The man does not lose much of his balance in the process, just laughing at her as he adjusts himself back in a standing position swiftly.  Caiti presses the keypad hard again, the door slamming shut and a big red “LOCK” flashing on the screen, a loud locking mechanism firing.

Zanza laughs.  “Oh dearie, I don’t know what you think you’re doing, but I’ll just blast my way out and ki-…

“Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr….” lets out an angry, low growl.

~

Turning around, Zanza is faced with a full grown male tiger, the dark orange of its fur almost blood colored.  He couldn’t help but smirk, kicking the overgrown cat on the head as it moved towards him curiously, knocking it backwards painfully, ushering another loud growl from him.  

Cackling, he realizes the girl’s plan.  How foolish.  “Oh poor girl kitty’s about to be ala mode.  Such a sad thing too, I do enjoy exotic pets such as your-”

As he puts his hands together, the realization hits him.  His right hand was completely bare, the static currents not forming against the other one.  The girl…  She…

“Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…..”

For the first time in a long time..  Zanza did not feel like playful banter would get him out of his situation, quickly reaching into his overcoat for his gun, but “Edgar” much more quick on the draw than he was.

~

As she runs away from the horrendous screaming in the underground hallway out of the props department, slipping the man’s glove over her own hand, she can’t help but laugh a bit.  “God Bless you Burnie Burns and your ridiculous production budget.  God bless you Jack for letting me keep the pet tiger and not freaking out….  And…  Thank god we didn’t free Edgar…” she says, her voice full of adrenaline and relief, noticing that the hallway was far less busy than she’d originally remembered it to be.

Pressing the elevator button in a nervous fervor, she waits impatiently as the numbers quickly go down, knowing she had two stops to make.  But she also-

“THERE YOU ARE!  WE’VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU!” shouts a woman’s voice, grabbing her by the shoulder.  She turns around quickly and sees a woman in a white suit matching the other man’s attempting to take her.

“AHHHH~” she shrieks, trying to release herself and slap the attacker with her already sparking glove, but her face soothing as she recognizes a friendly face at last.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The plane landed much more quickly than anticipated, Joel utilizing his connections to insure they had a free airspace.  After all…  This was the grand homecoming, where he would become the sole leader of the Saints, forge his final bonds with the Millefore Family, and…  Well..  Of course he’d finally have a companion in his adventures, the two of them changing the world forever.  

Him and Gavin taking the lead, with Michel in tow behind them they walked trhough the airport private gates, soon joining a large crowd of people expecting them.  Joel glanced back at Michael, carrying both of their bags

Michael hadn’t said much of anything the whole trip, Gavin whispering instructions into his ears the entire flight, the man doing whatever he asked without hesitation.  Fetching him drinks, grabbing things out of his bags for him, or whatever other menial tasks were far too worthless to waste his time on.  

_Perfect…_

Gavin finally breaks the silence between the three of them as they slowly make their way through the airport, many attendants muttering worthless tidbits of information into their ears, all so eager to please him in any way possible.  Raising his hand, Joel silences them all effortlessly, giving his full attention to his comrade.

Gavin hefts a big sigh, shaking his head.  “So Joel, where are you keeping Gus, Geoff and Burnie?  I must admit…  I’m a tad concerned with how it was all handled.  It’would be a personal favor to me if I could just confirm their safety and just talk with them, hoping to…  Well, keep some bridges of friendship open, I’m sure you understand….  Unless, of course..  You’re lying to me?  Which…  Is not the best way to earn my trust, my comrade…” he says snarkily, but in a sly tone, Joel grinning wildly at him, stopping their advance through the next security gate.

“Why Gavin Free…  Not trusting your own mentor’s word?  WONDERFUL! “ he says triumphantly, glad to see such quick progress.  The terrifying previous day with his freakout over with, he now knew without a shadow of a doubt that Gavin was well on his way to being the kind of person that would succeed him in their world.

Still….

“Oh Gavin, don’t you want to join me in meeting Zanza?  He’s so very eager to-” he says, Gavin shushing him with a finger to his mouth.

He shakes his head.  “No, I’m going to insist on this one.  Besides, this is YOUR show right now Joel, why not enjoy it in peace?  This is your accomplishment, something you’d done with years of planning, and…  I played but a small part in it all..  The two of us will have PLENTY of time to discuss matters further, and I’m certainly not going anywhere!” he exclaims, pointing to the large entourage around them.

Joel pondered for a moment, realizing the monumental confusion and reorganization that would be required from all of this…  Change.  Finally, he shrugged.  “Very well.  YOU, the one with the ungodly bleached hair, see to it that Mr. Free’s every whim is attended to, understand?” he says firmly to one of the people near him, them sweating profusely, but nodding and smiling wildly, rushing to Gavin’s side.

What a pathetic human.  Leeching onto wealth and power like that, hoping to earn our favor…  Oh how little you know…  How little you know how eager we are to provide it…  

He waves to Gavin, turning around and going on his own way.  “Gave fun, and give Burnie my best.  Make sure he knows his family is safe, and my apologies for the takeover!” he says casually, turning his attention to a now buzzing phone in his pocket.    

~~~~~~~~~~~

Alli and Barbara were stuck, much to their dismay, the two of them trapped inside a room just outside of the technology department.

Having made their way outside of the operations center building earlier, and entered one of the many private tunnels leading to the Saints medical facility, it was clear to them that all of their passageways were clogged with intruders, and watched in horror as some of their friends and comrades were dragged away, kicking and screaming.  There was also a horrifying smell of smoke and flame everywhere.

Alli shook her head furiously as Barbara shuts the door and firmly locks it.  “Still stuck.” Alii says annoyingly, Barbara rubbing her temple in frustration.  

“Ok…  So we can’t move…  Can you do anything, maybe send an SOS?  I mean, is it that big of a problem if we can’t access the main stuff?” Barbara asks skeptically, Alli shaking her head in response.

“The problem isn’t that I can’t access the stuff, we could survive without technology.  The problem is that when they get access to the terminals, they’ll have full control of our phones, our tracking software, EVERYTHING.  They’ll have a network of power and influence that we would never be able to match again for years.” Alli defeatedly mutters, tossing her bag off her shoulder and landing it on a table with a loud thud.

Barbara slams her fist against a wall.  “Dammit…  We need Ray, we need…  SOMEONE, anyone that can help us.  Anyone who knows how to get us out of this.  All we’ve got is my pitiful little stun gun, your laptop, and access to porn.” she bitterly yells, plopping down in the room, resigning herself to her own fate.

A light flicked on in her head, remembering a conversation she’d had with Gus a long time ago.

“OH.  MY.  GOD..  BARBARA, YOU ARE A GENIUS!” she shrieks, grabbing her laptop quickly out of her bag, plugging it into the nearest power socket and fishing for cables in her bag.

Barbara cocks her head, unsure of what to make of her.  “Wait…  What?” she asks, clearly confused.

Alli’s face is a shining beacon.  “Oh nothing.  Just accessing the network’s shared software drive. We’re going to have some fun tonight!  Barbie-poo, start barricading the door, I’ll need to stay in this building and not get interrupted.” she says, now in hardcore Alli-mode, unlikely to be worth conversation for a while.

Giving her a befuddled look, Barbara does as she is told, watching as Alli picks up her ringing cell phone, still pecking away at the keyboard endlessly.  

“Caitii, darling, I’m a little  busy right now, and you should be run-”

Her voice stops, and Barbara looks her distraught face over as she pushes a desk in front of the door, grunting at its weight.

“MATT DID WHAT?!?!” she shrieks loudly, Barbara shushing her, picking up the pace in plowing furniture in front of the door, hoping nobody had heard her outburst.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Gavin’s instructions had been clear in the plane, and they both knew what they had to do in order to survive the coming days.  Even though they weren’t slave and master like Joel thought, the man had a good plan, surprisingly enough, and it would  be stupid to not follow it.  Simple too, he had no issues with it.  Except, of course, the part where they might DIE.

“Well Mr. Jones, I  hope you will see to it that my little protege here stays safe and that you don’t try anything stupid?  I’m sure you know the stakes otherwise.” he says coldly, giving him a little curved smile.  Michael nods obediently, disgusted at Gavin laughing out loud as Joel patted him on the head like a dog.

All an act, but still…  He did it far too well, and it made him uncomfortable.  Gavin was just as much of a freak as Joel was, he could see that now.  Whatever kid he’d met all those months ago?  Pffft…  That obviously wasn’t him.

“Well my Michael…  Shall we go?” Gavin says playfully, grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him away from Joel, a small entourage joining them from Joel’s group, the bleach blonde commenting endlessly to Gavin, so eager to make a good impression  Keeping his head down, he listens as Gavin effortlessly shot strings of orders left and right.  A car would soon produce itself outside, and the two of them would be heading directly to the the place where the Cardinals were being kept.  Michael would get some weapons outside the facility to act as Gavin’s personal gaurd, and Gavin would find himself armed as well.

Though Michael’s mind was elsewhere.  He knew Lindsay was strong enough to get out on her own, but until he KNEW it for sure, he wasn’t about to risk her safety.  She was the most important thing in his life, and under no circumstances would he ever let anyone hurt her.  He hoped that after all of this was over, one way or another, that she’d forgive him.

Shaking off his own dark thoughts, he looked back up at Gavin, still having that smug smile plastered on his face, planning a dinner for Joel as a congratulations, and ordering the finest of wines.  What a monster..  He probably had lied his entire life about everything, just able to switch everything on and off at will.

It was because of freaks like him and Joel…

 _I regret ever involving myself with you or this stupid organization.._.

Just as he’d expected, their group reaches the outside, and are met with a small limo already waiting for them.  Doors are opened for them on the spot, and the two of them climb in, Gavin ordering the rest of them to follow behind them, wanting some “alone time” with his friend.  They all nodded, chuckling at Michael’s misfortune.  The door to their vehicle is shut, and he takes stock of the small vehicle’s room.  Nothing short of extravagant, it was leather seated, with an open and well stocked bar immediately to Gavin’s right, dimly colored blue, with a television.

“To the holding cell.  Immediately if not sooner.  Cut  yourself off too driver, I’d like tohave a moment alone with my friend here.” Gavin says seductively, the diver nodding his head, starting the car, and getting the two of them on the road.

Rolling the soundproof separator up, they are granted privacy at last.  Gavin takes a deep breath, slumping against the interior seat, closing his eyes, and looking completely exhausted.  

“MIchael, I am so sorry about all of this.  It is something that should have never happened, and this is all my fault…If I hadn’t ” he mutters regrettably, opening his eyes and looking to Michael for sympathy.  

Though Michael was in short supply of that, his face bitter and resentful.

“Yeah, well, if you weren’t such a WORTHLESS PERSON, maybe this WOULDN’T HAVE HAPPENED!”  he venomously spits at Gavin.  

He’s taken aback, inhaling deeply.  “Michael?”

The last day’s worth of fury envelopes him, his fear for Lindsay and the rest of the Rooster Teeth gang culminated in his throat, the man unable to contain himself any longer.  “I MEAN SERIOUSLY?  YOU HAVE MILLIONS IF NOT BILLIONS OF DOLLARS AT YOUR DISPOSAL, AND YOU DON’T EVEN FUCKING RECOGNIZE WHEN ITS FUNNELED ACROSS THE GLOBE?!!? YOU DON’T SEE WHEN  YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS PARTNER IS A GODDAMN MONSTER?!!?  A MONSTER SUPPORTING THE PEOPLE THAT KILLED YOUR OWN FATHER?!!?  NO!  YOU’RE TOO BUSY PLAYING LITTLE PUPPET STRINGS WITH JOEL AT YOUR BIG FANCY MEETING AND GLOBETROTTING!  OR PLAYING GAMES AT NIGHT  UNTIL 3AM!  HOW COULD YOU NOT EVEN CARE ABOUT YOUR OWN FORTUNE OR WHERE IT WAS GOING?!?!!?” he shouts, Gavin recoiling back into the chair, trying to escape from MIchael’s wrath.

Gavin puts his head down, fiddling with his thumbs.  “I just..  I just wanted to have fu-”

Michael cuts him off, still fuming.  “YEAH, THAT’S GREAT!  FUN!  LET SOMEONE ELSE IN THE WORLD DEAL WITH ALL YOUR FUCKING PROBLEMS!  DO YOU EVEN CALL THOSE PROBLEMS GAVIN?!?!” he screams, now scrunching his face up, waving his hands, now in a clearly mocking tone.

“Oooh!  I’m Gavin Free!  I’m the richest man in the world, and all I care about is myself!” he says mockingly, giving him a disgusted look, the man’s face falling to the floor.

“I just…”

He shakes his head.  “You know what Gavin?  If we get out of this alive, just don’t be around me anymore.  Don’t be around any of us anymore, because you’r poison to us. Go back home to England or wherever you came from, and never come back.  It’s because of you that everything here is fucked up.  Letting you into our family was the biggest mistake any of us ever made, and we should have known better than to trust some worthless idiot.  We should have just ransomed you like we thought of in the first place and been done with you.  I don’t know what any of us ever saw in you, but you’re just pathetic Gavin.  Completely pathetic.  There is no way you could have ever been anything to us but a wad of cash!” he finishes, feeling much better about himself, but also feeling a glob of surprising guilt building up his stomach.  

The two sit in silence for the remainder of the drive, Gavin not looking up at Michael in the slightest, clenching his hand in his fist.

“I…  I won’t bother any of you anymore…  I swear it.” he says, his voice trembling.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Outside Narvaez’s room, Matt swiped his access card, overriding the security lock in place.  Before heading off to pick up Gavin’s other pet, he’d given himself ultimate Administrative Access, dwarfing everyone else’s ability to do anything.  So long as he had a computer terminal, he was now the god of the Saint’s network.  

_As I should be…_

Opening the door, he sees quite a sight.  Two people helping Mr. Narvaez out of bed, and Caiti Ward removing the shackle from around his neck, it falling to the floor with an audible clunk.  

He chuckles, getting their shocked attention quickly.

“Well well Ms. Ward, it would seem as though you’ve broken you assigned duty.  What a naughty girl…  You know very well that Mr. Narvaez is supposed to stay on his leash…” he says playfully, watching as she hides behind Narvaez, who’s up and about, dressed in an pale grey suit, with an unbuttoned purple shirt underneath and Jeans.  Clearly an outfit for Saints security teams for VIPs.  

Turning to the side, he notices the two people assisting him.  Obviously disguised, it’s that girl of Michael Jones’s, and Joel’s future little pet Matt had captured years ago.  He pondered for a moment as to how they got out of their cages, but didn’t think much of it.  They’d all be going back soon enough.

His armed guards point their automatic weapons at the two of them, and he can’t help but notice Narvaez snickering, pocketing a few bottles from his dresser, popping one’s contents quickly into his mouth.  

Matt loved it, Narvaez was going to up a fight.  This would truly be revenge of the nerds.  Him, the weak and helpless man of academia, versus some big security goon with all the good looks and all the luck in the world.  Ooh….  He saw now why Mr. Heyman enjoyed what he did.  This…  POWER over people was truly intoxicating.

Though…  Why WAS he laughing so hard?

Planting a smirk on his face, he tilts his head ever so slightly.  “Mr. Narvaez, why are you laughing?  You’re outnumbered, and we all know Ms. Ward is useless.  Even with Ryan and the girl with you, you don’t stand a chance.  Why don’t you just surrender?  Mr. Heyman and Mr. Free have great plans for you in our new order, you’re in a good position here, one that I’m frankly jealous of…”

Lindsay attempts to charge at him, but Ray and Ryan pull her back.

Ray shakes his head.  

“Oh nothing.  It’s just…  Damn…  I’ve been itching to get out of bed and fuck shit up, and I’m sure Lindsay would love to make contact between your crotch and her foot…  But unfortunately, you see…  Caiti just HAD to go pick someone up on the way and we lost the coinflip.  And as much as I’m sure you’re dying to see the great Ray Narvaez in action, we get stuck dealing with Heyman and Free..  So instead, you get to deal with the flimflam, sorry if you’re disappointed, that’s just how these things go.” he says mockingly, raising his eyebrows suggestively and whistling with his fingers.

Matt cocks his head, grinning.  “Flimflam?  And what pray tell is-”

This question is soon answered.  

A loud burst of air is heard firing in the room next door with a gigantic force, and the wall next to him and his goons is CRUMBLED as a gigantic metallic fist the size of a small chair bounds through it, making contact with his armed escorts and pushing the three of them against the other wall, creating a small crater.  They all fall to the floor with audible groans, and Matt backs up, not sure of what he’s seeing, the rest of his entourage outside the door mumbling wiith each other.

Looking at her from behind, it was a strong looking woman in burned clothing with short blonde hair, looking as though half of it had been burnt off, with small black cinders at the ends of them.  

“Let’s tango twerp!” she says colorfully, hefting her heavy looking gauntlets around and facing Matt, giving him a dark, fierce look.

 


	16. The Escape

BAAAAAAAAAAAAM

“AHHHHH!” screamed several deep voices, in much higher pitches than one would expect from the brutes they had just encountered.  

The noises from the now distant hallway gave Lindsay the impression that Courtney was more than capable of handling herself and the little squadron of Matt’s cronies.  Not that she worried, but there WAS quite a number of them. Though most of them were too stunned to move, let alone fire any weapons at her.  

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM

The stairwell shakes, bits of plaster falling off the walls, vibrations running through their bodies.  

“Welp, there goes our deductible…” Ryan comments, still hefting Ray on his shoulders.  Ray’s stim chemicals hadn’t quite taken effect yet, and he was still wobbly when walking.  Rushing down the flight of stairs leading to the underground network would have taken far too long otherwise.

Caiti covered her ears as another loud crash cascaded down the long stairwell.  

“Ok, does she have to be THAT violent?  My poor facility is going to be completely ruined!” she whines, carefully keeping pace behind the rest of them, a little more winded than the rest of them.  She’d had a long day.  

Lindsay snorted.  “This coming from the woman that…  Oh, you know..  FED SOMEONE TO A FUCKING TIGER.” she remarked humorously, still running ahead of all of them, signaling on each floor if it is safe to continue.  A small laughter echoed in the group.  

Blushing, Caiti shook her head.  ”Well I didn’t have much choice!  He was gonna kill me!  I certainly wasn’t going to take him to Geoff!  He would have gotten BOTH of you!” she remarks embarrassingly.  

Turning his face out of Ryan’s shoulder, he looks back at Caiti.  “Well, we owe you for that.  Gave me enough time to start getting stimmed up and Geoff time to exit and head to round up some of his boys.  So thanks for taking the time to feed kitty!” Ray says gratefully, flexing his legs, clearly testing the waters to his physical condition.  From what Caiti could see, he was almost back to his usual self.

Reaching the bottom of the stairwell, the group halts in front of a gigantic metal door, a small pad next to it.

“I’ve got it!” Caiti says, rushing in front of their group, beginning to punch numbers into the pad.  Finishing, the door slides open.  

Lindsay takes the lead once more, Ray hopping off Ryan’s shoulders.  He leans on Caiti, her supporting him as best she can.

They all stop for a moment, nobody moving.  “Ryan and I will take the lead, you two fall behind.  We get the bosses and get out.  We’ll go from there.  And…  If anything happens….  Do me a favor and…  Tell Michael I love him…” Lindsay says, sighing deeply.

There’s a moment of brief tension, the group of them nervous for the coming battles, unsure of what was coming.

She slaps herself on the face with her hands.  “OK!  Enough of all of this mopey shit!  Let’s go save everyone!” Lindsay exclaims bravely, running ahead, pulling Ryan behind her, Ray and Caiti hobbling close behind.

————————————————

_All the red has got to go..  And the figurines…  Dear god, the upholstery is a nightmare._

Sitting in Burnie’s office was painful to look at, his friend having some god-awful taste in decorating.  His legs kicked upon the desk, a large bottle of alcohol in his hand. His face was in a zen-like state of happiness, incredibly satisfied with his work.  

“…..and we haven’t been in contact with the Millefore family..  There seems to be some confusion as to…  Well, what everyone should be doing…  Lord Zanza isn’t responding to our attempts to reach him, and his commands have ceased for-…”

_But seriously Burnie, did you REALLY need that lifesize cardboard cutout of Gu-_

His thoughts stopping mid-sentence, Joel stares down the man in front of him.  A pathetic husk really, not his usual quality work, but…  Good help was hard to find…  

Though it was not the man that caught his attention.  It was his words.  “Do you mind repeating that?” Joel says irritatingly, taking another long swig of the Burnie’s good burbon, a little self-celebratory gift to himself.

The man lowers his head painfully, taking a deep gulp.

“The…  Millefore…  They…  Don’t know what to do…  Zanza…  Stopped issuing orders sir….”

Joel’s face stiffens, and he downs another long glug of his drink, slamming it hard against the desk.  “Then get him on the line.  Not that difficult.” he mutters, angry at the incompetence of his pet.

His attendant shakes his head.  “We…  Have…  He doesn’t answer….And…  His top tier guards aren’t responding to orders, searching for him frantically…  We can’t…  We can’t get them to help, and too many Saints are still unconverted to have any trust in their information.”

He snarls his face, rubbing his forehead, his patience quickly diminishing.  “Then get MIller to find him.  Get him back in the OP center and have some of his nerds finish grabbing Narvaez.” he mutters, once again irritated by the lack of competent thinking on the part of his workers.  

The man clutches his tablet painfully, his knuckles almost snow white.  “That was…  Our first idea…  But…  Mr…  Mr. MIller hasn’t called in…  Nor is he answering any pages…” he says, the terror in his voice growing.

Joel finishes the bottle of bourbon in a final swig, holding the glass container in the air, letting the light refract in it, Joel laughing, just a tad tipsy from the alcohol.  

“So, you’re telling me…  That my international partner…  My head of technology…  And…  anyone even remotely competent cannot be reached?  Nor has any of my hundreds of able bodied assistants even attempted to locate them? ” Joel asks, gently placing the bottle on the desk, but still gripping the neck of the bottle.

His attendant shakes, nodding his head painfully.  “Y…  Y…  Yes sir….”

Joel smirks, standing up.  “Just….  WONDERFUL!” he screeches, throwing the empty container against the wall, it shattering into dozens of pieces, the man in front of him cringing in horror.  

“FIND THEM.  ALL OF THEM.  NOW!  I WANT TO KNOW EVERYTHING, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?  EVERYTHING!  I’M NOT A FOOL, SOMETHING IS WRONG HERE YOU IDIOT!  FIND OUT NOW!” he screams venomously, the attendant rushing out of the room without a second thought, nearly falling over his feet.

Joel’s head was spinning, a mixture of rage, irritation and the simple fact that something wasn’t right.   Zanza was a complete whack-job, but knows the value of their deal, and would never just abandon their proposal.  Matt would never attempt to displease him, that boy was so far up his ass that he probably couldn’t’ breathe.  

Then there was Gavin…  If anything were to go wrong, then he couldn’t afford the boy getting caught up in something.  He especially wouldn’t lose him to any counter attacks, no…  The boy was far too important to him.

Picking up his phone, he dials Jones’ phone, wanting to check in for his own peace of mind.

….

…

..

.

The phone fails to pick up, a clear disregard for one of his many rules to Michael.  

_Something…  Something is not right._

————————————————

It had been a long ride from the private airport to the Saints HQ.  Actually, just a few hours, but made longer from the awkward silence between him and Michael.  The man was clearly furious, as well as disgusted with him.  Thankfully, though, some of the tension was cut as they entered into the holding cell of Gus and Burnie.

It was a large containment room hidden within the underground network of the Saints.  Computer panels lined the wall, cameras filming pretty much everything.  Except for himself, his gaggle of attendants and one guard that had been there upon their arrival.

 _Oh thank god, they’re fine…_.

Gavin was a little surprised to see them in such posh conditions.  A mixture of a prison and zoo, the two men were trapped in a glass room, with many amenities.  Clearly a one-way mirror from their non-existent reactions to him, Gavin could see them, but they could see nothing of the viewing room.  The two of them were sharing a couch, discussing something, but the room’s audio muted.

_At least Joel cares about his friends.  If you can call this caring…_

Adjusting his collar, Gavin takes a deep breath, gathering his courage, turning his attention to the man that Joel had assigned to him.  ”I’d like to speak with them…  But not like this…  I’d like to see them personally, as a matter of trust and goodwill. Can you arrange that?” Gavin asks politely, noticing the attendant was fairly nervous, biting his lip, almost trembling.

"Mr. Free…  Mr.  Heyman was very specific in his orders to not let them out under any circumstances.  So…"  I’m afraid that…  We cannot…” the man says, stuttering, clearly intimidated by Gavin.  

Attempting to muster as much quiet rage as he could, he glanced around the room, staring into the eyes of all but the man who he had just spoken with.  

“This is an order, consider it coming from Joel’s mouth himself.  Everyone but Michael…  OUT.  NOW.  I need to have a word with this man in private, and I assure you that none of you want to be here for this.” he says, the room vacating quickly, hushed murmurings leaving lips, the attendant a puddle of sweat.

Gavin put on a sly grin, attempting to remember Joel’s mannerisms as best he could.  That man inspired control through his seductive connections and power, but his real talent came through his manipulation of people through his authoritative tone.  As disgusting as it was, it was the only way for their rescue to move forward.

Putting his hand on the attendant’s shoulder, he felt as the man flinched away from him, letting out a small whimper.  “What’s your name…  I don’t believe I know it, which is…  Such a shame…” Gavin says, gently rubbing his shoulder, the man recoiling from the touch.

“A…  Adrian…  Adrian sir….Please, god, don’t’ kill me, I’m sorry!!!  I have a daughter…  A son, a wife…  I’m just trying to get them into college…  P…P… Please….” he says in a panicked voice, still nearly in tears, but attempting to remain composed.  

_You poor man.  Please forgive me…  It’ll be over with soon…_

Gavin couldn’t help but feel odd, commanding such fear.  He hated it, really.  It was just as bad as when he got noticed back home in england before RTX, being a piece of meat that the masses wanted.  Though back then, there weren’t lives at stake.  He’d give anything to just go back and redo everything from scratch.

Gavin smiled, hiding his true feelings behind a thick mask, moving closer to Adrian, and pulling his neck into a semi-hug.  

“Adrian…  My friend!  Relax!  This is just the beginning of a beautiful relationship together, there’s no need in ending it early…  If I can help it….  After all…  I’ll need right hand men as much as Joel will, whom will be just as greatly rewarded for amazing service…  Perhaps even more so, considering my…  Financial superiority…  And, I feel as though…  You’re the kind of man that…Knows exactly whose side to be on, I’m sure.  I’m not asking for much…  Some loyalty, some trust…  To know that those under my command know exactly who’s in charge.  Are Joel and I not equal partners?   Why would you ever disrespect me so blatantly?  And for something so simple as a conversation I wish to hold with people that might be our ally someday again…” he asks, the man’s suit now a literal full-body sweat stain.

Gavin plays up his anger, attempting to channel the venom that he’d seen in Joel before.  “Besides…  I believe you were ordered to see to my EVERY whim, were you not?” he aggressively states, digging his nails into the man’s skin, hoping to bring the point across.

“YESSS…  YESSS SIR….  SORRRRY  SIRRR….” he mutters, immovable, far too nervous  to do anything but beg.

Gavin releases him, throwing his limp and fear-ridden body to the floor.  Adrian stumbles upward, quickly going to the console panel.  He begins swiftly typing away at it, fumbling through it, a nervous mess.

Michael shakes his head, clearly disgusted.  Not that Gavin disagreed with him.  On the contrary, he agreed completely.  

Don’t worry…  It will be over soon…  You won’t have to deal with me for much longer…  I’m truly sorry you poor man.  For dragging you into this…

Nodding to Michael, Gavin gives him the signal.  As soon as the door was unlocked, Michael would take him hostage, demanding their freedom.  From there, they would all escape, and they’d use Gavin as a trade to lure out Lindsay’s freedom.  Assuming that Joel valued him as much as he did…  It would be an obvious trade to make, and Gavin would beg to spare Michael, giving his fortune or whatever else Joel wanted as recompense.  A sacrifice he would be more than happy to make, to atone for his many sins.

As Adrian finishes pressing the a few commands on the various consoles, the metallic door that led into their shared room unlocked, a loud CLICK confirming it.

“Excellent Adrian, I’m glad to see you know your place..  Now, I’ll just be a moment, and we’ll head back to Mr. Heyman.  There’s so much to do and celebrate tonight.” he says, waving behind his back, signaling to move Michael into position.  

Michael begins walking slowly towards him, reaching for Gavin’s neck, pulling out a small firearm from his side.

CLICK

The three of them jump as the door behind them swings open harshly, slamming against a wall from the force.

Turning his body backwards, Gavin panics, but quickly puts on an angry face, hoping to not lose the progress they had just made..    

“I SAID TO LEAVE US IN PEACE-”

Gavin is silenced immediately, watching as Lindsay rush into the room with a strange man, a few companions slowly behind them.

_What?  What are you all…._

“LINDSAY!” Michael explodes happily, rushing away from Gavin’s side, embracing her tightly.  He drops his gun to the floor, it sliding away from him, the large man picking it up, pointing it directly at Gavin.

“This him Ray?” he says in a deep voice, his old bodyguard nodding, his body leaned against Caiti’s.

Nodding, Ray puts on a big grin.  “Yeeep.  We take him, he’s fine.  He’s one of us.” he says with a smirk in his voice, Gavin’s face dropping painfully at his words.

_No…  No I’m not…_

Adrian yanks Gavin backwards, pulling him further away from the group.     

“Mr. Free….  They…  They took them all out!  We…  WE must insure your safety at ONCE!” he yells panicked, pointing to the small group of groaning bodies lying painfully in the other room.  

Gavin smiled.

_Good…  My…  My work here is done…_

————————————————

The upper floor of the medical facility was a downright disaster zone.  Lights were dangling broken from the ceiling, walls crumpled, rooms devastated, and bodies groaning on the floor, stuck in small craters.

Matt had no idea how to proceed.  The “army” he thought he had was becoming increasingly diminished, many of them actually running in terror.  

“STOP HER YOU IDIOTS!  IT’S ONE STUPID GIRL!” Matt screams, frustrated as his so called experts fell left and right to Caiti’s personal attendant.  

The girl was a one man wrecking crew.  Her gauntlets were huge, steam powered and could pulverize pretty much anything in her way, propelling her forward, backwards and sideways with enough force to take down a full grown elephant.  

“C’Mhere MATTIE BOY!” she screams, swinging her fist backwards, clutching her palms quickly and a burst of steam exploding from the knuckles, shooting her forward and closing in on him quickly, using her legs to wrap around his stomach, slam him into the floor, and drag his body several meters, until they come to a stop, her gigantic metal hand gripping his neck.

_Shit!  She’s gonna kill me!_

~

Having Miller in her hands was incredibly satisfying.  She’d been pissed off not getting to finish off the white-haired asshole, so she was getting to take her frustration out on him and his little cronies.  Though he was a wimp, and she felt a little bad…

Sighing, in an almost bored tone, she shook her head.  “Ok sweetheart, let’s let baby have his medicine!” Courtney mockingly says, raising her other fist into the air

“WAIT WAIT WAIT!!!!!  I’LL TELL YOU ANYTHING!  JUST NOT THE FACE!” he cries, shielding himself with his hands, looking absolutely terrified.

Courtney laughs.  “Oh honey, what on earth could you possibly-”

“I KNOW WHERE JOEL IS!  LET ME GO AND I’LL TELL!” he screams

She raises an eyebrow, lowering her gauntlet.  “I’m listening….”

————————————————

Michael hadn’t felt such relief in his entire life.  Holding Lindsay in his arms was more comforting than it ever had been.  Days of stress and worry melted. 

_I knew she’d kick their asses…_

Lindsay can’t help but smile.  “Michael, sweetheart, you were right about the shoes.  Can I get the matching AK-47?” she asks, breaking the tension, Michael chuckling at her.

Wiping his eyes, he kisses her quickly, returning to the tight embrace.  “Thank god you’re ok…  Listen, when this is all done, we’re through with this shit Lindsay.  We’re gonna quit all of it.  We’ll be together and not have psychos in our lives, I swear it!  You were right…  I’ll go do electrician shit, I don’t need this in my life…  I just…  I just need you.” he mutters quietly in her ear, Lindsay patting him on the back.

LIndsay smiles.  “Sounds wonderful Michael…  That’ll be great…” she says enthusiastically, letting a tear or two fall down her cheek.

There is an audible CLICK, and Michael feels as the collar around his neck falls to the floor.  Turning around, still in Lindsay’s arms, he sees a small remote drop from Gavin’s hand, the man smashing it into the floor with his foot.

He’s smiling softly.  “I’m sorry again…  For everything….”  Gavin musters, walking backwards from their group, still in Adrian’s grasp, the attendant furiously fiddling with something on the console.  Michael and Lindsay release each other, the group of Saints all watching him curiously, not sure why his face looked so pained or why he wasn’t joining them.

“Gavin, thank you, I-” Michael begins, Gavin turning his back away, not facing him, looking ashamed.

_What?  What are you…  We don’t have to do that anymore Gavin…  Everything’s fine now!_

“Mr. Free, we HAVE to go!  NOW.” Adrian screams, punching a final button on his panel and pulling him away from Michael’s group, his friend not doing much to resist him.  A length of the room’s wall slides open, clearly a hidden exit, and the two of them rush into it, disappearing into the darkness.    

 _Oh shit…  He thinks I…_   

Michael runs after them quickly.  His advance is quickly halted, as the door begins closing in front of him.

“WAIT!  GAVIN!  I-” Michael says, his body slamming into the length of wall, falling to the floor from the impact.  Shaking it off, he raises up, banging on it,  but quickly realizes that it won’t open.

“DAMMIT” he screams, kicking it one last time for good measure.

Lindsay walks over next to him, shaking her head.  “Michael, what’s going on?  Why did…  Why’d he run off like that?” she asks, Michael grunting as he kicks it again.

Michael shakes his head.  “Cuz’ I’m an asshole…  We gotta help him!” Michael mutters, trying his best to force the door open with his hands, without much success.  It was clearly not budging.  

Ryan began fiddling with the control panel, mumbling incoherently.  “I have no idea how any of this works.  All I can see is that Burnie and Gus’s room is open.  We ought to get them out of here and run…” he admits painfully.

Michael slams against the wall agian.  “WE HAVE TO GET GAVIN!  Unrelated, WHAT THE FUCK, you’re ALIVE!” he yells.

Ryan sighs.  “Long story, I’ll explain later.  Anyway, I don’t know how to get that weird door open, and we’re ducks here.  Who’s more important?  US or one kid?” he says

The room is tense for a moment.  “Oh!  Well, I think I can help…” Caiti remarks, smiling, gently releasing Ray to stand on his own, the man stretching himself out.  

Putting her hand out, Michael notices she’s wearing a weird looking glove, her rubbing the ring finger and thumb together, the material sparking like electricity.

“Stand back please!” she asks, everyone clearing the area directly in front of her

Snapping her fingers together, Michael watches in awe as a miniature explosion occurs, the once strong-standing door a small mess of melted metal, a gigantic hole in the middle of it.  

As the smoke and flames clear, she grins “There we go!  You can go after him, and we’ll get the bosses out of-

“No…  I don’t believe you will…” a familiar voice echos, Caiti mentally shrieking in horror.

————————————————

Gavin didn’t have the heart to look back.  Those people weren’t his friends anymore, if Michael’s attitude was any indication.  He’d be forever vilified to them, always a reminder of the betrayal their friend had started, all because of him.   

“GAVIN!” Michael screams, his comments being shut off as the wall closes behind him and Adrian, silencing any debate that might have come.

_I’m keeping my promise Michael.  Stay safe…  I’ll try and…  Maybe keep Joel away from you guys…_

Adrian continues pulling him for what seemed like ages, lost in his thoughts, the two of them eventually find themselves in a underground parking garage. There was only a few vehicles littering the lot, many of them dusty from lack of use.  

“Please Mr. Free, get in the back.  I’ll take you to Mr. Heyman at once!” he says confidently, pushing Gavin towards the door of a nice looking car, the door opened for him.

Gavin looks back painfully at the long walkway they had just traveled, secretly hoping that maybe…  Maybe they would have come for him…  Said something….  

_Of course not Gavin…  Don’t be silly…  Leave them be…._

 Resigning himself to his fate, Gavin enters the automobile, the door being shut for him.  He closes his eyes, but feels Adrian quickly hopping into the front seat.  The car roars to life, and he knows he’d likely never see any of them ever again.


	17. United We Stand

“No…  I don’t believe you will…” a familiar voice echos, Caiti mentally shrieking in horror.

Turning backwards, she sees the battered body of the man that had tried to destroy her not a few hours earlier.  Speaking with her friends, she learned that his name was Zanza, and he was the one who was attacking them, on Joel’s dime.  Clearly a dangerous man, but…  He was a shell of his former self.

Zanza was clearly missing an entire arm, the white of his coat soaking the crimson red blood. His outfit was littered in countless claw and bite marks, completely shredded, his skin exposed in places.

He looked like death.

Though he was SMILING.    

_Oh my god…  WHAT ARE YOU?_

Despite his physical state, the man appears to be wildly entertained with himself.  

“Ms. Ward…  I must give you credit…  I’d never expected one such as yourself to be so…  Crafty…My kudos to your pet.  It put up more of a fight than anyone I’d ever been directly involved with.  Poor kitty is taking a little nap… I’ll definitely be taking him with me when our business is concluded here…  He’s a fine pet.  A ferocious animal that deserves respect.” he chuckles, a trickle of blood escaping from the hole near his shoulder, pooling on the floor near him.

Caiti cringed, stepping backwards, Lindsay and MIchael rushing in front of her.  

Lindsay’s face was a tad nervous, but she attempted her best to remain strong.  “So…  THIS is Mr. Splody.  Nice to meet you, our insurance agent will likely want a word with you.” she says colorfully.

Michael smirks, but equally as panicked on the inside.  “Ok babe, you wanna kick his ass, or should I?  Because…  His face is REALLY pissing me off, but…  You know, I’m generous.”

She shakes her head.  “Awww…  Such a loving boyfriend.  Why don’t you and Ray go run and catch Gavin.  We’ll deal with splody-man and take the bosses back home.  Geoff can tidy up later.” she says, patting him on the shoulder.

“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHA” Zanza lets out, gaining both of their attention.  He was doubled over in laughter, a fresh stream of blood escaping from the stump of an arm he now had.  His head is flung upwards, his eyes wild…  Almost like a beast’s…

Composing himself, he begins shaking his head.  “Oh how cute…  The worms think they can stop me!  I don’t think you have any idea who you’re dealing with here!  Your little criminal play gang?  PATHETIC.  No…  You don’t know the true value of what a REAL criminal syndicate is.  You are just CHILDREN.  Your goals are so embarrassingly naive.  So…  Utterly disappointing…  To have so much wealth and power…  To not…  USE it.  Disgusting…  Mr. Heyman at least knows the value of it, but that man is just as foolish….  Still, he and I will RULE you disgusting peons soon.  Or you’ll BURN. ” he mutters in a crazed state, taking steps forward.  His one good hand begins sparking, his glove conducting electricity at an alarming rate.

________________

Matt’s eyes slowly opened, his head THROBBING painfully.

“Ugh….  Gah….” he mutters, attempting to gather his thoughts, raising up slowly.  His body ACHED and felt like a gigantic bruise.  

_How did I…  Where…._

Looking around at the carnage surrounding him, it all comes back to him.

_CRAWFORD._

A million things began running through his head all at once.  He’d…  He’d given up Joel.  BETRAYED JOEL HEYMAN.  Given her his whereabouts..  Where they were going to meet before announcing their control of the Saints!  Then…  Then…

Matt pulled out his cell phone, his reflection catching him before turning it on.

“THAT PIECE OF SHIT HIT ME IN THE GODDMAN FACE!” he screams, looking at the gigantic bruise forming around his eyes.  His eyeliner was smudged and his hair was an absolute nightmare.  

Ignoring the state of his face, he rummages through his contacts, grabbing his best assistant, and FaceTiming them immediately.  The phone lights up quickly, one of his subordinates answering.

“MR. MILLER!  WE HAVE BEEN TRYING TO CONTACT YOU FOR THE LAST HALF HOUR!  WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?” he explodes, silenced quickly.  His mouth gapes open.  “MATT!  WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?” he asks, looking absolutely distraught.

Matt shakes his head.  “Flimflam, but that’s beside the point.  Get me the position of Courtney Crawford, and get a strike team to her immediately.  Use of lethal force is permitted, GO.” he says angrily.  His blood was boiling at this point, wanting her to suffer.

The man on his phone bites his lips.  “We…  Can’t…  Sir….” he mutters slowly.  

“WHAT?!” Matt exclaims, easing himself painfully up, trying to support his weight against a wall, but falling back down.  His body was a wreck, and moving hurt.  Matt’s subordinate looked quite nervous over the FaceTime.

“You see sir…  We can’t access the network, it’s just too clogged, and anything we do just freezes the machine and requires us to shut it down.  Our server is nothing short of devastated….” he retorts, rubbing his forehead.

Matt inhales deeply, shutting his eyes.

_You…  Have to be kidding me…_

“HOW.  EXPLAIN TO ME NOW.” he yells angrily, not knowing what could have hurt their systems.  HE was in control.

“Well…  Someone hijacked our internet connect and is downloading 20 Terabytes of pornographic material per each machine in the building.  Our network speed is so slow, we can’t even open google, let alone run a trace on…  Well…  Anything…  Our tech facility is…  Basically useless until we track down the perpetrator and shut down their software.  I have no idea how they did it either sir…  Nobody would ever be able to guess your password!” the man says, bowing regretfully.

Matt breathes heavily, rubbing his head angrily.  ”Get me Mr. Heyman!”

The man shakes his head.  ”He’s…  Indisposed at the moment Mr. Miller, he’s requested that no one try and contact him.  He is…  Busy.”

He panics.  “SOMEBODY GET IN CONTACT WITH HIM!  HE IS IN GREAT DANGER!  GAHHHH, I’LL DO IT MYSELF” he screams, shutting his phone off, and quickly shifting through his contacts.  Hopefully…  Joel would answer quickly…

~

Still sitting alone in their room, the fear and anxiety had left Barbara and Alli, the two of them in a giggling fit.  Both of them were staring at Alli’s laptop, sitting in the floor under a small desk..

Alli giggled, and Barbara was rolling on the floor beside her.  “OMYGOSH ALLI, YOU HAVE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME!” she screams, giggling in a fit.  “SERIOUSLY!  PORN?  PORN DESTROYED OUR ENTIRE TECHNOLOGICAL INFRASTRUCTURE?  AHAHAHAHAHAHA, I’M DYING!  STOP!” she laughs, trying her best to stifle the noise exiting her mouth.

Alli is grinning slyly, but not in the fit that Barbara was in.  “OH!  OH!  BARBARA!  How about this one?  Hot and Heavy IX, Daddy’s Domination!?  OOOH  SAUCY!” she says seductively, Barbara snorting at the name and covering her eyes from the site’s rather risque looking picture.

Barbara flips herself back up, looking at the massive list of porn Alli was downloading.  It was truly a magnificent thing to behold.  No male, female or otherwise in their entire company would ever go without late night viewing material again.  

“I’m pretty sure this is simultaneously the most evil and awesome thing we’ve ever done…” Alli mutters, excitedly clacking away at the keyboard, tons of windows moving simultaneously.

Their perky attitude quickly melts, however.

The door begins bangning, grabbing both of their attention.  Alli slams the computer shut immediately, and kicks it under a nearby desk, hoping it to remain hidden.  Barbara pulls out her stun gun from her holster, Alli hiding behind her, both of them crouching behind the desk.  They knew…  They knew to expect a fight any second.  A fight they would likely lose…

“Barbie…  If we die here, it was a pleasure serving under you!” she says, saluting, ducking back under the desk.  Clearly, she was not about to help in the least…

Barbara shakes her head.  “Seriously, if I die downloading porn locked in a room, I’m haunting every one of their asses until the day they join me.” She says angrily, taking a deep breath, trying to calm herself.  It wasn’t working…  Barbara was firing on full adrenaline.  

An incredibly loud explosion later, the door flies off its handles, the blockade crumbling back towards them.  Standing up in full, Barbara takes aim and shoots her gun without hesitation.  A shot of pure electricity flies across the room, into a billowing cloud of dust.  The bolt went smack in the center of where the door had once been.  A loud and stunned groan comes from that direction, a thud soon following.  Whoever she had hit…  She hit HARD.  

Grinning, Barbara lets out a small victory WHOOP.  “TAKE THAT YOU SON OF A-”

“JESUS CHRIST, MONTY!  BARBARA, WHAT THE FUCK?” Jack screams, Barbara’s excited face plummeting.  

“W…W…what?” she says, the dust cloud settling.  Two forms begin clearing in the dust, and Barbara recognizing them both.  

Before her lied Monty Oum, unconscious, his gigantic rifle slung on the floor, smashing Jack’s foot.  Jack was rubbing his foot, shooting her a dirty look.  

“THE HELL BARBARA?  WE TRY AND RESCUE YOUR SORRY ASSES, AND WE GET BLOWN TO HELL!” he shrieks, horrendously angry.

Alli peeks her head up from the desk, groaning.  

“Oh wonderful.  You knocked out our only cyber ninja.  GREAT JOB BARBIE.  A+ Work!” she mutters angrily.  Alii throws her head back under the desk, returning to her own little cyber land.  

"Uhhh…  Sorry guys!"  Barbara says, rubbing her head sheepishly.

———

The car comes to a painful halt, outside the main Rooster Teeth office.  Despite the stress of the evening, looking at the office gave him a little bit of relief.  Gavin knew it was empty, and that none of his friends or acquaintances were likely there, but…  It brought back lovely memories of them all together.  Even though it was short, it was really fun.  He sincerely hoped all of those wonderful people found endless joy in their lives.  

Gavin is yanked painfully out of the car by Adrian, several well dressed guards approaching them immediately.  “Mr. Free, we’ve made it!  Mr. Heyman should be just inside!  We must inform him of what has occurred and-”

“ADRIAN.” screams an angry Joel, walking out of the building, commanding the attention of all those around them.  

Adrian turns to him, grinning wildly.  

"Mr. Heyman, I have brought-"

Joel’s face is stoic, yet lopsided.  ”Silence Adrian.  See to it that you buy yourself something nice.  Consider your debt paid in full.  Now get out of my sight before I change my mind.. ”  He yells quietly, tossing a solid black credit card his way.  Adrian catches it, his face full of relief, almost sobbing.  

"T…thank you Mr. Heyman!" He utters, running swiftly away, away from Gavin and away from their world.  The gate opening slightly to let him exit, but slamming back shut just as quickly.

_You too? I was just….  A prize?  Something to…  Get you somewhere?  I…_

Joel lets out a heavy sigh of relief.  ”Change of plans Gavin.  It appears my faith in Zanza was misplaced.  The fool can’t seem to handle our old comrades.  We’re taking what we can and running.  Disappointing, but…  It is what is is..” He mutters, pulling Gavin into his body, pushing him towards the main office entrance.  

Gavin attempted a small smile.  

_At least…  At least everyone is safe…  Maybe…  Maybe Joel and I can do some good.._

"Our ride should be here soon…  Lets enjoy a final tour around the office, shall we?   Feel free to take some mementos.  We shan’t be returning." He mutters, the words digging painfully into his skin, deflating whatever optimism remained in his body.

____

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

A cascade of fire appears behind them, falling just short of reaching them.  Turning their attention backwards, Caiti lets out a small squeak, rubbing her own glove together, firing back a shot his way, knocking Zanza backwards.  The man deftly avoiding the brunt of the attack, however, jumping away.

Lindsay pushes Michael back, through the small hole, tossing Ray in for good measure.  ”Go!!  You and Michael go on ahead!  I think the three of us can handle this maimed assho-”

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

A pillar of fire erupts in front of Lindsay, singing her coat, a newly formed wall of fire separating her from Michael and Ray, the entrance now completely inaccessible.  

Tossing her sizzling coat off, and patting a few stray fires, she returns to them with a determined expression.  

“GO!  GO GET HIM!  GO GET OUR FRIEND!” she screams, clicking her heels together, turning on their combat functionality.  

Without much argument, the two men race off together, Ray overtaking MIchael quickly.  His meds must have finally kicked in fully, much to her relief.

Zanza steps through the flames, his coat burning painfully on his body, falling off as the threads evaporate.  His body was in far worse shape than any of them could have possibly imagined.  The cuts and bites were deep, and his arm was…  A mess…  Edgar’s teeth weren’t a clean clever, it was…  A disgustingly horrible mess.

Lindsay looks over to Ryan.  He was pointing a firearm at Zanza, firing bullets left and right, them bounding off his remaining clothing, ricocheting with resounding PINGS.  

“Sweetheart, that’s not doing any good…  Go get Burnie and Gus in their room and get them out of here.  Caiti and I will deal with Mr. Splody, we’re better equipped for this…” she mutters, Ryan signing anxiously.  

“Fine…” he states, running towards the door and fiddling with the intricate sealing mechanism.

“DIE!” Zanza screams, snapping his fingers and a path of flames heading directly towards him.

“NO!” Caiti shrieks, snapping her own fingers, producing a matching pillar, cancelling out Zanza’s attack just before they reach him.  

Lindsay kicks a nearby wall, her shoes propelling her forward, using her Arm to clothesline Zanza’s neck, knocking him backwards into a wall, the man’s body crumbling into it.  She grins, knowing that there was no way he could hav-

“Cute…” Zanza mutters, baring his teeth and biting painfully into Lindsay’s exposed arm.  She shrieks in pain, attempting desperately to knock him off her.  His teeth were in DEEP though, and she felt tears produce, it incredibly painful.

“LINDSAY!” Caiti shrieks, holding her gloved hand up, it shaking painfully, unable to attack without harming her friend.

~

Michael chose to ignore the screams and explosions from where they had been.  He trusted Lindsay, and knew Ryan would take care of her.  More than that though, the man was a fucking wreck.  He shouldn’t be much trouble, even if he did survive a tiger…

“Listen, we get Gavin and run for the hills.  He can’t stay with Joel, that man is a nutjob!  Plus, I have to apologize, that moron doesn’t know the difference between me being mad and me being frustrated.” he says painfully, rubbing the red circle around his neck, glad to finally be able to breathe.  

Ray’s phone begins ringing, and he pulls it out.  Courtney’s pretty face was on the screen , and he answered it without slowing down a bit.  He was clearly outpacing Michael, even distracted.  Whatever Geoff gave him…  That shit was FAST.

“Yo!  Doing good?  We’re chasing someone right now, can you make it quick?” he says plainly, Michael shooting him an incredulous look.

“RAY, WE’RE BUSY HERE!  TAKE A FUCKING MES-

Courtney laughed on the other line.  “Oh, I’m doing just fine babe, thanks for asking!  Thought I’d let you know that Mr. Criminal Douchebag Overlord Joel is hiding out in the RoosterTeeth office.  Better hurry though, it looks like they’re packing stuff in cars.  Probably about to vamoose, I sort of went wild upstairs.  Oh, and I’m guessing Geoff must be counterattacking, because the front gate is locked up tighter than fort knox.” she says playfully.  He can almost FEEL her grin over the phone.

Turning to MIchael, he smiles.  “Welp, I bet I know where Gavin’s going!”

—————————

Gavin had been spending time inside the Achievement Hunter office as Joel did his own thing.  The man was actually pretty petty…  Stealing animation and development props, stating he had no intention of letting Roosterteeth function anymore.

Looking around in the tiny office, it was hard to believe that such a little place could mean so much to him.  So long ago, it was the only place he’d ever wanted to be a part of.  As a fan, he loved it…  As a Saint…  He felt like family.  Like friends…  Like…  They were meant to be together.  As if some…  Powerful force were pulling him to them.

His face falls, the all familiar icy pain of loneliness settling in his gut.  

_Really though…  In what world would I EVER fit in with these people?  We’re from two different worlds…  It..  It never was meant to be…_

Taking stock of everything, swirling around in Geoff’s chair, Gavin couldn’t help but feel it was homey.  The room was still a cluttered mess, clearly abandoned in great haste during the events of the early afternoon.  But…  It held a lot of personality to it.  Toys and figurines littering the desks, controllers everywhere, and game discs laying on top of the equipment.  The room looked like something someone his age would have.  

Taking Joel’s advice, he had originally intended of grabbing something to remind him as he left.  But…  Nothing was coming…  Nothing felt right. 

Until….  Something…  Something caught his eye…   Ceasing his spinning, he looked at the back wall, and there it was…  A big hatrack, holding seven goofy looking minecraft hats, something a fan had sent them a while back.  Gavin recognized them from many of the Lets Plays and Versus matches.  

Standing from the chair, he makes his way over to them, and taking them in.  Picking up a green one, he noticed it was unfamiliar.  It wasn’t one that any of them ever wore in their shows, an extra…  He recognized it as a creeper’s face, with its trademark checkerboard design.  Putting it on his head, he felt a little goofy, but it fit him like a glove.  It was warm…  Comforting almost.  The hat made him feel at peace.  

“Find something you like?” Joel mutters, grinning at the door.  Gavin jumps, blushes, and pulls it off, wrapping it around his neck like a scarf.  

Shaking his head, Gavin composed himself.  “I suppose…  Not that I really…  Want much, I just…  I guess it was cool.  A reminder, I guess…  Of…  the gang….” he mutters.

_A reminder of…  What I lost…_

Joel laughs.  “GAVIN, you’re too soft.  If you can’t steal a piece of shit hat, how are you ever going to rule the world with an iron fist?  We’re going to have to change that…  But…  Small steps…” he mutters, motioning for Gavin to follow him.

As he walks beside him, the two of them hear a loud crashing noise echoing from outside, near the main gate.  Gunfire erupts, and Joel’s face panics.  

“COME!” he screams, pulling Gavin along with him, not giving the boy a chance to return the silly little hat.


	18. The End

 The parking garage at the end of the escape route had left a lot to be desired in terms of vehicle selection.  Lacking the tank Michel believed they required, they had instead focused on speed to arrive at their destination more quickly.

Though Ray wasn’t very thrilled with the final decision. His face was wrinkled in clear irritation.  Shaking his head, he grunted.  “So how did I managed to get the backseat on the fucking motorcycle?  I outrank your sorry ass Mikey!” Ray screams into Michael’s ear, clutching him around the stomach, holding on for dear life.  The man was a TERRIFYING driver.  

Michael rolls his eyes.  “Probably because you’re a minor secondary character in the grand scheme of things.  Or…  Oh, I dunno, YOU’RE FUCKING ON DRUGS AND I DON’T WANT YOU CRASHING OUR ASSES!” Michael screams, attempting to let his voice be overheard in the roar of the engine and the howl of the wind.  

Austin was, thankfully, in the midst of low traffic that evening.  It made Michael and Ray’s escape simpler, weaving deftly between each of the few cars that inhabited the road.  The streets were theirs to command, and Michael’s aggressive driving had them moving at an incredible pace.  

_We’re coming Gavin…  Just…  Just hang in there!_

Shooting past a small group of partying students going far faster than they should have, Michael and Ray had spurned a few curious looks.  

“WE’RE ALMOST THERE RAY!  GET COURTNEY TO OPEN THE WELCOME WAGON!” Michael, yells.  Nodding, Ray pulls out his phone and punches Courtney’s contact number quickly.  He doesn’t put the phone to his ear, merely placing it in his pocket.  She knew what it meant…

~

Courtney feels her phone buzzing with Ray’s custom ringtone, signaling the upcoming party time.   Hiding her weapons behind her back as best she could, Courtney begins moving slowly towards the locked gate.  She gets the attention of several guards immediately.  They looked REALLY tense, and she felt bad that she would soon be adding to that.

“GIRL!  BACK AWAY FROM THE FENCE, THIS IS PRIVATE PROPERTY!  COME ANY CLOSER AND WE WILL REMOVE YOU BY FORCE!” he yells, pulling out a large firearm from his side.  

Courtney grins.  “OK!” she replied happily, pulling the two of her fists out from behind her.  One swings heavily behind her, the other directly in front of her body.  Clutching her back fist, a burst of powerful steam erupts, propelling her forward.  The front fist makes swift contact with the armed guard, knocking him and Courtney’s weight into the iron gate.

With a loud crash, the gate folds immediately from the impact, leaving an open path forward, but all eyes now firmly placed upon her.  For Ray and Michael to enter safely, she had to deal with them…

BANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANG

Gathering her balance back from the fall, she shoots forward, running at a fast pace.  The gunshots began immediately firing at her direction, peppering the ground around her.  Throwing both her fists back, she launches another volley of steam, shooting forward as a bullet herself.  Her body was a literal missile, decimating a large group near a car.  Following up, she punches the car next to her, sending it flying in the vicinity of another set of guards.  Many of them run, while others struck by it, completely knocked out.  Hopping around, she continues drawing their attention, bobbing in and out of gunfire cover.  Eventually, her goal was met, with each of the strike force turned away from the main gate, focusing solely on her.

_There we go…  Get here soon!_

Thunder rumbled in the night sky overhead, Courtney beginning to feel rain slowly drop on her head.  

Vrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooom

Turning around swiftly from the noise, she watches as Michael and Ray zoom past the gate, making the trek through the driveway leading to the main office.  Befuddled, the front gate security was now split, unsure of what to do.  Unable to catch up with a moving vehicle, they all returned their attention back to Courtney, red dots scattering near her location.

“Shit!” she screams, pumping her fists and flinging herself backwards into the office shubbery, hitting the ground running, dodging bullets as best she could.  

_Jesus Christ, how am I ever going to escape this mess-_

“ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK YOU DICKBAGS!” screams a familiar voice.  

As if answering her question, ramming the remainder of the gate were a small squadron of hummers, with a very incredible looking Geoff Ramsey and half a dozen men holding rocket launchers. Pointing them at the few remaining security forces, the guards raise their hands up in defeat, it’s apparent who had the better firepower..

Courtney smiled, popping her head out of a bush.  “THE FIVE O’CLOCK NEWS IS GOING TO LOVE THIS GEOFFERY!  YOU BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD COVER STORY!” she screams, waving at him giddily.

_Everything is going to be ok._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joel was pacing anxiously back and forth near a small staircase, the two of them were waiting for a call indicating their helicopter had arrived. The front gate was wrecked and already a danger zone, so the man had called in a favor.

“No….nonononononononono….” Joel muttered, watching the events unfolding from streaming video on his phone, the man was biting his nails to the quick.  It was a sight Gavin had never seen before.  His “mentor” was…  Frightened.

“OH MY FUCKING GOD.  IT’S ONE GIRL!  DO NONE OF YOU KNOW HOW TO AIM?  JESUS CHRIST!” Joel exclaims, banging his fist against the wall.  

“I’m not…  I’m not losing all this…  Not now…  Not…  EVER.” he stutters, palming something in the interior of his coat pocket.

Feeling a chill from a nearby air conditioner, Gavin wrapped the creeper hat tighter around his neck, letting the fabric warm his cold skin.

_What a mess…_

Gavin learned something interesting that evening.  He actually felt sorry for Joel Heyman.  Watching him this evening…  Seeing him slowly panic and lose his mind…  Being with him all those months..  The stories they’d shared about their pasts…  Knowing the REAL him after his ordeal with Michael….   The pieces fell into place.  His insanity wasn’t a result of some sick perversion…  It was a coping mechanism. Not that it made it even remotely right or justified, but…  Joel’s need for power and domination was the only way he knew how to fight against the pain of his childhood.  A life comparable to one Gavin had lived…

His coping was a similar way that Gavin handled his…  Wearing many different masks made it easy to not feel sad about a life he never had.  Submitting to everyone’s authority made it easy for him to not feel bad about being a coward.  Decisions were made for him, so he never had to regret…  Regret not just TELLING people what he wanted in life.

“WHAT…  OH SHIT…” Joel stammers, slamming his phone into his coat pocket, and fumbling with keys to the stairwell.  Gavin looks up, noticing the man in distress.  

“Joel?  What’s-”

A shattering sound of glass reverberates in the hallway.  

“SHIT.” Joel mutters, forcing a key into the lock, the key sticking.  He fumbles again, now attmepting to   

“GODDAMNIT MICHAEL, YOU CRASHED THROUGH THE FUCKING DOOR!” an angry Ray shouts loudly in the hallway near them.

_Ray?_

“WE’RE FINE YOU PRICK, GO LOOK FOR GAVIN YOU ASSHOLE!”  Michael retorts in an equally infuriated tone of voice.

_MICHAEL!_

Gavin’s heart leaps.  

_They came for me!_

Joel finally managed to kick the door open, the handle barely hanging on by a thread.  “Let’s go!” he screams, pulling Gavin into the stairwell.

“I HEARD SOMETHING.  DOWN THERE!” Ray screams.  

Just as Gavin is pulled into the stairwell, he sees them at the end of the hallway…  Just barely out of reach.

———————————————————-

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Lindsay screamed again, kicking Zanza on the foot, bursting it with a small explosion of heat.  For any normal person, it should have been enough to force them into shrieking in pain.  For this man…  It just doubled his efforts on her arm, the man now LITERALLY trying to eat her!

Looking behind the man, she sees Caiti shaking violently.  Her hand was poised for an attack, sparking violently, but…  Unable to do so without hitting Lindsay too.

“JESUS CHRIST!” Burnie screams, rushing in front of Ryan and grabbing Zanza’s hair.  Pulling it as hard as he could, he attempted with all his might to remove him from Lindsay, but without much success.  

“OH HELL NO!” Gus in turn yells, running alongside Ryan towards them.  Joining Burnie, the three men begin trying everything within their power to forcibly remove him from Lindsay   Punching him in weak points, Lindsay continuing to kick him, and Caiti a stuttering mess.

“STOP!  STOP IT ZANZA!  PLEASE!” Caiti shrieks, the man lightening his grip on Lindsay for just an instant.

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT

~

Lindsay feels as the man slumps off her, falling to the floor, convulsing painfully.  Ryan, Burnie and Gus sit on him, Caiti removing his other glove.   

Looking up, she sees Barbara Dunkleman and Jack Patillo standing at the entrance to the room, Barbara’s gun in hand.

“Oh good.  I got ONE bad guy!  My record is now officially expun-”

“CAITI!” Jack screams, pushing Barbara out of the way, rushing over to Caiti and embracing tightly.  Picking her up, he swings her around in gleeful celebration, both of them in tears almost immediately.

Sniffing, Jack puts her down, but not releasing her anytime soon.  “I thought I lost you…  Jesus…  Don’t you…  Don’t you ever do that again…” he blubbers, removing his glasses.  As he wipes his eyes off, Caiti puts her head on his shoulders, rubbing him on the back.

“I’m..  I’m ok…  Thank you…” she replied, returning the affection tenfold, her grip just as tight as his was.  

_That is just too cute…_

Lindsay smiles, feeling relief wash over her.  Though…  As her adrenaline wears off, she quickly feels the pain of the Zanza’s last efforts.  Clutching her arm, she sees that there is an ungodly deep bite mark on it, bleeding profusely.  

Cringing from the pain, she tries to shake it off unsuccessfully.  “Not to breakup the Caitillo fluff, but…  Can the nice doctor come fix me up?” she asks, removing her hand, blood absolutely pouring out of her arm at this point.

Looking up from their embrace, Caiti’s face turned white immediately.  “Oh God!  LINDSAY!” Caiti shrieks, releasing from Jack and rushing to her side.  “We’ve got to get you to a hospital immediately!  The wound can be fixed, but the human mouth is DISGUSTING.  We can’t let it get infected! “ she says worryingly.  

Barbara grins, pointing behind her.  “Well, the road’s clear.  Sleeping beauty woke up and is cleaning house, and I did my own fair share of knockouts!”

_Who?_

Caiti nods her head.  “Come on, Jack will take us!” she utters, pulling Lindsay away from the room, wrapping her lab coat around the wound.  Jack and Barbara follow soon after, carrying Zanza’s battered and unconscious body.

~

After a few rushed orders and phone calls still in the lower floored rooms, Ryan saw that Burnie and Gus were free for just a moment.

Interrupting a discussion between the two, Ryan grabs his boss’s shoulder.  “I…  I have something to tell you two…  It’s about-”

Burnie turns around, giving him a darkened expression.

“Joel, right?  I’m guessing he’s behind all this?” Burnie asks without a second of hesitation.

Ryan nods.  “He…  He’s sick..  In the head… The man-”

Gus sighs, cutting Ryan off mid-sentence.  “I know…  We know…  We’re…  We’re the ones that made him that way…”

The room is silent, nobody saying much of anything as a response.

———————

“STOP!  GAVIN!” Michael screams, closing in close behind the two.    

Neither Joel or Gavin had much extensive physical training.  Their bodies were in shape, but not comparable to the combat-ready gang and security officer.  Throwing open the door to the roof of the six story building, Joel is still dragging Gavin harshly by the arm.

Walking outside, they are both greeted by a steady falling rain.  Their clothes begin absorbing the water, becoming soaked very quickly.  Rushing towards the edge of the building, Joel stands firmly in front of Gavin, pulling out a small handful of knives, once placed in each crevice between his fingers.  

Joel sighs nervously, his heart rate climbing.  “Goddamnit…  Gavin, I’m going to have to fight these two.  Our ride is still minutes away.” he mutters quietly.

Gavin’s face pales.  “NO!  Joel!  They’re…  They’re my….”

Joel shakes his head, “I’m not going to kill your pets Gavin, I just..  I’ll have to hold them off while our ride gets here.  I have no intention of letting them get near us!  They obviously want  you…  Who would blame them…  Gavin Free is one of the most powerful men in the world, poised to achieve great things.  Even greater things when allied we me.” he huffs, clearly out of breath from the long flight of stairs.  

He frowns.  

 _I don’t want ANY of it!_   

The door they had just exited from swings open quickly, Michael and Ray each brandishing a pistol in their hands.  Their sights are pointed directly at Joel.  

Joel moves into a defensive position, the knives just out of sight, neither of the men catching it.

Ray’s face is tough.  “Don’t move Joel!  It’s over!  Geoff’s boys are already overtaking your little minion squad downstairs.  Zanza is out of the picture and his little cronies are DONE for with Monty here.  Alli’s got your technology in lockdown, so you’re flying dark here.  It’s just YOU.” Ray intimidatingly says, in a tone that actually made Gavin afraid for him.

Michael nods.  “So hand over Gavin and…  We’ll let you go.”

_What?_

Michael shakes his head.  “As much as I’d LOVE to wring your neck myself..  It’s just not how we do things.  Besides..  Gavin’s far more important than your sorry ass…” he mutters.

Gavin frowns, realizing what he ACTUALLY meant.  

_Oh…  I guess…   I guess they would still need my…  My wealth…_

There’s a moment of silence, and Gavin attempts to take a step forward, assuming that Joel would be fine with the trade off.  As he advances, however, Joel pushes him back to where he was.

Joel shakes his head.  “I don’t think so…  You are clearly insane if you believe that I’m going to give him up.  There is no way in hell.” he says, eyeing the two men deviously, tighting his grip on his knives.

With his face growing angry, Gavin can tell MIchael is getting annoyed.  “GAVIN!  WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?  GET OVER HER!  YOU DON’T HAVE TO PRETEND WITH THAT ASSHOLE ANYMORE!  IT’S DONE!” Michael screams loudly, his gun still pointed at Joel.  

Joel laughed loudly, his venomous chuckle bringing a shiver down Gavin’s spine.  “PRETEND?  Oh my dear MIchael Jones, how naive we are…  YOU DON’T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT US!  ABOUT WHAT WE’VE BEEN THROUGH!  FACED!  GAVIN AND I SHARE A BOND YOU COULDN’T HOPE TO EVER COMPREHEND!” he screams, Gavin noticing his knives began to tense up around his hand.

Sighing, Ray takes steps forward, his firearm trained painfully still.  As he moves, however, Joel swiftly swings his hidden arm around.

“GET DOWN!” Gavin shrieks, his message just a second late.  The knife careens through the air from Joel’s hands, into Ray’s leg with a painful thud.  Blood seeps out slowly, but Ray just chuckles, pulling it out immediately.  Panicking, Gavin rushes towards him, out of Joel’s grasp.

“GAVIN!” Joel screams, attempting to reach for him, but an intimidating Michael keeping him in place with his firearm.

Ray laughs.  “Dude, I’m stimmed up.  I’m good, don’t worry, I’m all better!  There’s no way I can-”

Attempting to take a step, Ray tumbles, falling flat on his face.  Gavin’s eyes widen.  “RAY!” he shrieks, pulling him back up immediately, the man’s legs like jelly, unable to stand on his own.

“W….  What the…  I…  I can’t….  Feel them Gavin…  W…  What did he….  Do?” he stutters, trying to lift himself up, not

MIchael’s attention adjusted for a split second towards his ailing friend, Joel fires another two knives across the roof, striking Michael in his own legs, with two softer thuds.  

“SHIIIIIT” Michael explodes, reaching down and pulling them out immediately.  The cuts weren’t deep, but Michael too begins a wobbly pace forward, falling to his knees in mere seconds.  Firing a few shots from his gun, they all were painfully off-target, not even coming close to Joel.

Joel laughs.  “Siren’s Kiss.  A potent poison I’ve tinkered with for years…  One I never leave home without….  It’s non-lethal in small doses, so don’t worry.  Just a temporary paralysis, which should wear off in a few hours.  They’re fine Gavin, don’t worry…  I keep my promises…” he mutters sincerely, turning his gaze back out to the sky.  

“We’ll grab them when our helicopter arrives.  Then you can have your friends all you want!  Though…  Our ride seems to be a bit…  Late…” he says, pondering so innocently.  “Must be the weather…”

Gavin’s face painfully melts, watching as his friends got hurt…  AGAIN.  Because of HIM.  

_N…  No…._

“FUCKING FREAK!  JUST GO ON YOUR DAMN WAY AND LEAVE US ALONE!” Michael screams, pulling his body up, dragging his slowly numbing body towards Joel.

The man turns, chuckling again.  “Me?  A FREAK?  Why Gavin…  Did you hear what he called us?  A FREAK.  I do believe your pet should be…  Punished for his behavior…  Why I have just-“

“TOUCH ME AND I’LL BREAK YOUR GODDAMN LEGS.  WHO CARES IF GAVIN’S A FREAK!  HE’S OUR FREAK, AND A HELL OF A LOT BETTER THAN YOU ARE!  AT LEAST HE HAS HIS GODDAMN SOUL!” he yells angrily, turning towards Gavin.

_You…  You think…  I’m a freak?!!?_

An overwhelmingly powerful sensation invades Gavin’s body.  Hopelessness.  Agony.  His chest felt like a hole was forming painfully inside of it.  An endless void…  One he could never hope to fill.  A darkness that no one could ever…  Could ever understand….

“I’m not….  I….” Gavin stutters, wanting nothing more than to defend himself.

“GAVIN!  Go run downstairs!  Geoff should be here any minute!  EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE!  You don’t have to be with him anymore!  We want you with US!”   Ray screams, his words falling upon deaf ears.  Gavin was indisposed, unable to make a connection with the real world…

_None of them know…  The…  Real me…..I’m…  I’m just a toy to them.  A prize to be won…  A connection.  A pile of money…  A messed up kid.  Joel’s protege.  A…  A BLOODY FREAK.  That’s all…  That’s all I’ll ever be…  I’ll never be…  I’ll NEVER be Gavin to these people…   was a fool to think otherwise._

Clutching his heart, he looks up into the sky, the rain now a torrential downpour.  His long bangs covered the entirety of his eyes, the once styled and proper masterpiece destroyed.  Sticky styling products were running down his face, and he couldn’t help but feel naked in his messy state.

_I…  I’ll never be me…_

Everything made sense to him.  So long as he was “Gavin Free”, he…  He’d never be able to live a normal life.  People would always want him for something.  He’d continue hurting people somehow, just like he’d hurt Michael, Lindsay and the rest of the family he’d come to love.  The family…  We wasn’t welcome to anymore..  

There wasn’t any hope for himself….

“GAVIN!   YOU’VE DONE ENOUGH!  GET OVER HERE!” Michael screams,

Joel produced another knife from his coat, sighing in irritation.  “May I shut these two up Gavin?  For the love of god, they’re annoying…” he mutters.  

Gavin’s eyes widened in fear, turning to Joel.  

_And you…  Joel…  You’re…  You’re in just as much pain…  Aren’t you?  In a nightmare that you can’t wake from…  Just as trapped as I am…  Living in constant fear…  Using power and authority to defeat it…  Control to weaken it, make it something that can’t touch you.  All of it…  It made you into the monster you are today…  Didn’t it?_

“No…  No that’s fine…  Let’s just…  Let’s just leave them here…We’ll….  We’ll just go…  They’re…  They’re..  Fine where they’re at.” he says loudly, putting Ray’s body gently back down on the ground.

“Gavin?  What are you doing?  Just hold off a bit, everything’s gonna-”

Gavin shakes his head, bringing a finger to his lips, shushing him.  “I’m…  I’m going to save everyone.  From anything like this EVER happening again.  Thank you Ray…  Thank you…  For everything…Tell Michael that too.  I’m glad..  I’m glad I got to know you two…” he says, standing up wiping his hair from his eyes.  

He knew exactly what he had to do, and what…  What had to be done…  For their sake.  For Joel’s sake…  For…  Everyone’s sake…  

_I suppose…  I suppose this is all I can be good for….  In my poor pathetic life…_

“GODDAMNIT MICHAEL, DO SOMETHING!” Ray screeches, Gavin not turning around to face either of them.  

“Let’s…  Let’s just go Joel…” he mutters defeatedly, taking steps forward, his mind made up.

——

Joel grinned.

“GAVIN!” Michael screams as he turns his back to him, making his way slowly to Joel.   

_That’s my boy…_

Gavin removed his bulky coat, his soaked white undershirt giving the faintest hint of his tanned skin tone.  The man still had that stupid hat on his neck, it basically a sopping wet rag engulfing his neck at this point.  

Joel shook his head sadly.  “I’m sorry your pets didn’t work out.  I know how much you like them, but…  It’s probably for the best Gavin.  Associating ourselves with these people is probably not in our best interests.  Well, until we have more compent assoc-”

He stops mid sentence as he feels Gavin clutch around his midsection, hugging him tightly, Joel taken aback by the affection.  He hadn’t expected such a touching reaction.

Gavin shakes his head.  “Joel…  I’m…  I’m so sorry.  For…  For everything…  For your life…  For the way you were treated…  For…  How you turned out….  How…  How alone  you must have felt…I…  I know exactly…  How you feel…  And…  It hurts…..” he says, sobbing painfully into Joel’s chest.

_W…what?_

Joel returns the hug, dropping his weapons into the roof’s stone floor and embracing him back.  “There there Gavin…  It’s ok… I’m not..  I’m not alone anymore..  You and I…  We understand each other…  Nobody can ever understand what we went through…  That’s why…  That’s why we’ll rule them.  All of them…  So that nobody can ever…  Do that to anyone ever again…And…  We’ll be safe…  Safe from all of this….” he mutters, genuinely relieved to his only trustworthy ally back at his side.

_The…  The only person that understands me…  That understands…  My grand plan…  The plan Burnie never could understand…  The plan that Gus told me wasn’t necessary…  The plan Zanza thought worthless….  Gavin…  You…  You understand…._

Gavin shut his eyes, taking a deep breath.  “I know Joel…  And…  That’s why I have to do this… I’m…  I’m so sorry…” he says painfully, mustering as much strength as he could and focusing them into his arms.  Joel feels his body being pushed backwards, his balance disrupted immediately.

-

The events unfolded painfully slow to Michael and Ray, both of their faces freezing in place as what Gavin was doing become excruciatingly obvious.

Pushing him backwards from his hug, he and Joel began racing towards the edge of the building.  It wasn’t a long ways, and based on Joel’s lack of reaction…  He would make it…

“GAVIN!” MIchael yelled, hobbling in the general direction, but his legs not cooperating.  They were going completely numb…  He…  He couldn’t move…

“GAVIN!” Ray screamed, trying to pull himself up, but his body numb from Joel’s poison.  He wouldn’t be able to do anything but sit there, and watched helplessly as his friend careened off the edge of the building.

Michael sees Gavin’s mouth moving, muttering something to Joel, but it completely inaudible to him over the rain.  

As his lips stop moving, and right before disappearing over the edge, there’s a fucking dumbass  smile across his face.

_WHY?_

-

Joel is silent as they begin to topple backwards from Gavin’s push, the man genuinely terrified.  

He…  He was too far gone by this point.  There was no repositioning himself or grabbing the edge.  Gavin held his arms back, unable to move them.  He was unarmed.  Before Gavin’s last steps were taken, he knew what it meant.  A fall from that high…

_I’m..  I’m going to die…_

Once again, Joel felt helpless.  Out of control…  In a situation that he couldn’t fix no matter how hard he tried…  A fear that had once terrified him to the point where..  He..  He needed….  He needed to actually control others…  

This time, though…  Was different.  Gavin’s touch around his midsection…  It was…  Comforting…  Almost brotherly…

“Nobody…  Nobody deserves to be controlled Joel…  I’m…  I’m sorry…  I don’t…  I don’t want anyone in the world to ever feel what I felt….  What…  What we felt…I…  I can’t be a part of that, and…  I don’t want you…  You to be a nightmare…  To anyone…  Because somewhere out there…  Someone you “own”  is feeling what you felt all those years ago…  And…  They hate you, Joel, just as much as you hated your father.  You’re not fighting anything, you’re just…  Creating more of it…” Gavin says quietly.

Joel’s wobbling legs give way at last, the sensation of swiftly moving air beginning to cover his head.

_We’re…  We’re falling…_

Suddenly…  Joel feels something he hadn’t felt in a very long time.

Regret.

~

Memories flash through Gavin’s mind, quickly, playing out like a slow-motion video.  

His mother taking him in, cradling him as a small child.  The two of them baking cookies, laughing as she tickled his sides.

His father’s kind words and admiration before coming into money, and the happiness they all shared as an early family.  Late evenings in the park, walking, all of them hand in hand.

Watching his mother pass away in front of his eyes, the light gone from her face.  The sorrow he felt.

His father’s change in attitude as they became rich, and the pain involved with being told to leave forever…  

The fun he had in acting/film school filming with people, putting on his facade of a name and everyone loving the way he could play any role.  Feeling alone, none of them knowing the true him…  Just knowing the actor named Gavin and his many funny voices.

Some of the fun trips he and his father managed to have alone as he became the heir once more.  Then the pain of being re-shaped, remodeled and re-designed to suit his father’s countless publicity needs.  The expectations hefted upon him.  Every detail of his life being scheduled for him…  The chains being wrapped around his neck, a collar firmly fitted upon him.

Telling himself to suck it up, because he lived a lucky life.  He had money.  He had wealth.  So many didn’t.  Who cares what his heart said!  It didn’t matter.

The excitement of watching Rooster Teeth on his phone, grinning happily on long plane rides, or through boring business meetings.  Living vicariously through the lives of four idiots playing video games.  Living a life he’d always wanted.

The feeling of freedom as his father died, and the friendships he forged with the Saints.  The globe trotting adventures, his help in promoting their great ideals.  The joy in feeling..  Useful.

The pain of watching his mentor and friend show him exactly what he might one day become.  Michael’s dark expression at being “owned” like Gavin had been all those years ago.

The night with Michael and Ray playing video games before RTX…. The only time in his life where…  Where he’d…  Felt like someone he really wanted to be.  

_Wait…  No…  In the end…  That night…  It wasn’t an act…  At first it was a ploy but…  It was genuine…. No expectations…  Nobody knowing anyone else’s name!  That was…  THAT WAS…_

As he opened his eyes, Gavin sees the end of the road quickly approaching him and Joel.  

THAT WAS ME!

The final realization in his head, he knows he can leave peacefully.  Gavin smiles as the world speeds up before him, his memories fading quickly, and reality’s harshness returning..

 _Maybe..  In another life…  Maybe I could have…  Been your friend…_   

“Thank you Michael…  Thank you Ray…  Thanks guys…  For giving me…  At least a day…  All those months ago…  Where I was…  Truly free….” he mutters, a single tear escaping his face, floating upwards, almost invisible when compared to the drops of rain surrounding them.

 _ **“Where I was me….”**_  he manages to utter in a happy squeal before everything goes black.   

A blackness that signaled…  That the world he once knew was forever ended on that rainy night.


	19. To Be Free

_In our top story, Zanza Millefore, the leader of the notorious Italian Criminal syndicate known as the Millefore Family was found guilty on all counts of Corporate Espionage, charges of murder, and crimes against humanity.  The man was also found guilty for the murder of Gavin Free, who was found dead during the man’s raid on the Rooster Teeth offices.  Police suspect that the Millefore family was involved in the death of James Free, and the son was targeted to fufill their contract.  Mr. Matt Miller of Rooster Teeth provided key eyewitness testimony that changed the overall outcome of the verdict.  The man will now serve countless life sent-_

BZZZZT

_Coming this summer…  From the creators of Red Versus Blue…  And RWBY…  Comes….  GANG WARS!  The story of a heiress to a fortune trapped between the duty to her family and the criminal family she loves!  How will Gabby choose between-_

BZZZZT

_One year after the passing of Gavin Free, the world continues to mourn his loss.  Leaving his endless wealth to those less fortunate than himself, the Free family continues to applaud his efforts from beyond-_

-CLICK-

“Never has ANYTHING good on.  Maybe dad got Game of Thrones or something..” a young man says, sitting on a couch, having been flipping through channels before finally giving up.  

He was leanly built, with pale golden skin.  Neon green hair covered his eyes, which he brushed out of the way.  It was a little long and a funky color, but he LOVED it.  His mom had done a great job on it.

Honestly, he never thought his dad would have EVER let him get that kind of style, but his mom was more than eager to oblige him.  Actually, his dad was thrilled for him, telling him to go for it.  Nothing was too wild for HIS child, he remarked awkwardly, kissing him on the forehead against his will.  Dad even suggested tats, but…  Well…  Needles petrified him, especially after being in the hospital for so long.  Maybe some day, but…  Not right then…  Maybe when his buddies were with him, and if he got drunk enough.  

MAYBE.

The front door swings open, banging loudly against the wall.  A jingle of keys is heard, footsteps echoing across the hardwood floors.  “HEY KIDDO!  I’m home!  Got some grub!” says a man’s voice.  The boy recognized it as his dad’s.  

“BOUT TIME!  I’M STARVING!” he screams back, the man laughing.  HIs Dad, Geoff, had gone out to grab them some pizza.  

Geoff chuckles.  “Well!  That’s good!  Your sorry skinny ass NEEDS some weight on it.  Where’s mom and sis?” he asks curiously, plopping down a gigantic box of pizza in front of them on the table in front of the couch.     

Taking a seat right next to him, his dad grabbed the biggest slice, handing it to him.  The man eats it greedily, stuffing it into his mouth with great haste.

“Mom and sissy went shopping.  Apparently I need NICER clothes for work tomorrow.  I thought you said they were casual there?” A muffled, pizza filled voice manages to let out.

Geoff laughs.  ”It is.  Wear a t-shirt or some shit.  Nobody there gives a fuck.” He chuckles, grabbing a slice of pizza for himself, chowing down himself.  

There’s a pause between them, and Geoff lets out a deep sigh.  

"Kiddo…  You sure you want to go to work?  I mean…  You don’t have to…  Take it easy, play some games and finish recovering!  Enjoy your time.  There’s…  There’s plenty of time to think about stuff like that..  Just…  Just enjoy yourself." Geoff says, shaking his head.

The green haired man gives him an incredulous look.  ”Dad.  We’ve been over this…  I just want a job like everyone else.  Besides, i just got done with college, don’t you think I ought to do something with that film degree?  Unless…  Oh shit, do you not need me?  I don’t have to work-”

Geoff snorts.  “Please…  We’re more than happy to have you kiddo.  You had some freaking awesome work, and we’re thrilled you want to work with us at the office.  Burnie would have taken you in, regardless of who’s kid you were, believe you me…  I just don’t want you overstraining yourself, and…  Well…  I guess I’m just nervous with…  well, you know…”

The man smiles.  “It’s fine dad, really.  Gotta start over somewhere, right?” he says, giving a careless smile, without a care in the world.

Reaching for another slice, the man finds it hard to bend himself far enough to the table. He grunts, and tries his hardest to adjust himself, struggling painfully.

Geoff reaches effortlessly, grabbing the box and pushing it within his reach.

"Thanks!" He says grabbing another slice, grinning big.

Chuckling, Geoff pats him on the back.  ”Nah…  Thank you…”

———————————————————-

Courtney and Ray were inside an incredibly nice restaurant, the only light in their small corner coming from a single white candle.  With Ray in a tuxedo and Courtney in a gorgeously flowing white dress, the two looked like something straight out of high society.  Between them was a single red rose, a gift from Ray.  A celebration, it having been almost a year and a half since they first met.  

The two were laughing, sharing their day’s events, reminiscing.  

“And then Ryan put the cow in a glass box, and did the whole Hannibal Lector crap.  It was a RIOT!” he chuckles, Courtney smiling, snorting in her drink.  She gains a few irritated looks from older couples.

“Sounds like you’re enjoying your new job!  You’re certainly a hit, Burnie loves you.” she says.

Ray nods his head.  “Yeah…  Now that we dropped all the criminal stuff, we’re just a big production company that sometimes hacks douchebags.  And that’s Alli’s gig, so me and the guys can just do Achievement Hunter now.  Which is AWESOME, because working an actual job sucks.” he says, snickering excitedly.

She nods.  “I agree..  Things are a lot more peaceful now.  We’re not as ungodly rich anymore, but…  I think that’s fine.  We’re all happy, less stressed and…  Happy!  If everything surrounding Gavin and Joel was any indication…  Power…  Wealth…  It all just…  Makes things worse…Happiness…  It really can’t be bought…” she mutters painfully, Ray’s eyes shutting.

“You got that right….” he says, shaking his head.

She chuckles though.  “Although!  I wouldn’t mind a LITTLE more money if it meant we didn’t have to have Carl Junior’s EVERY DAMN NIGHT.” she comically retorts, Ray just rolling his eyes.

“You just don’t know quality food darling…  I’m not sure if this will work out between us…..” he says, her punching him in the shoulder as a response.

——————-

_Aaaaand….  the moment of truth._

“The final cost comes to ten thousand, one hundred sixty six dollars and twelve cents!” a perky blonde cashier states.  He was quite the salesman, but Jack knew his own stuff, so it wasn’t like he’d been robbed either.  

Still…  Inside one of the nicest jewelry stores within Austin’s limits, Jack had been dreading that EXACT moment with a passion.

Jack let out a painful (joking) cry, his face in abject horror, and handed his credit card over to dramatically to the man.  Swiping it through, the cashier smiles.  

“Must be QUITE a lovely person to warrant such lovely work.” he says, mindlessly fiddling with the computer system.

Jack smiled.  “Yeah…  Well…  She’s a diamond herself..  One of a kind…  She deserves the best.  Went and got her medical degree, and now she’s happier than she’s ever been.  Helping people get better, and just…  Being a angel.” He says, his face blushing.

The man grins.  “Oh!  That’s wonderful!  I’m so happy for you two!  When’s the big date?  Going to pop the question soon?” he says excitedly, holding a small paper for Jack to sign.

Taking pen in hand, he signs his name away, grinning.  “Oh…  Whenever she gets free time.  I think I’ll fly her out somewhere nice and ask her.  Maybe near a volcano, she likes places with a view.  Hawaii?  Hmm…  Dunno yet…  OH!  Maybe train Edgar to fetch it to her…  She loves that tiger, and I swear that cat is smarter than some humans.  But he does bite pretty hard…   Perhaps…  OH!  I might just do something simple…  Australia?  Yeah, she’d probably like that…”

The man gives him a truly confusing look, and Jack looks up, realizing his crazy mutterings.

“Uh…  Soon?” he says, pushing the receipt back in his face.

—————-

Michael and Lindsay’s apartment hadn’t changed much in that year.  A paint job, some new furniture, a few new knick-knacks here and there.  Michael’s recording stuff came back, taking up a huge portion of their living room.  

It was still the same homey place it had always been, the smell of hot pancakes wafting through the household.  

Michael was in the kitchen, cooking over a hot stove, Lindsay kicking her feet excitedly at the nearby counter.  “Sweetheart, is dinner ready yet?  It smells SOOOO good!” Lindsay asks, walking behind him.  Leaning on his back, she puts her head on his shoulder, Michael chuckling.  

“In a sec.  Hold your damn horses!  It’s not THAT good.” he says, sneaking a small peck of a kiss on her cheek.  

She rolls her eyes.  “So even AFTER everything we’ve been through?  You still talk to your lovely wife like that?” she says in a kidding tone, nuzzling him on the neck.

He turns around.  “You really want anything to change between us?  I thought we had a pretty sweet deal going.  Buuuuuut…  If you really want, I can go full cheese on you.  OOOOOOH LINDSAAAAAY…  MY DAAAARRRRLING…   LETTT ME CATER TO YOUR EVERY WHIM.  ALLOW ME TO FEED YOU GRAPES AT DAWN IN ELEGANT SILKEN GARB.” he says, bowing before her eloquently.  

“Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm…  I dunno…  That’s awfully tempting….  And I do have this lovely little silken-”

Michael gives her a dirty look.

“Or we could just eat pancakes.” she says, grinning.  

——————

The medical ward of the Saints had been fully repaired since Courtney’s little riot.  Walls repaired and reinforced, furniture replaced, and medical equipment swapped out for more advanced systems and models.  Demolishing some of the underground rooms, it also expanded quite a bit, almost doubling its effectiveness.  

Really, it was better than ever.  With the criminal side of the Saints a shell of its former self, and the Free estate’s money belonging to them, Burnie began investing heavily in the medical field.  What had once been a facility only for Saints was now a full fledged hospital, with Caiti as its Director of Medicine.  Renamed as the Free Memorial Hospital, its message was as clear as its name.  No patient would ever be turned away, regardless of their ability to pay.

It was on its third floor, in the highest room overlooking the city of Austin that a familiar face lied.  

Joel Heyman, leaning up against the headboard of his hospital bed, was quietly reading a book.  Caiti was writing down notes on a clipboard beside him.

“There we are Joel, everything all changed for you, and your recovery is steadily improving.  Do you need anything else today?  Another book maybe?” Caiti asked, putting on a gigantic smile, and patting him on the arm.

He shakes his head.  “No thank you Caiti, I think I’d rather rest tonight…  Therapy was a bit rough on me me this morning.” he says painfully, the throbbing in his legs echoing in response.  

She nods her head politely, and soon begins to exit the room, shutting the door behind her quietly as she exits.

I’m surprised she even cares…  

Joel’s hospital bed was quite comfortable.  It wasn’t his usual silken sheets, nor was it his flawless mattress made from the feathers of angels, but…  It was comfortable  Far more comfortable than he deserved.

He wasn’t sure why, but…  After the events of six months prior, he began thinking constantly.

At first he was just angry, cursing himself for failing in his goals, and for ever allowing himself to trust anyone.  His injuries then left him depressed, knowing that it would be years before he walked on his own again.  Then agony, realizing that everything he’d ever worked toward had been liquidized, his many lovely puppets freed.  

It took a while, but…  Eventually…  

His thoughts turned to Gavin.  And what he’d done.  What he’d sacrificed to stop him.  Someone who…  Gave away everything, just to…  Just to save his soul.  

Gavin’s last words echoed eternally in his mind.  Each night, each day…  

_Someone you “own”  is feeling what you felt all those years ago…  And…  They hate you, Joel, just as much as you hated your father.  You’re not fighting anything, you’re just…  Creating more of it…_

Then he began to really think.  There was plenty of time to think.  Endless time, spent confined to his bed.  

So he thought…  And thought…  And thought some more…

About the the friends he tried to capture and contain like exotic pets.  About the people he’d enslaved.  About…  About his father.  About his mother.  About…  His actions.  

The kindness of his friends.  How even after everything he’d ever done to them…  They still tried desperately to save his life, not turning him him or even imprisoning himself.  

“Thinking again?  Caiti says you do a lot of that these days.” echoes a familiar voice, Joel’s eyes flitting to the door.

He smirked.  “I wondered when you’d come see me again.  It’s been a few months Burnie…” he says in a soft, sad voice.

Burnie walks over, taking a seat next to him.  “Well…  I see you, and I can’t help but feel my own failure.  As a friend…”

He snickers.  “Ridiculous.  I’m to blame for everything I did.  No one else was at fault, by any stretch of the imagination.” he says, shutting his book.

“We can’t help but blame ourselves a bit too.  I mean…  We made you what you were.  Gus and I should have never-”

Joel shakes his head.  “No…  No, don’t say stuff like that.  Give me a little credit, why don’t you?  I went full crazy on my own, thank you very much.  Everything I did in my life was MY fault.  I-”

“No…  When Gus and I saw what was going on, we should have stopped everything   We gave you the tools to kill your own father and then the power to” 

Touching his friend on the shoulder, Joel lets out a deep sigh.  “Enough Burnie.  You two didn’t force me to do anything.  I should have just had courage…  Like Gavin…  To get myself out of there.  Go to the cops…  ANYTHING but what I did.  Nothing justified that…  Nothing-”

Joel’s face plummets.

“Out of curiosity ..  And…  Tell me honestly..  Because I know…  I know that things are really secretive in our world.  And…  I know…  I know that I wasn’t hurt too terribly by it, the idiot launched us into a garbage bin for god’s sake, so when I heard he was rushed to the IC-

Burnie shakes his head, but a small little smirk in the corner of his mouth.

“Gavin Free is dead Joel.  He passed away in the hospital about a week after the accident.  The man never woke up like you did.  There was a funeral, remember?  It was all over the news.”

He sighs.  “I know that much Burnie.  I want the real sto-

“Gavin Free is dead.  He is not coming back.  THAT is the real story.” he says firmly, patting Joel on his throbbing leg, recoiling painfully from the touch.

Joel’s heart is heavy.  Another life he’d cut tragically short, the pain of it all almost too much to bear.

“I’m sorry Burnie.  I didn’t-

“Don’t be.  At the end of the day..  You probably did him a far greater service than you think.” he replies curtly, winking at him.

Joel gives Burnie a completely befuddled look.  He didn’t…  At all seem upset about the situation..  What..  What weren’t they telling him.?

___________

Achievement Hunter was back to its usual self.  No longer requiring to be involved in shady dealings, Michael returned to his Rage Quit series, and joined the rest of the crew in their newly formed channel.  Lindsay joined in as an editor, and Ryan made his triumphant return.  The tiny office was cramped now, but far happier than they’d ever been.

“NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAILED IT” Ray screams, the group groaning as the man won his fifth match of the day, putting the rest of them to shame.  

“You fucker.  Why’d we ever hire your dumb ass?” Michael retorts.

Geoff walks into the office, shutting the door behind him, locking it.  He had a serious expression, but was grinning ear to ear.  “Hey guys!  Big news!”

Ray looks excited.  “Is that son of yours coming today Geoff? I heard you taking to Burnie about it yesterday.  He’s gonna edit, right?  THANK GOD,  I’m so sick of editing I could BARF.” he says, comically gagging himself for extra effect, everyone laughing at his amusing banter.

Jack gives him a puzzled look though.  “I knew you had a daughter, when’d you get a son?  Adopt someone?”

Geoff just shakes his head.  “Yep.  But…  He thinks I’m his real father, so…  Just play along with it, ok?”

His expression completely befuddled, Michael gives him an odd look.  “Why would he think-”

“SHUSH Michael, let me speak.  The thinks he is because it’s FINE if he does.  This is a big deal for him, and…  I’m not entirely comfortable with it, but…  Goddamnit…  I’m trying to do right here…” Geoff remarks, putting his finger to his lips.  Everyone gives him a concerned look, not sure how to take the news.

Still standing in front of the door, the knob rattles slightly.  “Some ground rules…  Number one, he’s got fucked up legs from a bad accident, no staring for god’s sake.” he mutters, the room nodding in response.

“Number two, and this should answer your question Michael…  He’s messed up in the head.   Lost a lot of memories, and barely remembers much outside of what little film knowledge he has.  Actually, he thinks he’s just out of school.  I tried to fill in blanks as best I could, but… They’re not sure if his past will return to him, and to just let him regain his personality naturally.  It was…  A pretty bad accident.  He was lucky to have…  Survived, so we just..  We just want the kid to be ok.” Geoff continues, looking backwards at the door.

Ryan gave him an incredulous look.  “Ok, what kind of accident did this kid get into?  I have never seen you so flustered about anyone in my whole life Geoff.” he asks painfully, Jack nodding right beside him.

“Seriously, did he get hit by a truck or something?” Jack asks, the group laughing in response.

Geoff grinned.  “Oh…  He had a long fall into a garbage dumpster and hit his head.  Was touch and go for a bit, but…  Well, Caiti is quite the little miracle worker…” he mutters, all of them exchanging the same crazed look.

There was silence, and Lindsay clutches her heart.  “It..  It can’t be….” she says, breathing deeply.

Michael stands from his desk, walking towards the door.  “Geoff.  Is it…  Is it…”

Putting his finger to his lips, he shakes his head.  “No…  It’s not Michael.  We all know very well that Gavin died.  We went to funeral, remember?  Closed casket….  His body was a mess…”he says, winking.

The door is opened wide, and the first thing all of them notice is a pair of old crutches, hobbling into the office.  

As a man’s body is revealed, they are presented with a tall, thin and palely bronzed man walking in.  He had neon green hair, one of his eyes almost completely engulfed by the bangs.  A solid yellow Grifball shirt hung loosely on his body, with faded and cheap looking jeans.  He looked the part of any typical twenty-something, if not for the gigantic black braces on his legs.

Though…  Honestly…  He was completely unremarkable in every way besides his few quirky oddities.  

That wasn’t what they were looking at though.  They didn’t care what he looked like

Wrapped around a crutch was one of their missing fan-made gifts from nearly a year past.  

A green creeper hat.  

One they’d seen careen off a building so painfully long ago.

————————

Vav was nervous walking into his dad’s office.  The doctors all told him not to try and remember anything, and to just let things happen naturally.  Still, he couldn’t help but feel like…  He knew all of them…  Like their faces…  Were…  Part of him…

Shaking his head, he blushed.  

_That’s just stupid…  But…  I guess it’s just how I feel._

“Sorry…  Uh…  It’s nice to meet you all.  I’m Vav, but I guess I probably met you all before cuz of my dad, but I…  Eh…  Can’t quite place any of you, sorry.  I hope you don’t think me too weird…  I’ll try my best not to…  Get in your way.  Let me know how I can best help you!” he mutters happily, scratching the back of his head.  

Geoff pats him on the back.  “Calm down kiddo!  BREATHE.  It’s just your first day, we’re not gonna-”

“OH MY FUCKING GOD GEOFF, YOU’RE SUCH AN ASSHOLE, THAT NAME IS SO SHITTY!!” a Hispanic looking man screams, jumping from the desk and hugging Vav tightly.

“OWOWOWOW, not the legs!” he says quickly, feeling his bones ache painfully.  

A dark haired woman has tears running down her face, confusing him slightly.

Huh?  She ok?  Why’s she-

A man with dark red hair joins Ray in the biggest hug possible, adjusting to not put too much weight on his legs.

“Oh…  My god….  I…  I never got to tell you this…  I am so sorry…  So sorry…  For everything I ever yelled at you about.  Forgive me….  PLEASE…  PLEASE FORGIVE ME YOU FUCKING PRICK….” the man says in a thick Jersey accent, almost in a frantic panic.  

W…  What?  I’ve never even…  

“Goddamnit guys…  THIS IS WHY I KEPT IT FROM YOU.  JESUS CHRIST, YOU CAN’T EVEN FOLLOW BASIC INSTRUCTIONS.  YOU ASSHOLES ARE FIRED!” Geoff screams, his face a grinning mess.

————————————

On that rainy day, so many long days past…  The world of Gavin Free was forever ended.  

But…  

The world of Vav Ramsey…  For better or for worse…  Had just begun.


End file.
